Girls Just Want to Have Fun
by Jommy-Will-Survive
Summary: Three roommates head to New York to celebrate the youngest birthday. They go to a Raw show and adventure ensures. Suck at summaries....please just read.
1. Happy 25th

A/N: Hi…I do not own John Cena, Mark Calaway, Jeff Hardy, or the WWE….as much as I wish I did, it is sadly not the case. I also do not own Tanya or Sammy, they are just friends of mine. In my story, Mark is 34, John is 28, and Jeff is 30. All the girls are around the age of 25.

"Hurry guys! We are going to miss our flight!" Samantha called up the stairs to the girls, who in her opinion, were moving way to slowly.

"God Samantha! Chill. You will get to see Jeff Hardy. I promise you," Tanya said as she walked down the stairs, carrying her suitcase. She was followed closely by Ashley, the third and final roommate.

"I swear, if I miss seeing Jeff, there will be hell to pay. I don't care if it is your birthday Ashley," Samantha said as she picked up her own bag and started to walk towards the door.

Ashley smirked and grabbed her coat and purse from the hook. "The flight doesn't leave for another hour and we live ten minutes away….walking. We will have plenty of time."

Samantha sighed and gathered her own belongings and Tanya followed suit. The three girls left the apartment and headed towards the elevator. The time spent in the elevator as it descended downwards and the ride to the airport was spent in complete and total silence. Each girl was not only thinking of the night that was ahead of them, but also of their perfect plans for that night.

Tanya, Ashley, and Samantha had grown-up together and it seemed like they were joined at the hip. In a way, you could say that was true. They did almost everything together from going on triple dates, attending the same schools, sharing an apartment, even watching wrestling together. Still, they all had their difference like every person. While Samantha wanted to pursue singing and acting, both Tanya and Ashley chose another path. Tanya wanted to be a cook and Ashley wanted to be a writer.

As the friends boarded the plane, they could not hide their excitement. They all let out tiny squeals of joy and Tanya turned to Ashley. "I am so happy that your birthday is finally here." She said.

Samantha nodded. "Yeah, 'cause now that you are twenty-five, your dad has to fulfill his end of the bargain. I mean, he did promise after all," She said.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, well he did fulfill his end of the bargain. Three front row tickets to Raw, dead center, where we can see John, Jeff, and Mark," She said.

"How did you pull of front row, dead center tickets to Raw anyway Ashley?" Samantha asked, "I mean, it is damn near impossible."

"Well, my dad has a friend that owns the Arena were it is being held and he got them for my dad like two months ago," Ashley replied, "Besides, my dad promised me he would as soon as I turn 25 and got done with college. Which I seem to have done both. Though, he still gave me rules he said I should adhere to."

"And what might those rules be?" Samantha asked as the three girls buckled their seatbelts.

"Oh the normal. No random hook-ups. No coming back pregnant. Don't drink to much. And don't get arrested," Ashley replied.

"Which is a good thing that John isn't a random hook-up then," Samantha said and laughed lightly.

"You know it," Ashley replied and laughed along with her, "hell, the way I see it, if John Cena refuses this," at this, she pointed to herself, "he is either blind or out of his damn mind."

Samantha laughed even harder at this. When she regained her composure, she nodded. "That is so very true," She replied, "Hell, even if Jeff turns this down," she pointed to herself here like Ashley had done, "he has taken one to many kicks to the head or he has a few screws loose up in that head of his."

Tanya and Ashley both laughed. "What about you Tanya? You going to get some Deadman Lovin' tonight?" Ashley asked.

Tanya smiled and nodded. "Did you even have to ask?" She said, "With a body like mine no man can deny."

All of them laughed. They knew that they were overconfident with themselves, some might even call them cocky, but that didn't matter. They were just themselves and nothing more or less. And if anyone had a problem with that, they could suck it as they walked out the door. At least that was the motto they lived by.

As the plane began to rise, the three girls snuggled into their seats. The three hours to New York City would pass in no time. They all had tonight to think about so talking wasn't an issue and for some, mainly Ashley, who hates getting up before noon, would be spent catching up on some sleep.

The three hour flight passed quickly and before any of the girls realized it, they were walking into the airport terminal and over the conveyor belt to retrieve their bags. When they all had their luggage, they headed to the door. As they were about to reach the middle of the airport, they were stopped by a man holding a sign that read 'Christianson and Party.'

Ashley walked up to the man. He was dressed in a nice black suit, probably Armani, and wore a simply smile. "I am Ashley Christianson and these are my friends. Tanya Stevens and Samantha Rodriguez."

The man nodded. "Nice to meet you. I am your driver Leo Jacobs and if you follow me I will take you to your limo."

Tanya and Samantha turned and looked at Ashley. "Man, your dad sure goes all out doesn't he?" Tanya asked.

Ashley simply shrugged. "What can I say, he loves me. Plus, I kinda told him too," She said and they all grabbed their bags again and began to follow Leo out of the crowded New York City airport.

The small group maneuvered their way through the packed walkways of the airport. It took them ten minutes before they were standing in front of the black stretch limo that would take them to their hotel. Leo walked over to the door and held it open and the girls cheered gleefully before climbing in. The inside had black leather seats, a fully stocked mini bar, and a stereo, which was immediately turned on.

"I can't believe we are here!" Ashley said as she opened the sunroof and looked up as the tall buildings passed overhead.

"Well you better believe it," Tanya said as she took a seat in between Samantha and Ashley

Samantha smiled at them and held up a bottle of champagne and three glasses. "Time to celebrate Ashley's birthday," She said and uncorked the bottle. She filled each glass and handed one to Tanya and one to Ashley.

"Let's make a toast," Tanya said, "To Ashley turning twenty-five and the fact that we get to see the WWE Superstars live tonight!" They all cheered and clinked glasses before they each downed their champagne.

The remainder of the ride passed in pretty much the same fashion. The three girls were bursting with excitement and celebrating the fact that they were here. They laughed, finished the champagne, and waved to the people on the streets of the crowded city.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but in reality was only thirty minutes, the limo stopped. Leo got out and walked over to their door, opening it for them. Tanya, Samantha, and Ashley stepped out into the sun of New York and Leo closed the door behind them before going around to the trunk and retrieving their bags. The three friends stood in that spot for a few minutes, looking up at the Plaza hotel which would serve as their home for the next three days.

All of them thanked Leo who simply nodded and told them that he would be there and four to pick them up and take them to the Arena. That gave them a solid 3 hours to get ready for the show. The girls nodded and Leo got back into the limo and drove off.

They all reached down and gathered their bags before walking into the revolving doors of the Plaza. The lobby was decorated beautifully with fancy décor and painting. People were milling around, checking in or out, or sitting on the couches socializing with one another. The girls headed over to the front desk and waited for the people in front of them to finish up.

"Welcome to the Plaza Hotel. How may I help you this morning," the lady asked sweetly. She was dressed in a simple grey button suit and her name tag read 'Bonnie.'

"Um, yes, we have reservations under the name Christianson," Ashley said and showed Bonnie her ID. Bonnie nodded at her before typing it into the computer.

After a few minutes, she looked back at the three girls in front of her. "Why yes. One three bedroom suite for three nights. Is that correct?" She asked and Ashley nodded, "Okay." Bonnie did some more typing and then returned her attention back to the girls. "Here are your room keys. Please enjoy your stay. If you need anything, somebody is down here twenty-four seven to help you."

Ashley nodded and took the keys from Bonnie. "Thank you," She said and picked up her bags.

Ashley, Tanya, and Samantha smiled once more at Bonnie before they walked over to the elevator. Tanya pushed the button. As the waited for the elevator to come, they looked around the lobby and nearly froze when they saw three guys standing at the desk they had just left.

"Oh," Samantha started.

"My," Tanya said.

"God," Ashley finished. For standing at the desk was none other then John Cena, Jeff Hardy, and Mark Callaway. Without thinking the girls shrieked lightly to one another, not able to contain their excitement.

The guys looked up and smiled when they saw Samantha, Ashley, and Tanya. They chuckled lightly before returning their attention back to Bonnie who was checking them in.

"Ashley, this is going to be the best birthday ever!" Samantha said.

"I agree with Sammy Ashley. Your birthday is off to a fantastic start." Tanya said.

Ashley, who was still staring at John, could only nodded.

John felt someone staring at him and looked up, locking eyes with Ashley as he did so. He smiled and Ashley smiled back. "My birthday is going to be the best yet," She said still smiling at John, who had, yet again, turned his attention back to Bonnie.

The elevator dinged signaling that it was there and when the doors opened, Tanya and Samantha pulled Ashley inside. "Come on, let's go get ready." Tanya said.

With that, the doors closed and they started going upward to get ready for their night of adventure.

A/N: There you have it…chapter one. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it….Thank you Tanya and Samantha….for the ideas of this story. Love you guys bunches. Bye!!


	2. We're off to see Raw

_A/N: Here is chapter two. Please enjoy and review._

_It was four O'clock and the three friends stood in front of the Plaza. They were bubbling with excitement and couldn't stop the smiles on their faces. In less then two hours, they would be watching Raw live. They would get to see their favorite wrestlers, muscles, sweat, and all._

_Leo finally arrived with the limo, only five minutes late, but given the traffic, the girls let it slide. Leo walked around the limo and opened the door for them and they thanked him before they climbed inside. _

"_I am so excited," Ashley said, breaking the silence. Ever since seeing John in the lobby, she had been bouncing off the walls. Samantha had even slapped her a time or two to get her to shut up. Although, Samantha had been talking about Jeff just as bad._

_Tanya nodded her agreement. "I know," She said, "I can't wait to see Mark again. Man, he was looking sexy today when we saw him in the lobby."_

_Samantha laughed. "So was Jeff," She said, "I mean, did you see his smile? It was so sexy…just like him."_

"_Did you see Jo-" Ashley started but was cut off by Samantha putting a hand over her mouth._

"_We heard you Ashley and all about Cena's breathtaking smile since you came out of your stupor. Enough already," She said._

_Ashley looked at her. "Oh yeah, this coming from the girl that has been talking about Jeff Hardy since I told you of today," She said and punched Samantha on the arm gently._

_Samantha punched her arm gently back. "Okay, so point taken. But still at least Jeff is hot," She said._

"_Oh you did not just go there," Ashley said, holding back her laughter._

"_Oh, I so did." Samantha replied._

"_You know secretly, deep down, you are in love with John," Ashley replied._

"_Yeah, and secretly, deep down my dad is a leprechaun," Samantha replied and with that all three girls bust into streaming fits of laughter. _

"_Okay…okay, I have to give you that," Ashley said as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. _

_Tanya and Samantha wiped their own tears of mirth from their eyes as they nodded their heads in agreement. It was moments like this that each girl cherished above all others. Times when they could joke and know that it was all in fun. It was times were they could have fun without the pressures of school or families to get in the way._

_The rest of the drive passed with all the girls talking and joking. They knew that they had been in the limo for over thirty minutes, but it still surprised them when they stopped in front of the Arena. Leo came around and again opened the door for them. He helped them out and they all thanked him. _

_The three girls looked around at the clutter of people already waiting. For it being only around 4:30, they were surprised to see all the people here. It seemed like hundreds had already shown up, which probably was a good estimate. _

_Ashley waved when she saw her dad's friend and told the other two to follow her. "Hey Martin," She said when she reached him. She gave him a hug before letting go._

_Martin hugged her back. "So I see that my favorite God child is here. How does it feel being 25?"_

_Ashley shrugged. "Not much different then being 24," She replied, "And thanks…for hooking the tickets up for me and my friends."_

_Martin simply shrugged. "No problem. Now if you three follow me, I will take you to your seats," He said and began to walk towards the Arena._

"_So, are the superstars here yet?" Samantha asked, "Namely Jeff."_

_Martin chuckled gently. "Sadly to say, I can not divulge that information," He said, "We don't want fan girls to break into backstage."_

_Tanya and Ashley laughed as Samantha pouted. They continued to make their way past groups of people standing in line to get in. When they made it to the front of the line, Martin opened the door and scooted them forward. They heard a few people complain about filthy rich people before the doors closed. _

_When they were fully closed, the girls burst out laughing, trying hard not to trip over anything or run into anything due to their laughter. They followed Martin down stairs and passed rows of seats until finally, the made it to the front row. Right in the middle, where three seats with signs reading 'reserved.' Ashley immediately dibbed the chair in the middle. Normally the others would fight with Ashley for it, but since it was her birthday, the both agreed. _

"_So, the doors open in a few minutes and be warned, it will be a mad house. Just so that you are prepared," Martin said, "People always push for the front seats." _

_Ashley nodded at him and with that, he walked away to head back towards the doors so that he could open them when it was time too. All of them took their seats and smiled at one another. This was it…they were here and in only a matter of an hour, they would be watching the events of Raw unfold before them. It was so exciting. _

_They all let out excited squeals as they heard ruckus coming around them. They looked around and saw the Arena filling up with people. Martin was not lying, this was a mad house. All around them, people rushed to their seats. They were all talking excitedly to one another. _

_They all looked over as a few people took the seats next to them and the girls started to laugh. What were the odds that the same people who had called them filthy rich people would be sitting right next to them? They all looked at each other as they composed themselves. Samantha turned towards the people, since she was sitting closer, and smiled innocently. Both Tanya and Ashley could sense that this would not be a pretty sight and began talking about the weather._

"_By the way, we are not filthy rich. We just happen to be more fortunate enough to have family with connections…and a lot of money," She said, "So next time, get your facts straight…okay?" _

_Samantha turned to join the conversation going on between Tanya and Ashley when she heard one of the people reply with a sarcastic remark. Samantha turned back towards them. "Watch what you say to people asshole. They might kick your ass," She said before flipping them the finger and turning back towards the other two, trying to regain her control._

_Tanya smiled at Samantha. "Way to handle them," She said and Ashley nodded her head in agreement. _

_After that the time passed quickly. There was not much conversation shared between the three because after the Arena filled up, it was hard to hear even the person sitting next you. Still, the girls could really care less about making small talk to pass the time. They had their sights set on the fact that pretty soon, the show would start._

_Finally, after what felt like an eternity the fireworks went off, alerting the talking crowd that the show was about to start. The Arena erupted into loud cheers. Ashley grabbed Tanya and Samantha's hands. "This is it guys," She said, "This is really happening." They all smiled and moved to the edge of their seats, anticipating the start of Raw._

_The show started at last. There was a few matches that didn't really capture their attention and some that grabbed some of their attention like the match between Triple H and Randy Orton. Also, the match between Chris Jericho and HBK Vs. Batista and Finlay. That match was intense. _

_That is when it happened. After waiting forty-five minutes, the starting notes of the familiar song started. Ashley erupted into loud cheers and grabbed her camera again, after using it to take pictures of a few other WWE superstars, just as John Cena himself burst out from backstage. Ashley's mouth dropped open. God, he was hot. She shook her head and closed her mouth, checking to make sure she hadn't drooled. Tanya and Samantha both laughed and Ashley shot them death glares, but smiled all the same._

"_Oh my God, it is really John Cena," Ashley said and again she heard Tanya and Samantha laugh from both sides of her. This time, she ignored them. Her focus was on the man that was entering the ring and walking over to the opposite side._

_John Cena leaned down and picked up the microphone that was lying there. He walked back over to the middle of the ring. "So a very reliable source tells me that someone is celebrating their birthday today, more importantly her twenty-fifth birthday, that is quite the milestone. So before my match with Mr. Kennedy, I would like to wish her a happy birthday and hope it is an amazing one."_

_With that, he placed the mic back were it belongs, threw his hat off, took his shirt off, and threw it directly at Ashley, who caught it. John winked at her before Mr. Kennedy's music started and John turned his attention to his opponent. Ashley screamed lightly and could have swore she had died and gone to heaven. _

_The bell rang and the match started. It was an intense fight and a brutal one at that. Mr. Kennedy gave John his best material and John dished out as much as he took. In the end, John got the three count. I mean, was there even any doubt?_

_There was a diva tag team match afterwards between Ashley Massaro and Maria going against Melina and Jullian. There were a few speeches given and a few confrontations during those speeches. Nothing really major after the Cena and Kennedy match._

_Well that was until the lights turned off and another familiar music filled the Arena. Then out came the Undertaker through the smoke, strolling along in his slow pace like every time. "Making his way to the ring all the way from Death Valley…the Undertaker!" Lillian Garcia's voice rang throughout the building. The cheers got louder._

_Undertaker made it to the ring, but instead of going in, he stopped right in front of the three girls. He took off his hat and before the girls knew it, he placed it on Tanya's head. Then he turned around and walked up the steel steps and into the squared circle known as the ring._

_Tanya reached up and took the hat off her head and looked at it for a moment before back at the Undertaker. "Oh my God…Oh my God," She said repeatedly. When Samantha had had enough of that, she proceeded to walk over to Tanya and slapped her lightly._

"_Get a hold on yourself," She said shaking Tanya's shoulders. _

_Tanya shook her head and smiled. "Thanks, I needed that," She said and they laughed just as the Great Khali's music sounded._

_They all watched as he made his way into the ring and the two competitors stared each other down. The bell sound and they locked up, starting the match quickly. Tanya held the hat tightly in her hands as the match proceeded. It was a very back and forth battle, each just as strong as the other. But there had to be a winner and the winner turned out to be the Undertaker after delivering a Choke Slam to the Great Khali._

_Tanya cheered when Undertaker was declared the winner and Samantha and Ashley followed suit. They all watched as he left the ring and headed up the walkway that lead backstage, leaving the Great Khali sitting in the ring._

_There was three more matches left. One was a tag team match between John Morrison and the Miz going against Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes. There was one between Kane and JBL. The last match though, caused the most excitement. It was the match that Samantha had been waiting for since the show started._

_The music for M.V.P started and there was a mixed reaction though out the Arena. Some booed and some cheered. M.V.P. strolled down to the ring with his normal arrogant walk and climbed into the ring, hardly caring about what the crowd's reaction was. He got braced as his music died down and his opponents music started._

_Cheers erupted throughout every row in the Arena as the Rainbow Haired Warrior, Jeff Hardy, came out, doing his normal dance. Samantha screamed loudly, nearly causing Ashley to go deaf. Jeff made his way to the ring. He jumped onto the ring post once inside and did his normal thing before pulling off his shirt. He threw it to a girl in the front row. The very same girl that at this moment was screaming excitedly and clutching Ashley's hand in a bone crushing grip and Jeff's shirt in the other._

"_Jeez Sammy. I still need to use this hand, thanks," Ashley said as she pulled her hand out of Samantha's and felt her fingers. Nothing felt like it was broken so that was good._

_Samantha looked over at Ashley and smiled weakly. "Sorry Ash," She said. Both her and Ashley heard laughing on the other side and turned to see Tanya trying, and failing to hide her laughter._

_Samantha settled down a little after the bell rang and the match began. For the most part, the match was what you expected it to be. Jeff with his high-flying stunts and M.V.P with his submission holds. The match raged on for a while. It went back and forth from Jeff being in command and then to M.V.P. Samantha was going insane every time that Jeff seemed to be winning and then M.V.P. would take over._

_After ten minutes of intense fighting, the bell sounded, ending the match. M.V.P laid on the floor having suffered from Jeff Hardy's famous Swanton Bomb. He celebrated for a few seconds before leaving the ring and walking over to the girl that had gotten his shirt. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek before moving to her ear and whispering, "Come backstage after the show. I will put you and your friends on the list."_

_With that, he backed up and walked away and backstage. Samantha looked at her friends and together they all screamed. _

"_King, can you believe it? Jeff Hardy just kissed the cheek of the girl with the black and orange hair. By the looks of it too, three of our WWE Superstars have given those three girls something to remember them by. I have never seen this before."_

"_I wonder if the girls's chests sizes have anything to do with it? Either way, those are the three luckiest girls in this Arena tonight. There is going to be a lot of jealous girls leaving here tonight."_

"_You can say that again King," Jim Ross replied and with that…Raw Monday Night Live went off the air. _

_Everyone began filing out, except for the three girls sitting in the front row. They each clutched their mementos and headed to the backstage. Their night of adventure and fun was just about to get even more exciting._

_A/N: So if you are confused about how John, Mark, and Jeff knew what girls to give the things too…here is the shirts the girls were wearing:_

_Samantha: __i194./albums/z108/HBK619619/75059X.jpg_

_Tanya: /images/merchandise/200/undertaker-01.jpg_

_Ashley: /rb/images/kidscenahustle.jpg_

_Also, I know this isn't the WWE Superstars characters things, but it is my story, so it can happen. I hope you guys like this new chapter. Chapter three should be up soon._


	3. Party like a WWE Superstar

_**Chapter 3**_

**The three friends walked to the backstage area. It wasn't that far to walk, although they could have taken the shortcut the superstars took, but that might have seemed a little stalkerish. "How lucky are we girls?" Samantha asked, "millions of girls around the world are dying to be us right now."**

**Before the other two could reply, they reached a guard standing with a clipboard. Beyond him, the girls could see WWE Superstars walking around, hanging out for a little before they had to leave. "Name," The guard asked. **

**"My name is Sam-" Samantha said before she was cut off .**

**"Well…well…well, what do we have here?" Kennedy said as he walked towards them. He was followed by MVP and Santino. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am MR. Kenndyyyyy-"**

**"Mr. Kennedy, God, we got it. The first time you did it in the ring…the second time….and the third time just now….enough is enough," Ashley said cutting him off from his long name introduction.**

**MVP stepped forward and smiled at Samantha. "I am Montel Vontavious Porter, but you can call me MVP," He said, "for I am the Most Valuable Player to the wrestling world."**

**Samantha snorted. "Funny, last I checked you were the least."**

**Tanya and Ashley snickered beside her and so did Mr. Kennedy and Santino. He shot death glares at his comrades, which shut them up quickly. Tanya, Samantha, and Ashley looked at the three guys there, staring them down.**

**Santino stepped forward and extended his hand towards Tanya. "I am Santino Marella. You might recognize me by my stunning appearance," He said.**

**"Or lack there of," Tanya said under her breath so that only Samantha and Ashley heard, who immediately burst out laughing.**

**"So, what do you ladies say about escorting us to our locker room? We can get to know each other a little better," Mr. Kennedy asked, putting his arm around Ashley, who swiftly moved to the side, causing it to fall back to his side.**

**"Or we could not and say we did," Tanya said, "Either way…the answer is still no."**

**"Oh come on ladies. Don't be like that. We can have our own little party," MVP chimed up as he also stepped forward towards Samantha.**

**"I swear, if you take one more step towards me, Randy Orton's kicks won't be the only thing you have to worry about," Samantha said.**

**"You're a feisty one," MVP said, "Just the way I like them."**

**"Look guys, we are not interested. Just go away and leave us to our peace before-" Tanya started, but was cut off. Man, people seemed to be doing that a lot lately.**

**"We make you," Someone said behind them and they all turned around to see John, Jeff, and Mark standing there. John being the one that had spoken. "And I don't have a problem beating you twice in one night Kennedy."**

**"Same here MVP. Now step away from the ladies," Jeff said.**

**"Now why would we do that?" MVP asked as he stepped forward and placed his arm around Samantha's shoulders. She shook it off and glared at him. A look that could kill a thousand times over. **

**"Because the way I see it, they don't like you," Mark said, "Besides, they're with us."**

**"Says who?" Santino asked, "We were the ones that found them back here. All alone."**

**"Well, considering I invited this one," Jeff said and pointed to Samantha, "and her friends back here, I do believe that says that they are here to see us and not you guys."**

**"Besides, if you don't back off, well, it won't be a pretty sight," John said as he stepped forward.**

**Ashley smiled at him and he smiled back causing Ashley to blush lightly. Okay, so she was a little star struck and it didn't help that this close up made John even hotter. Ashley couldn't stop staring.**

**"You have three seconds," Mark said and began counting. When he reached two, the other three guys were gone. **

**"So you guys want to come backstage or not?" Jeff asked smirking. **

**Samantha and Tanya nodded and then turned to Ashley who was still staring at John, who merely laughed. "Um, one moment," Samantha said and walked over to Ashley. She slapped her gently, yet forcefully on the cheek. "Snap out of it Ashley. It is only John Freakin' Cena."**

**"Really? I am only John Freakin' Cena?" John asked as he turned to Samantha and smirked, raising his eyebrows to add emphasis to the question. Samantha shrugged and blushed lightly.**

**Ashley shook her head. "Only John Freakin' Cena? Sammy are you nuts? Have you seen him? Have you seen his smile? Or his eyes for that matter? Have you paid the least amount of attention at all to-" She stopped realizing that they were standing there and she blushed.**

**Samantha and Tanya burst out laughing. "Don't mind her…she goes mute at times…and you can't shut her up other times," Tanya said.**

**"Yeah, when she saw you guys in the lobby, I think she went into a coma. It was the quietest that I have ever seen her…ever." Samantha replied.**

**"Oh come off it Sammy. She had to balance you out. You wouldn't shut up about Jeff," Tanya said, "I mean, Jeff this and Jeff that. I was tempted to throw a pillow at you….or the lamp."**

**"Uhm, can we discuss this later? You know…when we aren't in front of the three very people we are talking about?" Ashley asked finally able to speak normally. She gestured to the three WWE superstars who were looking at them, trying not to laugh.**

**"Ah, so she does speak," John said and smirked at Ashley. **

**Ashley shrugged. "Force of habit…been doing it since I was three….don't think it will stop anytime soon," She started, "I am thinking about seeing a doctor….you know, to get it checked out."**

**Before Ashley knew what happened a hand met the back of her head. "Zip it!?!?" Samantha said as Ashley brought a hand up to rub the back of her head.**

**John laughed. "Do you babble a lot?" He asked.**

**Tanya chimed in. "Only when she is nervous."**

**"I make you nervous?" John asked as he looked at her.**

**Ashley blushed and looked down at her shoes. "No…why would you think that…I mean it is not like…like…." She sighed, unable to make a comparison and looked back up, "Okay…maybe a little."**

**Everyone laughed and then Jeff started to talk. "So I think we should go to the locker room and get our stuff…it is almost time to be out of here."**

**The other two superstars nodded and then looked at the girls. "Well, if you follow us ladies, then we can collect our things and blow this popsicle stand." Mark said.**

**"Lead the way," Samantha replied and Jeff began to walk and everyone else followed.**

**It was silent for a few minutes before Samantha spoke again. "You know….I remember that time we were talking about you guys. It was a really weird conversation too. I remember Tanya saying something about wanting to see Mark naked….that is all I pretty much remember."**

**Tanya looked back at Samantha, her face red. "Well, if I remember correctly, you said in the exact same conversation that you wanted to jump Jeff's bones," She replied.**

**Samantha simply shrugged at the response. "I did," She said, "And I meant every word of it."**

**Jeff looked at her. "You did now did you?" He asked.**

**"Um, yeah," Samantha said, "I mean a lot of what I say."**

**Jeff smirked at her. "Do you have any plans on making that promise into a reality?" He asked as he looked at her.**

**"Hell Freakin' Yeah," Samantha replied.**

**"Okay…that's enough you two…before I get the hose," Mark said and laughed.**

**They continued to walk for a little longer and that is when it happened. "Oh my god," Tanya said turning around to face her friends, "It is Batista. He was amazing tonight." As she said this though, she didn't pay attention. She flew into the air and before she hit the ground, a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Stupid cord," She muttered just as Samantha and Ashley began laughing and Jeff and John tried to hide their laughter, but Tanya could have cared less. **

**She smiled at the man who had caught her and smiled bigger when she saw Mark. "Um, thanks…for catching me," She said to him.**

**Mark shrugged. "No problem. I mean, I couldn't let my favorite girl get hurt now could I?"**

**Tanya blushed as she looked down at her hands. "Um, thanks…again," She said and realized that Mark had yet to let go of her.**

**"Okay you two…time to get a move on," Samantha said behind them and they both stood up and the group again began to walk towards the locker room.**

**The walk wasn't that far and when they arrived Jeff held open the door. "After you ladies," He said.**

**The girls looked at each other before walking into the locker room. It was the way you expected a locker room to look like. Showers on the left, a wall separating it from the lockers and benches on the right. Sitting on those benches, a few standing by the lockers, were a few of the WWE superstars themselves. They went quiet as soon as the group walked in.**

**"So this is the girl that you have been talking about all afternoon?" Randy asked as he stood up and walked over to the group. He held out his hand.**

**Ashley looked back at John who was rubbing the back of his head, avoiding eye contact. Ashley laughed lightly. It was cute to see John embarrassed. Ashley took Randy's hand and shook it. "I am Ashley Christianson."**

**"Who are your friends?" Randy asked after he was done shaking Ashley's and extending it towards Tanya and Samantha.**

**"I'm Tanya Stevens," Tanya replied as she shook Randy's hand.**

**"Samantha," Samantha replied also shaking his hand. She didn't offer a last name, just her first.**

**By this time, other WWE superstars were also around them introducing themselves, though the girls already knew who they all were. The girls politely introduced themselves yet again to the few slackers who had selective hearing. A silence fell over them after all the introductions were made.**

**"Awkward," Ashley said, breaking the silence as she rocked back and forth on her heels.**

**"Ashley, silence is awkward to you period," Tanya said, "no matter if it is or isn't."**

**Ashley shrugged. "Guilty as charged," She said and everyone laughed.**

**"So Randy," Ashley started, "I like your new theme song. Your old was good, but this one is better. Almost rivals my first favorite."**

**"Oh yeah? And who has your favorite theme song?" Randy asked**

**"Well, it is more or less a tie between a few," Ashley said, "like John's, Cryme Time's, and Paul's. Oh and Jeff's, but Sammy said that I am not really suppose to like it because Jeff is her man…or something along those lines."**

**"Anywho," Samantha said, trying to change the subject quickly, "I say it is time for a subject change. Not that I don't love the theme songs, but I am getting bored."**

**"So Paul, you excited for the new baby?" Tanya asked.**

**Paul looked up and nodded. "Yeah. Steph and I can't wait to have another little munchkin running around."**

**Just then, Jeff walked over to them and put his arm around Samantha's shoulders and Mark did the same to Tanya. "You guys ready to go?" Jeff asked and the girls nodded.**

**Mark and Jeff said their good-byes as John did the same. "We will see you guys later," John said walking over to Ashley and putting his arm over her shoulders.**

**"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Randy said, smirking.**

**"And what wouldn't you do Orton?" John joked, shoving him lightly.**

**Randy shrugged. "Good point," He replied, "Have fun then you guys." The group left the locker room then and the door swung shut behind them. **

**"So, I say that we go back to the hotel, change, and then meet at the hotel bar," Jeff said as he lead the group outside into the warm night of New York City. "Does that sound good?"**

**"Sounds good," Samantha agreed and the others nodded their own head in agreement.**

**The group walked over to the three limos that were situated the furthest away from the doors. "So, we will meet up with everyone in about an hour or so," Mark said as he put his arm around Tanya's waist and guided her towards his own limo. The guys nodded before leading their own respective ladies to their limo.**

**The limos began to drive off once everyone was inside. They wound their way through the crowded city. The girls watched as New York passed by their windows, crowded with people having little parties of their own. Each limo was abuzz with music playing over head and engaging in conversations with their own guy.**

**Around thirty minutes later, the limos pulled up to the hotel. They each got out of their respective limos and walked over to the middle of the walkway. "So I say we all go and get changed and meet at the bar in thirty minutes," Jeff said as they all walked into the hotel.**

**They nodded and Mark reached down and took Tanya's hand in his own. He smiled down at her before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it gently. "See you in thirty," He told her as they reached the elevators.**

**Tanya smiled and nodded, a blush creeping lightly to her cheeks. The elevators dinged, signaling they had arrived. The girls headed into the one of the right, waving good-bye as the boys got into the one on the left. Slowly, the elevator doors closed and it started upwards and towards their floors.**

**Thirty minutes later, the doors to the elevator opened and the girls stepped out, looking like perfection. They made their way to the only bar in the hotel and slowly they opened the door. Their eyes immediately scanned the few people in there and they sighed when they did not see their guys. They walked into the bar and waited against the wall, facing the door so that they could spot them when they came.**

**"So, how do I look?" Samantha asked, indicating her outfit. She still had on the same tight jeans she had worn to the match, but now instead of a Jeff Hardy shirt, she now wore an orange halter top with a white rose drawn on it, making it look like graffiti. Her make-up was done simply; she had on some lip gloss and her eye shadow was a hazy white. Her hair was curled and pulled back.**

**"You look amazing Sammy," Tanya said as she tugged on her shirt. Like Samantha, she still had on the same jeans. She had on a green tank top that had light green trim, which made her eyes stand out beautifully. She had on smoky green eye shadow and a clear coat of gloss on her lips. Her hair was straight down with a green butterfly clip in her hair.**

**"You look amazing too," Ashley replied as she looked at Tanya and smiled. Ashley looked down at her own outfit. She, like Samantha and Tanya, had on the same jeans she had during the show. Gone was the John Cena shirt having been replaced instead with a blue t-shirt that was cut off a little bit above her belly button. She had on light blue eye shadow for make-up and that was it. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with some of her bangs framing her face.**

**"You look awesome too Ashley," Samantha said and she smiled at both of them. **

**"Thanks," Ashley replied as she smiled at her two friends who smiled back.**

**Conversation stopped between the three friends as the doors to the bar were opened and the guys walked in. They all smiled when their eyes landed on the girls as they drank them in. Jeff wore a pair of black pants, a black tank top, and a neon green belt. Mark wore a simple pair of blue jeans, white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. John was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a sports jersey. The group of three let the doors close behind them as they walked over to the girls.**

**"Hey Beautiful," Mark said when he reached Tanya and he leaned down and kissed her cheek gently.**

**"Hi," Tanya said as she smiled at him, blushing lightly. **

**Mark smiled at her and took her hand in his. "What do you say that I go and buy you a drink?" He asked**

**Tanya smiled again and nodded. "Sure. I would like that," She replied.**

**"Great," Mark said and smiled at her again before placing her hand gently on the small of her back and leading her over to the bar.**

**"How rude. They don't even ask if we want anything," Samantha said as she watched the two walk to the bar.**

**Jeff smiled at her. "Well, that is why I am here," He said and took her hand in his. He led her to the bar and proceeded to buy her a drink.**

**Ashley turned to John and smiled. "You going incognito?" She asked.**

**John looked at her with a puzzled expression before looking down at his outfit and laughing lightly. "I figured that I would be recognized no matter what I wore," He replied.**

**Ashley nodded. "Yeah, you are probably right," She said, "I only know a few people who don't watch wrestling."**

**John smiled at her and took his hand in hers. "Come on. Let me buy you a drink," He said as he led her to the bar.**

**Ashley nodded and allowed him to guide her to the bar. "Let's," She agreed.**

**When they arrived at the bar, Ashley looked around and spotted Mark and Tanya talking quietly amongst themselves in a semi-secluded table. Ashley smiled. Mark and Tanya were adorable together. Ashley turned her attention back to the bar and spotted Jeff and Samantha doing shots. She had to laugh lightly. Samantha and Jeff were so alike, it was kind of scary.**

**"So, what would you like to drink?" John asked taking Ashley out of her thoughts of how cute her friends looked with their dates.**

**"Oh, um, a beer," Ashley replied, which earned a scoff from Samantha. Ashley looked over towards her friend in time to catch the eye roll that she threw Jeff.**

**"Come on Ashley. Have a little fun. Live a little," Samantha said, "You only live once."**

**Tanya looked up from her conversation with Mark and nodded at Ashley. "Yeah, we are in New York City after all."**

**Ashley sighed. "But my dad said 'no drinking," She replied, "and considering he has the power to disown me…" She trailed off, not really sure how to finish.**

**"He meant don't get wasted. Besides, we are not going anywhere," Samantha said, "Our room is in the hotel. We don't have to drive or make a mockery out of your family name."**

**"And you are twenty-five. It's time for you to break out a little," Tanya said.**

**Ashley sighed again. "Obliviously you forgot about that time at that party a few years back," She replied. She shuddered at the thought. To say that was an embarrassing moment was an understatement. It was more like an embarrassing year after that party.**

**John laughed lightly and put a comforting hand on her back. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," He whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run down Ashley's spine.**

**"Fine….fine," Ashley said as she sighed. She hated being pressured into things, "I will have a Bacardi O3 then."**

**John smiled at her and ordered their drinks. He handed hers to her when they arrived and they walked over to an empty table that was still close to the other two couples. "So, what happened at that party a few years ago?" John asked, still smiling.**

**Ashley shook his head. "Let's just say it involved to many shots and not enough remaining common sense," She replied, "And that's all I am revealing."**

**John laughed lightly. "Fine, I will take what I can get," He said.**

**The conversation continued between the two. It changed topics regularly considering Ashley could never seem to stay focused on anything for to long since she was like born. Still John didn't seem to mind and went along with it.**

**At Tanya and Mark's table, the conversation had continued. It has all flown naturally, starting from discussing Tanya's future plans and ambitions; opening her own restaurant; to Mark's favorite thing to do besides wrestle; work on bikes. The conversation went on from there, branching out to other categories. **

**They flirted lots, and shared lots of laughs. Nothing seemed forced and for once, Tanya was just having a good time. Mark smiled at her from across the table and it made Tanya swoon. 'God, his smile is so sexy,' Tanya thought to herself as she smiled back at him. **

**Mark reached across the table and rubbed her cheek gently. "You look cute when you blush," He replied gently as he watched her.**

**This only made Tanya blush more as she shook her head, causing hair to fall in front of her face. Mark laughed lightly as he watched her. 'God, she is so adorable,' he thought to himself.**

**Without thinking about it, Mark reached over to her and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Hey, don't be shy," He said.**

**Tanya smiled and laughed lightly. "Who said I was shy?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. **

**Mark bit back a moan and instead opted to smile another of his award winning smiles. "I will take your word for it."**

**"Or you could find out for yourself," Tanya replied and this time, Mark barely managed to suppress this moan.**

**Before he could reply, however, Sammy and Jeff walked over to them. Jeff had his arm around Samantha's lower back and she was leaning into him gently. "Hey Tanya, sorry to interrupt," She started, "Um, I just wanted to tell you that I was going to head up to the room. I think Ashley might be coming up also."**

**Tanya nodded and looked over at Mark quickly before returning her gaze back to Samantha and nodded. "Yeah, I think we will join you guys up there."**

**Ashley walked over to them just then, her hand clasped in John's. "So, are you guys heading up with us?" She asked.**

**Tanya nodded as both her and Mark stood up. "We are," She said. **

**Ashley smiled. "Cool. So are we going up now?" She asked.**

**"Why are you in such a hurry Ash?" Tanya asked.**

**"I am not in a hurry," Ashley stated, "I just want to change into my pajamas."**

**"Awe, but this outfit suits you," John said as he ran his hand over her stomach lightly, which made Ashley blush.**

**"Let's go then," Samantha said as she led the way towards the door. Everyone else followed suit. When they got to the elevators, the guys let go of the girls and said their goodbyes, but were immediately pulled back to them as the girls gripped their arms and led them into their elevator. **

**"No one said the party was over yet," Samantha said as the doors closed. She exchanged a smirk with Tanya and Ashley.**

**"Oh really? And how do you suggest we continue the party?" Jeff asked as he smirked at Samantha.**

**Samantha smirked back at him. "Oh, I have a few ideas," She said.**

**The elevator made its slow descent upwards until it stopped and the doors opened with a ding. Sammy looked at the other two girls. "So who has the room key?" She asked.**

**Ashley reached into her back pocket and pulled it out as they began to walk towards their room, leading the guy with them. "I knew you two would forget," She said simply, "like you did last night."**

**"On my defense, I had other things to think about then to grab the key," Samantha said. Tanya nodded her head in agreement.**

**The group continued to make their way down the hall until they stopped at the room at the very end. Ashley swiped the key and opened the door. The group stepped inside and the girls watched as the guys took in their room, well, their suite.**

**"Wow, nice room," Jeff said letting out a whistle.**

**"Thanks," Ashley said, "my dad likes to go big. Sometimes it can be really annoying."**

**Samantha smiled. "But at times like this, it is perfect." She looked at Jeff before walking back over to him. She took his arm and dragged his over to the first door on the left. She waved to the other girls. "I will see you guys in the morning," She said.**

**Tanya and Ashley looked at each other before nodded at her. They snickered lightly and shook their heads before looking at the other two guys. Mark looked at Tanya before walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "So, what room is yours?" He asked.**

**Tanya blushed lightly and pointed to the second door on the left. Mark nodded and smiled down at her. He kissed the top of her head, trailing kisses down to her ear. "Feel like giving me a tour?" He asked. Tanya smiled at him before taking his hand and going to her room.**

**Ashley watched Tanya going to her room and then brought her gaze over to John. She blushed lightly and then looked down at the ground. "So…?" She said.**

**John walked over to her and lifted her head gently so that she was looking at him. "If I remember correctly, I do recall you saying that you wanted to get changed into pajamas. Care to model them for me?"**

**Ashley blushed again, but she nodded her head slowly. She took John's hand in hers and began to lead him to the last door on the left. **

**All at once, three bangs rang into the sitting room and each of the three doors fell shut. Afterwards, the sitting room fell into silence. The girls' night of adventure was just beginning to heat up.**

***********

**A/N: There it is, the new chapter. Sorry that it took so long to get up. I have been suffering from writer's block. The next chapter might contain smut. I am still deciding. I don't think I am that good of a smut writer…so I have to think about it. And this chapter is dedicated to Tanya….it is her Christmas present from me. **


	4. Lucky Night

_A/N:_ _So here is the new chapter. Please enjoy. And a special thanks to tanya. She was the one who wrote this chapter. But I must say, that her and Sammy's method's to get me to post are a bit extreme. I mean, is kidnapping even legal????? Well, enjoy._

_P.S. If this chapter is hard to read, sorry. I couldn't figure out how to make miny spaces between the lines._

_*********_

_**Girls Just Want To Have FunChapter 4**_

_**Samantha and Jeff**_

Jeff smiled and waved at his friends as he let Sammy pull him into her room. He had never met any one like Samantha. She was blunt about wanting him and he wanted her. She got him on so many levels and they had just met. He wanted her now. Jeff picked her up as soon as the door was shut. He turned them around and pushed her up against the door and groaned into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around is waist. He slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply wanting more of her.

She let out a surprise gasp as Jeff lowered his head and kissed her. She slid a hand up into his hair and kissed him back with out a second thought. She slid her other hand down and slid it up and under his black wife beater. She pulled back from kissing him. "Jeff shirt off now." She said as she tried to pull his shirt up and off him. She ran her fingers through his hair, breaking the rubber and holding it out of his face. She moved her hips and started to grind against him when she felt how hard and how much he wanted her.

Jeff groaned and helped her remove his shirt. He kissed her for another minute before breaking the kiss and kissing his way down her neck. He started to nibble and suck on the sensitive spot on her neck. He was rewarded with a moan from Samantha. He scraped his teeth over the spot he was nibbling on, running his tongue over it then started to suck. He slid a hand down her chest and ran his hand over her hard nipple. He groaned in pleasure as she started to grind against him. He pulled back from her neck and looked up at her. "Sammy are you sure you want this?" He asked her as he stopped moving his hand, wanting to make sure she really wanted this.

Samantha moaned when she felt him kiss his way down her to her neck She moved her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. "God Jeff." She cried out as he found the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. She gasped as she felt his teeth on her neck. Her gasped turned to a moan as he started to suck on her neck. She ran her nails up and down his back as he sucked on her neck. She moaned and arched her back when she felt his hands on her breasts. Her nipple hardened instantly. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. "HELL YES!" She told him as she reached down and grabbed the bottom of her halter top and pulled it up and threw it to the ground. Her eyes full of want and desire for the man holding her against the door. She had never wanted any one like she wanted him.

Jeff bit back a moan as she pulled her halter top off and threw it to the floor. He saw the desire and want in her eyes. He lowered his head and ran his tongue over her hard nipple as he reach up with his other hand and ran his thumb over her right nipple. He drew her left nipple into his mouth and started to nibble and suck on it as he caressed her right nipple. He stopped caressing her breast and moved his hand down her stomach he stopped when he ran his hand over her belly button ring. He pulled back from nipple and looked down at her belly button ring as he ran his fingers over it again.

Sammy moaned and arched her back when he took her nipple into his mouth. "Jeff." She moaned out as she left him run his tongue over her nipple. She pushed into his hand when he felt him cup her breast in his hand. She wanted him to much. She moved against his hard erection as she felt him run his hand down to her belly button. She opened her eyes and looked down at him when he ran his hand over her belly button ring. "You like it don't you?" She asked him as she saw and felt him run his fingers over her belly button ring again.

Jeff stepped back from her and unbuttoned her jeans. "Yes I do like it. I like it a lot." He told her as he unzipped her jeans. He slid hand down the front of her jeans, past her panties, and into her wet center. "God you are so wet." He whispered into her ear as he stuck his tongue out and licked the shell of her ear just before he started to nibble on her ear lobe. He ran his finger over her clit and rubbed it before sliding his fingers down and into her.

Samantha smiled at him as he told her this. "Jeff!" She cried out when he slid his hand down into her wet center. She gasped and pushed into his hand as he rubbed her clit and then moved down and started to slid his fingers in and out of her. "God Jeff. I need you. I need you inside of me now." She told him as she started to move with his hand. She knew she would cum soon if he kept it up. She grabbed his hand and looked down at him. "Fuck me now, do that later, please. I want to cum with you inside of me." She told him as she reach down and started to unbuckle his belt buckle.

Jeff stopped when she told him to. He pulled his fingers out of her and he pulled back and away from her and pulled her jeans down and off of her along with her thong. He then unbuttoned his jeans and removed them. He picked her up and thrusted into her with out waiting any longer. "God Sammy you feel so amazing." He told her and slid all the way into her. She was so wet and so tight. He started to move in and out of her as he kissed her.

"Jeff!" Sammy screamed as he felt her thrust into her. He felt to good inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to move up and down on him as he kissed her. She opened her mouth and kissed him back not able to get enough of him. "Hard Jeff." She told him as she broke the kiss. She lowered her hand and bit his shoulder as he thrusted in and out of her. "God Jeff. Like that." She cried out as he started to move faster and harder.

"Sammy!" He moaned out as she bit down on his shoulder. It was pleasure and pain all mixed into one. He started to thrust faster as he reach between them and found her clit and started to rub it. "Cum for me Sammy." He told her as kissed her. He was so close and knew she was too. He wanted her to have as much pleasure as possible.

"Ahh… God… Jeff.." She cried out as he started to rub her clit. She didn't have any choice about coming. Her climax slammed into her with out warning. "Jeff!" She screamed out as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. She dug her nails into his back and kissed him back.

Jeff felt her cum and the force of her orgasm sent him over the edge. "God Sammy!" He slammed in and out of her as he came with her. Spilling deep into her as they rode out the force of their orgasms together. He slumped against her as they both slid down to the floor. Him holding her in his arm. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her temple as they both fought to get their breathing under control. "That was amazing Samantha." He told when he could talk again and got his breathing under control.

Samantha's face was buried in his neck as they slid to the floor. She felt Jeff slid down to the floor and held on to him. "Yes it was amazing." She said to him as she closed her eyes and ran a hand through his hair. She pulled back and smiled at him when he kissed her temple. "What do you say we do this again but only in the bed this time?" She asked him as she lowered her head and kissed him.

Jeff smiled at her when she pulled back and smiled down at him. "I like that idea." He told her as he picked her up and carried her over to her bed and laid her on it. "Lets make this a night to remember." He said as he moved between her legs and leaned down and kissed her.

_**Tanya and Mark**_

Tanya took Mark's and hand led her into her room. She closed and locked the door once they were inside. She turned and looked up at him. "Mark I want you to know I don't do things like this." She told him as she looked up into his green eyes. She was five foot eleven and still had to tilt her had back to look at him. She wanted him. She just didn't want him to think she did this all the smiled down at her as he reached out and pulled her to him.

He reach up and pushed a lock of her long hair behind her hear. "I don't think you do Darlin'." He told her as he looked down into her blue eyes. He knew that she was different. When they had talked tonight they had clicked and she seemed to get him as he seemed to get her. He wanted to get to know her better. He pulled back and slid off his leather jacket and pulled her back to him. He smiled down at her when he saw her staring at his tattoo's on his arms and his neck. "Like them?" He asked her.

She reached out with out thinking and started to trace a tattoo his arm. She looked up at him and nodded her head. "Yes I think they are sexy as hell." She told him as she stopped tracing the tattoo on his arm. She loved tattoos, but had never seen this many on one person before. She pulled back from him and took him by the hand and led him over to the bed. She pushed him down so the he was sitting on the bed . She took off her shoes and climbed on him so that she was straddling him.

Mark watched her as she traced one of the tattoos on his arm. "Do you have any tattoos?" He asked her as he took hand and let him over to he bed. He sat down on the end of the bed when she pushed him down onto the bed and smiled at her as he watched her take her shoes off. He felt himself get hard as she climbed onto him so that she was straddling him. He placed his hand on her waist and looked up at her.

She placed her hand on his shoulders and smiled down at him. "Yes. I have a purple and white Celtic moon on my right shoulder." She told him as she started to play with the ends of his hair as she lowered her head and kissed him. She needed to know what he tasted like. She had never wanted any one like this before. She felt a connection with him that she had never felt with any one else.

Mark slid a hand up into her long blond hair and kissed her back when she kissed him. He took control of the kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and slid his tongue into her mouth when she opened up and let him in. He slid his hand up under her green tank top and over her bare back. He chuckled as he felt her shiver and break out in goose bumps. He pulled back and reached for the bottom her shirt and pulled it up and off her. He ran a hand up her back. He slid the other one up into her hair and pulled her head down and kissed her again.

Tanya moaned when Mark took control of the kiss. She opened her mouth and let him in when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She gasped when she felt his hand run over her lower back. She was left gasping for breath when he pulled and removed her shirt. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him when he pulled her head down and kissed her. She slid her hands down his chest and to the bottom of his t-shirt. She grabbed the bottom of it and started to pull it up. She pulled back and pulled his t-shirt off of him. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest and back up. She smiled down at him and kissed met his lips with hers again.

Mark helped her remove his t-shirt. He leaned up and kissed her again tangling his tongue with hers. He slid his hands around her waist and flipped them over so she was laying on her back. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled back and started to kiss his way down her back. He found the spot he wanted and bit down on her neck then started to nibble and suck on her neck. He was going to leave his mark on her. To show the world that she was his.

Tanya kissed him back as she slid her hands up into his hair, forcing the rubber band out of his hair. She let out a gasp of surprise as he flipped them over. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid one the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lost herself in him. "Mark!" She moaned out when he broke the kiss and moved to her neck. She gasped in both pleasure and pain as he bit down on her neck. She slid her hand into his hair and closed her eyes in pleasure as he started to nibble and suck on her neck.

Mark pulled back from her neck and chuckled when he saw the dark red spot on her neck. He lowered his head again and kissed his way down her neck. He kissed the valley between her breast as he slid his tongue over the exposed skin there. He slid his hands under her back and unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor as he took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck on her left nipple.

"Oh God Mark." She cried out when he licked the skin between her beasts. She had never felt this much pleasure with any one before. She arched her back and helped him remove her bra. Then gasped and pushed her breast up into his mouth when he started to suck on her nipple. She slid her hands into his hair and held his head there. Loving what he was doing to her. She had never felt this before. It was new and it felt so good.

Mark pulled back and kissed his way down to her stomach. He slid his tongue out and licked her stomach. He pulled back and looked down when he ran felt his tongue come in contact with something. He saw that she had a diamond stud in her belly button. He felt himself get even harder. "That is hot." He told her as he lowered his head and ran his tongue over her belly button again as he undid her jeans and removed them. He kissed his way down and ran his tongue just under the edge of her thong. He reach down and removed them as he moved her legs and placed them over his shoulders and licked her wet center.

Tanya gasped and arched her back when he licked down to her belly button. She laughed softly when he told her he thought her belly button stud was hot. "Thank you. All three of us have them. Got them the day we turned eighteen." She said gasping as he licked her belly button again. She lifted her hips, so he could removed her jeans. She watch Mark as he lowered his head and ran his tongue under the band of her thong. She arched her back and gasped. She looked down as he removed her thong and watched as he moved between her legs and placed her legs over his shoulders. "Ahh.. God… Mark…"She cried out when he licked her. She had never felt any thing like this before. She found herself arching her hips and pushing up into his mouth as her hands flew to his head and held him there as he ran his tongue over her clit and into her.

Mark smiled against her center as he ran his tongue up and down her, licking her. He drew her clit into his mouth and started to suck on it as he slid a finger into her. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could before he slid into her. He wanted her ready for him. He started to hum around her clit as he added another finger into her. He chuckled as she cried out and held his head to her. He started to move his fingers in and out of her faster curving them to hit her G-spot as he moved them in and out of her.

Tanya was withering on the bed. Crying out Mark's name as he made love to her with his mouth. She kept pushing up into his mouth loving what he was doing to her. "Mark…Oh…God." She cried out as she felt him add another finger and start to hit her G-spot. She felt her legs start to shake as she came, her juices spilling all over his fingers and into his smiled as her felt her cum.

He pulled back and kissed her gently as he got up off the bed and removed his boots and his jeans. He never took his eyes off of her as he stood before naked letting her see just how much he wanted her. He moved back up the bed and between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her then pulled back. "Are you ready?" He asked her as he ran the head of his hard member over her wet center. He smiled when she gasped and nodded her head telling him she was ready. Then he pushed into her . "God you are so tight and perfect." He told her as he slid into her. He lowered his head and started to nibble and suck on her neck again and along her neck and shoulder.

Tanya watched him as he removed his clothes. She licked her lips when she saw him standing there in front of her in all his glory. She had never seen any one as big as him before. She watched him as he climbed back onto the bed and moved between her legs. She gasped up at him as she felt him brush against her wet center. She moved her legs to give him better access to her center. "Mark!" She cried out as he thrusted into her. She lifted her hips and took him deeper into her. He filled her. She closed her eyes and moaned and cried out as he started to move in and out of her. She moved her head to give him better access to her neck. She finally turned her head and found his neck and ran her tongue over the tattoo on the side of his neck and as she started to suck on his neck.

Mark moaned as she lifted her hips and he slid deeper into her. He started to move in and out of her faster and harder when she moved her head and found his neck and ran her tongue along his neck. "Tanya." He moaned out when she started to suck on his neck. He lifted her legs so they were high up on his waist and started to thrust in and out of her harder. He was so close but he wanted her to come with him. He groaned as he felt her climax around him. That was it when she came so did he. "TANYA!" He screamed out her name as he came deep inside of her.

Tanya cried out as he lifted her legs high on his waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. She bit down on his neck as she felt her climax hit her. "MARK!" She screamed as her climax ripped through her body. She tightened around him and started to milk him as she felt him climax and empty his seed into her.

Mark landed on top of her and they laid there like that as they came down from their climaxes. When he realized he was laying on top of her, he turned over onto his back bringing her with him so she was laying on his chest. " Wow I can't even put into words how good that was." He said as he kissed the top of her head and ran a hand over her back as she laid there on top of him. He had never felt any thing like this. He didn't want to let it go, not yet.

Tanya laid there gasping for air as they both came down from their high. Her eyes shot open as he flipped them over. "Wow is right. And I agree, there are no words to describe what we just did." She said to him as she kissed his chest and looked up at him. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I can't wait to do it again." She told him as she leaned down and kissed him.

Mark smiled up at her as he reached up and placed a hand on her face. "I can't either Tanya." He said as he lifted his head and met her lips with his. It started all over again.

_**Ashley and John**_

Ashley and John ended up out on the balcony of her room when all the moaning and groaning started coming from her friend's rooms. Now they were sitting on the balcony on a shays lounge chair with a blanket wrapped around them.

Ashley was now dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and a satin camisole. She was sitting in front of John with her head resting on his chest and his arms around her. "Thank god we are out here." She said enjoying being in John's arms. She closed eyes and relaxed into kissed her temple as they sat there on the shays.

"I have to agree with you on that." He said as he smiled down at her. "So are you enjoying you birthday?" He asked her as he moved her hair aside and his lips found her neck. They had been out here for a while now. She had just started to model her pajamas for him when they heard Samantha scream Jeff's name. Then they hear Tanya scream Mark's name and they decided to come out here. They had been out here for a while now but he was not complaining. He loved talking to her.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I am loving it. This birthday is by far the best. I got to meet the man of my dreams" She said before her eyes shot open when she realized what she said. "Shit I shouldn't have said that out loud you didn't need to know that." She said and gasped when he kissed her neck. She was glad they were out here. It was a fantastic night and quieter out here then it was in there. She closed her eyes as his lips found her neck again.

John laughed when she started to ramble on again. "Ashley stop. It is alright. I am glad I am the man of your dreams," He said as he started to kiss her neck again. He smiled when he heard her gasp when he kissed her neck. "Tell me to stop if you want me to." He told her, wanting her. He slid his hands down her stomach and under her top. He started to suck on her neck. Loving the sounds she made as he did this. He wanted her, he needed her more then he was willing to admit at this moment. They connected tonight as they sat here and talked.

Ashley gasped and moaned softly as he kissed her neck. "John I won't stop you. How can I when I want this." She told him as she felt his hands slide up and under her top. She pulled away from him and got up. She turned so she was facing him. She climbed onto his lap so she was straddling him as she pulled her top off and let it fall to the ground. Leaving her in nothing but her shorts. She smiled down at John as she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down and kissed him again.

John smiled at her as she pulled away from him. "I want this too Ashley." He told her as he watched her stand up. He watched as she moved so she was straddling him. He bit back a moan as she took off her top and exposed herself to him. He saw her belly button ring and smiled. "Do you have any idea how hot that is?" He asked her as he reached out and ran his finger over her belly button piercing. He never took his eye off of her as she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her close to him as he kissed her back. Running his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth.

She smiled down at him. "I am glad you like it. All three of us girls have them." She told him as she ran a hand over his really short hair. Ashley opened her mouth and let him in when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She ran her hands down his chest to the bottom of his basketball jersey and started to pull it up.

John pulled back and helped her remove is shirt. She dropped it to the floor and ran her hand up and down his rock hard chest and abs. John helped her remove his shirt. He watched her and she ran her hands up and down is chest and abs. He leaned forward and slid a hand into her hair and kissed her as he pulled her close to him. He moved his hands up and down her back as they kissed. He could not get enough of her. He pulled back and looked up at her. "Ash do you want to go inside?" He asked her as his lips found her collar bone. He could not get enough of her. He moved his lips down her body. Kissing and licking and sucking as he went. He reached her breasts and he reached out and ran his fingers over the right one as he licked her left nipple then started to nibble and suck on it.

Ashley was breathing heavy and her lips were swollen when he pulled back and looked up at her. "Lets just stay out here. No one can see us up here. We have a private balcony." She told him as she slid a hand up into his hand. "John" She moaned out as his lips moved along her body and found her left nipple. She closed her eye and arched her back as he nibbled and sucked on her nipple and ran his hand over her right one. She ran her fingers over his short buzzed hair.

John pulled back and looked up at her. "Then we stay out here." He totally understood why she didn't want to go back into her room. Not with all the noise that was already in the suite. He picked her up and moved to the edge of the shays so she was standing in front of him. He slid his hand into the waist band of her shorts as he kissed her belly. Running his tongue over her belly button as he slid her shorts down and off her. He lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder as he looked up at her. "Ashley open your eyes and look at him while I taste you." He said to her as he leaned forward and parted her wet folds and ran his tongue up and down her. "You taste so good." He said as she licked her again.

Ashley gasped as he moved her so she was standing in front of him. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure as he kissed his way down her stomach and licked her belly button. She felt him slide a hand into her shorts and slid them down. She stepped out of them and felt him lift her leg and place it over his shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked down at him when he told her to. "John" she gasped out as he licked her. No one had ever done that to her before so she had no idea it would feel so good. She didn't know it would feel like this.

John ran is tongue over clit and then down and into her. He could not get enough of her and wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could. He started to thrust his tongue in and out of her as he cupped her butt to hold her up as he heard her cry out. He loved knowing he was giving her this much pleasure. He ran his tongue up to her clit again and over it. Then took it into his mouth and started to suck on it. Then went back to thrusting into her again with his tongue.

Ashley pushed up into his mouth as he made love to her with his tongue. She held his head to her as she bucked against his mouth and cried out. She was trying to keep quite so no one would hear them, but she was losing that battle. She lost it all together when he started to suck on her clit. "Oh. God.. John." she cried out as felt herself getting closer and closer to climaxing. She closed her eyes. When he slid his tongue into her again, that was it. "John!" she cried out as she came in his mouth. She would have fallen if he was not holding her up. She grabbed his head hard as her body shook with the force of her climax.

John pulled back and looked up at her after she came. He felt her legs give out and he lowered her onto his lap again letting her feel how much he wanted her. He carefully stood up and laid her on the shays as he removed his jeans. He never took his eyes off of her as he slid then down letting them fall to the ground. He smiled down at her as he saw her eyes widen.

Ashley looked up at him as he took off his jeans. She saw him through his customized boxers. She blushed and smiled up at him. "Wow, that picture of you was not enhanced." She said as she reached out and ran her fingers over him. She smiled when he closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. She moved her hands to the waist band of his custom boxers and pushed them down and off of him. "John I need you inside of me." She told him as licked her lips and looked up at him.

John laughed softly when she talked about that picture. "No it is all me." He told her as she reached out and touched him. "God… Ashley." He said to her as she pushed down his boxer. He picked her up, sat down on the shay, and lowered her over him as he slid up into her. "God you feel so good." He told her when he was all the way inside of her. She was so tight. She fit him like a glove. He lifted her up again and brought her back down on him again, moaning in pleasure.

Ashley grabbed his shoulders as he picked her up and sat down with her. "John!" she cried out as he slid up into her. She looked down at him as he picked her up and lowered her onto him again. She lifted up on her own and started to move up and down on him as she lowered her head and kissed him. He filled her like no one else ever has. It was like they were made for each other. She could not get close enough to him. She lifted up again and slid back down onto him, loving the feel of him sliding in and out of her.

John placed his hands on her hips and started thrusting up into her when she moved up and down on him. He closed his eyes and laid back against the shays lounge as they made love. He moaned as she started to move faster up and down on him. He pulled her forward and kissed her as he ran a hand down over her belly and parted her folds and found her clit and started to rub it. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out. He was rewarded with her cry of pleasure into his mouth.

Ashley started moving up and down on him fast and hard. She closed her eyes and moaned as he pulled her forward and kissed her. She opened her mouth and kissed him back only to cry out into his mouth when his hand found her clit. The pleasure was to much. She felt her climax coming and started moving up and down on him even faster. She screamed into his mouth as her climax hit her and her body shook with the force of it. She gasped when she felt him come with her. She felt her legs turn to jelly and she collapsed against him.

John groaned thrusting up into her faster and harder. He started to rub her clit faster and harder as he kissed her. He felt her start to shake and come apart in his arm as she came. This triggering his own climax. He moaned into her mouth as his own climax rocked his body as he came deep inside of her. He laid back against the shays again as he broke the kiss and gasped for air as she fell against him.

He reached down and picked up the blanket off the ground and covered them up with it when he felt her shiver. "That was amazing Ashley. We are so going to have to do it again and again and again." He told her as he kissed her temple and held her close.

Ashley smiled against his chest as they laid here. She sighed in contentment as he pulled the blanket up and over them. "Yes, it was amazing. Beyond amazing." She told him as she kissed his chest and laid her head back down on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beat. "Yes will have to do it again." She told him smiling as the memory of what they had just done played over and over again in her head. She had never been this happy before.

John smiled and kissed the top of her head as she laid there with her eyes closed. "Why don't we go in now, turn on some music if we have to, and curl up in your warm bed and finish this." He suggested as he ran a hand through her hair.

She lifted her had and looked at him. "I like that idea." She told him and leaned down and kissed him. John kissed her back as he picked her up and carried her into her room and to her bed so they could  
make love again and for the rest of the night.

_A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it. I am working on the next chapter as we speak_


	5. How Long?

A/N: So here is the new chapter. I know, it came out fast. thanks to Tanya and Sammy they are slavedrivers. I mean, they threatened me again. That's just cruel

One month, two weeks, and three days. That is how long it has been since the night at the hotel when the three best friends celebrated the night of their lives with the guys of their dreams.

Well, technically it had been less then two weeks since the girls had last seen the guys of their dreams. Mark had made another appearance on Raw and the guys had flown them down to the show, which just happened to be in Massachusetts, John's hometown. It had been a blast and the girls got to go back to John's house, Mark and Jeff came to of course. Though, Ashley was the only one that actually got to sleep at his house that night. Still, no one actually slept that night anyway. The next day, the girls had to go back to Chicago and the guys were off to their next show.

The girls hadn't seen the guys since then and were missing them terribly. The three girls were sitting around the living room, each doing their own thing before RAW came on. Tanya was sitting in her chair, flipping through a cookbook, marking recipes that she wanted to try. Samantha was laying on the couch, reviewing a script for her next audition. Ashley was sitting on the window seat, staring out the window, tapping a pencil against her notebook as she tried to think about what to write.

Ashley looked up at the other two and sighed. "I am blocked," She told them, "I don't know what to write about."

Tanya and Samantha looked up from what they were doing. "That's a first," Samantha said, "You are usually full of ideas."

Tanya nodded as she placed the cookbook in her lap. "Yeah. You usually have to many at one time," She replied, "is something wrong?"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know. Everything I write just turns into crap," She admitted, "I have rewritten this story like five times so far and it still is no better then the first one."

"Maybe you should take a break," Tanya suggested with a shrug.

Samantha nodded her head. "Yeah. And RAW is coming on in like five minutes anyway." She said.

Ashley nodded and set her pencil and notebook down before walking over and sitting in front of the couch on the floor. She turned on the TV and changed it to the right channel right as RAW started. The room went silent as the three girls turned their attention to the television. They pretty much remained silent, well minus yelling at the TV and the talking they did during the commercials. That changed when John came out and Ashley felt both Tanya and Samantha poke her. She laughed gently.

This had become a normal occurrence. Every time John came on, they would poke Ashley. Every time Jeff came on, they would poke Samantha. And every time Mark came on, it was Tanya's turn to get poked. Ashley laughed at the two and glared slightly before turning her gaze back to the television. Ashley's eyes were glued to the television as she watched him do his normal ring stuff. Ashley smiled lightly when she remembered catching the shirt on her birthday. In fact, she now had two 'caught' shirts. Okay, so John might have purposely thrown them to her, but still.

The last match of RAW was Jeff versus Umaga. Tanya and Ashley had to laugh at Samantha when she kept squeezing the pillow that was on her lap every time that Umaga would attack Jeff. Still, by the end of the match, Jeff got the 1-2-3 and won the match, causing Samantha to scream and Tanya and Ashley to cover their ears.

"God Sammy, could you yell any louder?" Tanya asked, smirking slightly as Samantha stopped yelling. The three girls laughed and the room fell into silence again as Ashley turned off the TV.

Tanya stood up after a few minutes and stretched. "So, who is hungry?" She asked the other two as she began to walk to the kitchen.

"Me," Samantha and Ashley replied at the same time, standing up. Tanya laughed gently and shook her head as she les the way into the kitchen, the other two following behind.

Tanya began moving around the kitchen, collecting ingredients from different places. She set the things on the counter and turned to look at Samantha and Ashley, who had sat down at the table. "Mac and cheese sound good?" She asked to which she earned nods.

Ashley and Samantha watched as Tanya began to prepare the Mac and cheese. Pretty soon, they were all sitting around the table, enjoying their Mac and cheese and talking. The conversation varied slightly, but for the most part it was centered around the three guys who meant the world to them and when they would be able to see them next, minus on TV of course.

"Yeah, they are going to be here in like two weeks," Ashley said, looking at the calendar on the fridge where a date was circled in red.

Samantha smiled and nodded. "I know, I am so excited for their visit. I have my outfit planned out already," She said.

Tanya nodded and sighed. "Yeah me too. But I am kind of sad that they are only going to be here for like two days."

Ashley and Sammy looked at each other before picking up their forks and flung some Mac and cheese at Tanya. "Hey, what was that for?" Tanya asked as she looked at the two.

"For reminding us that they will only be here for two days," Samantha said.

The room went silent for a minute before everyone began to laugh. They continued to laugh before stopping only to laugh again. This continued for about five minutes before they were able to all regain their composure and finish eating.

Samantha stood up and stretched. "Well, I think that I am going to go call Jeff and then head to bed. We all have to get up early for work anyway," She told them.

Tanya and Ashley stood up and stretched also. Ashley gathered the plates and put them into the sink. "Yeah, I think that I am going to do the same. I want to congratulate John." She said.

Tanya nodded. "Yeah, and I want to go and talk to Mark and then I think I will retire for the night."

The roommates hugged and headed upstairs to their own rooms to call their guys and go to sleep for the morning.

""""""

Ashley rolled onto her side as she covered her head with a pillow, her hand reaching out to find the snooze alarm. She sighed when she couldn't find it and threw the pillow off of her head as she sat up and glared at her alarm which had yet to stop it's insistent beeping. She reached forward and turned it off before slowly getting out of bed.

She walked downstairs to find Samantha in the kitchen. Ashley yawned slightly as she walked in and straight to the coffee, pouring herself a cup and taking a large sip, sighing happily as it hit her throat.

Samantha shook her head as she continued to make the breakfast. "Morning Ashley," She said to her as she flipped the pancakes.

Ashley looked up from staring at her coffee and smiled and Samantha. "Morning Sammy," She replied as she took another sip of her coffee.

The kitchen fell into silence, minus the sizzles and snaps of the cooking food. A minute later, the sound of footsteps was heard on the stairs and Ashley and Samantha looked up as Tanya walked into the kitchen, stifling a yawn. "Morning," She mumbled to the two as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Morning," Samantha and Ashley replied.

The kitchen remained silent for a minute before Tanya spoke. "So, what is for breakfast?" She asked, looking at Samantha.

Samantha looked up from the oven to glance and Tanya. "Pancakes. Eggs. Bacon. And Coffee," She started before turning back to the stove.

Tanya's face turned slightly green as she looked at the two. "I'll be back," She said and quickly turned on her heels and left the kitchen, running upstairs and to the bathroom.

Samantha and Ashley looked at each other for a minute before Samantha turned off the stove and Ashley set down her coffee. They both ran upstairs and into her room. They walked over to the bathroom where they could hear Tanya getting sick through the closed doors. They opened it slowly to see their friend kneeled in front of the toilet. They quickly walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. Ashley held up her hair and Samantha rubbed her back soothingly.

After a few minutes, Tanya flushed the toilet and Ashley handed her some tissue. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, your not coming down with the flu are you?" Samantha asked as she studied her friend.

Tanya shook her head, not removing her head from off her arms that she had placed on the toilet in front of her.

"Then what's wrong?" Samantha asked as she continued to rub her friend's back.

Tanya sighed and leaned back, sitting on her heels. She looked up at her friends, her face strained with tears. "You guys have to promise that you won't hate me," She told them as she reached up and wiped a few tears that threatened to fall away.

Ashley and Samantha nodded. "We could never hate you Tanya," they told her.

Tanya took in a deep breathe before looking down at her hands and then up at her friends. "I think I am pregnant," She mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper, but still her friends heard.

Her two roommates remained silent for a minute before she felt them wrap their arms around her. "Oh Tanya, everything will be okay. I promise you," Ashley told her friend.

"Yeah, everything will work out," Samantha said, "And have you took a test. You know, to make sure that you are?"

Tanya looked at them and then shook her head. "No, I don't know if I want to," She replied.

Samantha and Ashley exchanged a glance before looking back at Tanya. "Why not?" Ashley asked.

"I'm scared," Tanya admitted, "Scared that I am. And scared that if I am, Mark will leave me."

Samantha rubbed Tanya's hair gently. "There is no reason to be scared. Mark would never leave you. He is so madly in love with you, it is insane."

Tanya looked at Samantha. "You think so?" She asked.

"We know so," Samantha replied and smiled encouragingly at her friend.

Tanya nodded and looked down. "I am still scared to take the test," She told them.

Ashley nodded. "I think everyone is," She said.

Tanya looked at her friend's for a moment before sighing. "Could you two do me a favor?" She asked her friends.

Samantha and Ashley shrugged. "Sure. What do you want us to do?" Ashley asked.

"Take the test with me," Tanya replied, "So I am not alone."

Samantha and Ashley exchanged looks before looking back down at Tanya and nodding slowly. "Sure, we will take the test with you," Samantha replied.

Tanya smiled at them and quickly hugged Samantha and then Ashley. "Thanks," She told them, smiling again, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Samantha and Ashley laugh before Ashley stood up. "Where are you going?" Tanya asked as she watched her friend as she walked towards the door.

Ashley turned around and faced her friends again. "Well, the way I see it, someone needs to go to the store and pick up the tests," she stated and smiled, "So I decided I might as well."

Samantha and Tanya nodded. "Okay," They replied.

Ashley smiled before grabbing her keys and purse and heading to the store.

''''''''''''''''''''

About twenty minutes later, Ashley pulled back into the driveway of the house. She turned off the car, and headed into the house. She stepped inside before calling out. "I'm back," She said.

Tanya and Samantha came walking out of the kitchen and over to her. "Did you get them?" Tanya asked, her voice betraying the slight amount of nervousness that she felt.

Ashley nodded and held up the white grocery store bag. "Yeah right here," She told them as she walked over to them.

Tanya smiled at her. "Thanks Ashley," She said, "And Sammy. For doing this."

The other two shook their heads. "No problem Tanya," Samantha said.

Ashley looked at the two. "So, let's do this. Meet down here and we will wait out the fifteen or so minutes in the living room."

Tanya and Samantha nodded and each grabbed a test from the bag. Ashley did the same and the headed upstairs. Around five minutes later, they were each in the living room. Ashley and Samantha were sitting on the couch, watching Tanya pace the floor in front of them.

"How long do we wait?" Tanya asked.

Ashley looked down at the paper. "Five minutes," She told her friend.

Tanya nodded and continued her pacing. The room fell silent again as Ashley and Samantha continued to watch their friend.

Finally, the egg timer that was on the table rang out. Tanya looked at her friends, who nodded encouragingly at her before they stood up and all three headed upstairs and to their bathrooms. Each picked up the test on their counters and turned them over before…..

A/N: I know. A cliffhanger. I am sorry. It seemed like a good place to end. Sammy and Tanya, please don't hate me. Hey, at least I got this done in record time. A total of two days. Be happy. I hope everyone likes it. More will be posted as soon as I can write again.


	6. To Soon or Not Soon Enough?

A/N: Here is the update. And please don't kill me, I know that it is short. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter Six: To Soon or Not Soon Enough?

"POSITIVE?!" Rang out through the quite house before the sound of feet running across carpeted floor could be heard. All three girls emerged from their rooms and stood facing each other in the hallway, holding their pregnancy test in their hand.

It was silent before Samantha decided to break the silence. "Ashley, I think you got defected tests. There is no way in hell that I am pregnant."

Tanya looked over at Ashley then over at Sammy with tears in her eyes. She knew that the test was not defective. She just knew it in her heart. She looked back down at the test then at her friends. "What are we going to do. Mark is going to hate me. He is going to think I am trying to trap him or something. God what am I going to do?" She asked as her free hand went to her still flat stomach and she sat down before her legs gave out from under her.

Ashley and Samantha looked at each other before looking back at Tanya. They walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. "Mark won't hate you or think that you are trying to trap him. He is so madly in love with you it is sickening," Ashley said.

Samantha nodded. "Yeah, and besides, if he hates you for this Ashley and I will take care of him," She said, "But like Ashley said, he is so in love with you that it is very sickening at times."

Tanya smiled and looked at her two friends. "You think so?" She asked them.

Samantha and Ashley nodded. "We know so," they told her.

Tanya smiled again and nodded.

The three remained quiet, as they sat against the wall of the hallway. After a few minutes, Tanya looked up at Ashley. "Hey, you never told us what your test said," She told Ashley.

Ashley looked down and shrugged, stuffing her test in her pocket quickly. "It's not important," She said and stood up. "So, who wants food?" She began to walk towards the stairs.

Samantha stood up and grabbed Ashley's wrist, spinning her back around. "Don't change the subject!" She said, "Now tell us what the hell you got on the stupid pregnancy test."

Ashley looked at her friends for a minute before turning her attention down to the floor. She mumbled something under her breath as she played with the edge of her t-shirt.

"What was that?" Tanya asked Ashley.

"I can't be pregnant. I just can't be," Ashley said, "There….there is just no way. Not now."

"Ashley, everything will be fine," Tanya said as her and Samantha walked over to their friend and began rubbing her back gently.

Ashley shook her head. "No, it won't be fine. My dad's going to kill me. He told me not to get pregnant. God, he is going to hate me."

Samantha shook her head. "Your dad could never hate you. He loves you more than life itself. And if he does hate you, I will just have to kick his ass now won't I?"

Ashley laughed lightly and shrugged. She reached up and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. "I guess," She said.

Tanya smiled. "Now, let's go get some food. I haven't eaten all day," She said, "And the baby wants food."

Samantha nodded. "Yeah, I could go for some food right now too."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, food does sound good," She agreed as they all walked over to the stairs. "Should we just order in?"

Tanya and Samantha agreed before they headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to order their food. The rest of the day, the girls sat around the kitchen discussing the day that the guys would come home and how they should break the news to them.

*****Two Weeks Later*****

The three roommates walked into the crowded airport early on Saturday morning. It was crowded for it only being around nine in the morning. As quickly as they could, careful not to push anyone out of the, though it did cross their mind, they made their way to the gate that their guys were suppose to come from.

"How much longer?" Samantha asked as she grabbed Ashley's arm, almost jumping down with excitement at being able to Jeff again.

Ashley shook her head and pulled out her cell phone, checking the time. "In about twenty-five minutes," She said.

Samantha let out a breath of air as she pouted slightly. "But that is so far away. Can't the time speed up? I want to see Jeff."

Ashley and Tanya shook their heads. "Sorry, we wish time would speed up too, but it won't. We will just have to wait out the time," Tanya said.

They all walked over to the blue plastic chairs that we in the waiting away of the gate and sat down. They remained silent as they watched the clock tick away on the wall. Every once in a while, a sigh was heard and the others would respond with sighs of their own. It was their own way of saying how much they wished that time would hurry up.

Five minutes passed…..

Then ten minutes passes….

And Finally……

"Flight 526 from Houston, Texas now arriving," a voice said from over the intercom and the girls immediately stood up as they saw people begin to file out of the gate and over to baggage claim.

The girls held their breaths as they watched all the other passengers leave. Smiles began to play on their faces as the passengers become thin and then stopped altogether.

"Are you sure this is the right gate?" Samantha asked as she turned to look at Ashley.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, John told me that their flight would arrive at gate 35B," She replied.

"Are you sure this is the time that he said?" Tanya asked.

Again Ashley nodded. "He said around nine forty-five," She told her friends.

"Then where the hell are they!?" Samantha asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they missed their flight or something?" She suggested.

"Waiting for someone?" A voice asked behind them.

The three girls turned around Tanya was the first one to speak. "Yeah, but no one important," She said.

The guy closest to her smiled slightly. "Is that so?" He asked.

The three girls nodded. "Yeah," they all chorused in unison.

"So, would the people you are waiting for mind if we stole you away?" The middle guy asked the three girls.

The three girls replied with shrugs. "I don't know. They may be mad that we aren't here waiting for them." Ashley said, "They can be very possessive people."

The three guys laughed. "Well, we wouldn't want to cause any trouble by having you not here when they arrive," the last guy spoke.

Samantha smiled. "For you guys," She started, "We wouldn't mind." The other two girls nodded in agreement.

The six people stood their looking at each other before each broke into wide grins. The girls stepped forward and hugged the guy in front of them.

After a few minutes, the girls finally stepped back from the guys and smiled again. "So, how did you get in here without us seeing?" Ashley asked them.

John shrugged. "We have our ways," He said with a smirk.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, fame has it's perks. And as much as we love our fans, we just really wanted to get in here and see you guys without all the hordes of people."

The girls nodded and couldn't help but smile.

"So, I say that we go retrieve our bags and then go get some food," Mark said and everyone nodded in agreement.

They all headed over to the baggage claim before they walked outside and to the car.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" Ashley asked as she pulled out of the airport parking lot and headed down the highway.

"How about Olive Garden?" Jeff suggested, "I am kind of in the mood for pasta." Everyone agreed and they headed off to Olive Garden.

The lunch was spent catching up on what the guys had been up to, how the shows were, ect. The girls told them about their jobs and what not. Still, the girls mentioned nothing about the fact that they were pregnant. No, that, they all agreed, would be later when they were alone with their respective guys.

*************

A/N: So that is the update. I hope that you enjoyed reading it. I will have a new update as soon as I can. Oh and please review. They make me happy and tell me that people are actually reading this story.


	7. Sex Before Dinner

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am back and with an new update for you all. I know what you are thinking, where have a been? Well, school has been killer but it is over. I hope that you all enjoy this new update. I hope that you enjoy it and I will try to have another chapter up by like tomorrow or by this weekend. So enjoy and review.**

**After lunch the group made their way to the girls' house in, what seemed them at least, in record time. The streets had minimal traffic and they only had to stop for one light. **

**When they reached the girls' house, they all got out of the car and the guys retrieved their bags from the trunk. "You guys pack more then we do," Samantha said as they all walked up the shrugged and smirked. **

"**Not really. We just have all of our ring gear with us. We didn't stop off at our house's before coming here to see you guys."**

"**Couldn't stay away any longer?" Tanya asked when they reached the smiled at her and shook his head. **

"**It was impossible to stay away from you a minute longer," He told her, which caused Tanya to blush. **

**Ashley unlocked the door and stepped through. "Welcome to our humble abode," She said as she moved out of the doorway, flicking on the lights as she did so, and everyone else stepped into the house after her.**

"**Wow. This is a nice place that you have here, " John said as he set down his bags and continued to look around. Jeff and Mark nodded in agreement as they also took in the view of the house that they were in. **

"**Thanks," All three girls chorused.**

"**So, what room are we staying in?" Mark asked as he wrapped his arms gently around Tanya and placed a kiss to the side of her smiled at him. **

"**You will be staying in my room, Jeff will be staying with Samantha, and John will be staying with Ashley." She said moving her head to gave him better access to her neck.**

"**Sounds like a plan," Jeff said with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed Samantha on the lips gently. **

**Samantha smiled at Jeff and then reached down and took his hand in hers gently. "Well, then let me take you up to my room so that you can get familiar with the landscape of it," She said and began to drag him up the stairs as she flashed him a mischievous smile. **

"**Well, then by all means, lead the way."**

**With that, Samantha turned around and they both ran up the stairs and to Samantha's room, her door closing with a small and Tanya looked at each other and began to laugh gently. **

"**Could they be anymore obvious?" Ashley asked in between fits of shrugged as her laughs began to subside. **

"**I don't know. Possibly," She told shook his head as he looked at the two. **

"**That's not obvious," He told them, "this is obvious." **

**With that said, he walked over to Tanya, lifted her up bridal style, and carried her up the stairs. **

**John and Ashley looked at each other for a minute before Ashley walked over to the couch and sat down. She patted the spot next to her and John came over and sat next to her. Ashley smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. John smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.**

"**So, what do you want to do?" John asked as he looked at Ashley. **

"**Anything but go upstairs," Ashley said with a laugh. "We could watch a movie if you wanted too." **

**John smiled at her and nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." **

**She smiled and got up. She picked out a movie and put it in before turning off the lights and grabbing a blanket from the chair. She walked back over to John and sat down on the couch before curling up against John to watch the movie.**

***Meanwhile up in Samantha's room***

**The door closed with a 'click' and Samantha was immediately slammed against it. Jeff's lips locking with hers, pinning her against the pulled away after a moment and looked at her, a smile playing on his lips. "God, I have missed you so much Sammy," He smiled at him. **

"**I have missed you too," She told him. She leaned forward and kissed him kiss got heated quickly and before either of them knew it, they were on the bed, their clothes strewn across the room. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. **

**Jeff looked at her and smiled gently. "I want you so bad Samantha," he told looked back up at him and smiled back. **

"**Then take me," she told was all the encouragement that Jeff needed and her entered her in one swift move, starting their night of bliss.**

***In Tanya's Room***

**Tanya and Mark entered her room. Mark set Tanya back down on her feet and looked around her room quickly. "Nice room," He told her. **

**Tanya smiled at him. "Thanks," She smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her gently. **

"**I love you," He told her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock. She knew that she loved him, but always thought it was to soon to tell him. **

**After a minute, she regained her composure and smiled. "I love you too Mark," She told leaned down to kiss her and their lips met in a slow kiss that was full of love. **

**It began to get heated, but neither of the minded. Mark picked her up again and carried her over to the bed. He sat her down on it gently. Clothes were soon discarded around the room, but neither of the two really paid much mind to where they landed. They were to caught up in each other. **

**Mark broke the kiss and looked down at Tanya. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer. That was all Mark needed and he entered her slowly, starting their first night back together, in one of the best ways possible.**

****Three Hours Later****

**Samantha and Jeff made their way downstairs, followed by Tanya and Mark. They had arrived in the living room and Samantha was about to say something when she placed her finger over her mouth, telling the others to be quiet before pointing to the couch. The others turned to see what she was pointing to. **

**Ashley and John were on the couch. Ashley's head was resting against John's shoulder. They were both sound asleep. "Should we wake them?" Tanya smirked at her and nodded. **

"**Payback's a bitch," She said.**

"**Payback for what exactly?" Tanya asked. **

**Samantha shrugged. "Does it matter? I am sure that there is something that we have to get Ashley back for." **

**She having an idea of what Samantha was going to do reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait." She said as she pulled out her blackberry and took a picture of Ashley and John curled up together on the couch. **

**She looked over and saw Mark, Jeff, and Samantha starring at her. "What it was to cute to pass up. They will want to have this picture." She said smiling as she looked over at John and Ashley. Then back at Samantha. "Alright have your fun." She said as she moved back to stand next to Mark because she knew what was about to happen. **

**Samantha smirked again before walking slowly over to the two sleeping figures on the couch. She leaned down so that her head was nearly level with them. "WAKE UP!" She shouted. **

**Ashley and John snapped up, as they both came out of their slumbers immediately. They looked behind them to see the other four laughing. "What the hell was that for Sammy?" Ashley asked. She hated being woken up when she was sleeping. It was one of the ways to get on her bad side.**

"**It's dinnertime," Samantha said simply, trying her best to play glared at her. **

"**Uh huh, sure it is Sammy," she looked down at his watch. **

"**Actually, it is dinnertime," He said, which earned a glare from Ashley. He put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry babe."**

**Samantha smirked. "See, I don't lie," She said. **

**Ashley grumbled something under her breath before standing up and stretching. "Fine, whatever," She said. **

"**So, where are we eating?" Samantha said as she walked back over to the group and wrapped her arms around Jeff's smiled at her. "Well, I was thinking that we could go to Applebees," He told her. **

**Samantha looked at him and smiled "That sounds amazing. I love Applebees," She told him.**

"**Well, then let's go," Jeff said as he took her hand and led her over to the door. **

**Samantha turned back and smiled at the others. "See you guys later. Don't wait up," She told them before her and Jeff disappeared out the door.**

**Mark smiled and took Tanya's hand in his. "Come on. I have reservations at the new Italian restaurant, Bella's," He smiled at him. **

"**I have been wanting to eat there since it opened. I love Italian food," She said as she looked over at Ashley. "Hey Ash check your phone I sent you something and you will want to see it." She nodded at her. **

"**I know. That's why I decided to take you there," He told her and leaned down and kissed her gently, before they too, left through the front door. **

**Ashley smiled and turned to John and smiled at him. "So, any dinner plans?" She asked as she pulled out her phone and checked to see what Tanya had left her. She gasped and then smiled as she saw the picture of her and John together on the couch asleep. She set it as her wall paper. "John look at this." She said showing him the picture. **

**He smirked he took the phone from her. "Well, I was thinking that I would take the most amazing girl that I know down to the pier and hang out," He said as he looked down at the picture. He smiled when he saw him and Ashley asleep together. "I like that picture." He said to her as he handed the phone back to her. **

**Ashley smiled at him. "That sounds like an amazing idea. I haven't been to the pier in such a long time," She said as she took the phone back "Me too, I love it." She said as she put her phone smiled and held his arm out to her. **

"**Then let's go," He said. Ashley smiled and took his arm and they made their way through the front door, it closing behind them.**


	8. Now Or Never

A/N: Here is the new chapter. Hope that you all like it.

******

**With Samantha**

Jeff and Samantha drove to Applebees in a relative silence. There was little chatter and the music filled the car, though neither of them minded the silence. It was a comfortable silence.

They arrived at Applebees and they found a spot close to the front. Jeff got out of the car and walked over to Samantha's side and opened the door for her. He helped her out of the car and Samantha got out and smiled at him.

"Why thank you," She told him and he smiled at her.

"No problem," He replied and leaned over and kissed her gently before he led her to the door and held it open for her so that she could step through.

The inside of Applebees was alive and buzzing. People talked animatedly to one another from tables, while others sat in silence enjoying their food. Still, more people were at the bar, drinking and discussing the game that was going on, on the TVs hanging on the walls. The place was loud and chaotic, and Samantha loved it.

A waiter came up to them and picked up two menus. "Just two?" She asked.

Jeff nodded and smiled at her. The waitress nodded and began to lead them through the crowded restaurant. She stopped in front of a small table in the corner and set the menus on the table. "Your waiter will be right with you," She told them.

Jeff smiled and thanked her before him and Samantha sat down. The two picked up their menus and began to study them, letting the noise of the place surround them.

After a few minutes, the waiter came up to them. "What can I get you two to drink?" He asked

"I will have a coke," Samantha told him.

"And I will have Dr. Pepper," Jeff said.

The waiter nodded at the two. "Okay, I will go get those and be back shortly to take your order."

Samantha and Jeff nodded. Jeff turned and smiled at Samantha and she smiled back before the two looked back at their menus.

The waiter returned a few minutes later with their drinks and pulled out his notepad. "So, are you two ready to order?" He asked. Samantha and Jeff both nodded. "Great. What can I get for you two?"

"I will have the boneless hot wings with French fries," Samantha said.

The waiter nodded and jotted it down before turning to Jeff. "And for you?" He asked.

"I will have the same," Jeff told the waiter.

The waiter nodded and walked away. Jeff turned and smiled at Samantha. "Man, it has been so long since I have eaten at an Applebees," He told her.

Samantha smiled at him and laughed gently. "Really? I don't think that I could go without eating at one. The food is amazing."

Jeff laughed gently. He shrugged gently. "It's hard to find time to sit down and eat with our hectic schedules and when I do get time off, I am usually catching up on some Zzz's," he told her.

"Well, then I am glad that you got to eat here again," She told him, "It is like my favorite place to eat."

Jeff smiled and laughed gently as he nodded. "I know. Tanya and Ashley told me that you eat here at least once a week."

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I eat here a lot," She said, "but like I said before 'the food is amazing.' Besides, I kind of like the chaos of it all."

Jeff looked around the place and nodded. "It is pretty chaotic," he replied, "but that is good. Chaos is a good thing sometimes."

Samantha nodded and smiled. "Exactly. I mean, without it, the world would kind of be boring," She told him.

"And no one wants that," Jeff said with a laugh.

Samantha shook her head in agreement. She leaned forward and kissed him gently and he smiled against her lips and kissed her back. They pulled apart after a few seconds and Samantha smiled at him. They both fell into a comfortable silence as they took in the place around them.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with their food and placed it in front of them. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked them.

Jeff shook his head. "Nope. I think that we are fine for now," he told him. The waiter nodded and walked away.

Samantha and Jeff began to eat. Conversation died down slightly between the two of them but they didn't mind. They were enjoying the other's company and they were both enjoying the food that they were eating. They would occasionally comment on the game that was playing on the TV on the wall by them, although neither of them was paying much mind to that either.

Finally, they finished dinner and the check had been paid. Jeff looked at Samantha and smiled. "So, are you ready to go?" He asked her.

Samantha looked at him and smiled back before she nodded. "Yeah. Let's get out of here," she told him.

They both stood up and Jeff took Samantha's hand in his own before they both headed over to the door. Jeff held the door opened and they both stepped out into the night air, the din of the restaurant fading as they began to walk to the car.

Jeff held open Samantha's car door open for her and she got in before he closed the door behind her. He walked around and got in himself. He started the car and began to head back to the house. "That was fun," He told her as he glanced over at her.

Samantha smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, that was fun," She agreed.

Jeff smiled at her and continued to drive to the house. They reached it ten short minutes later and Jeff shut off the car and they both got out. Jeff took Samantha's hand again and they walked up to the front door.

Samantha unlocked the door and they both entered inside. "Guess that we are the first ones back," She told him as she smiled at him.

Jeff smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Cool," He breathed against her lips before he joined her lips with his own.

Samantha smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back.

Jeff smiled and picked her up in his arms- Samantha immediately locked her legs around his waist- and began to carry her up the stairs. He reached the landing at the top of the stairs and pushed her against the wall lightly as he broke the kiss and began to leave kisses along her neck.

He continued to assault her neck as he continued to carry her down the hallway to her bedroom. He opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and laid her down on top of it. He discarded his jacket before quickly removing her shirt.

His lips attacked hers again and the kiss was immediately deepened. After a few moments, Samantha pulled away. Jeff looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Samantha sighed and looked at him. "Jeff I have to tell you something," She told him.

Jeff pulled away and sat up, sitting next to her. "What is it?" He asked as he reached forward and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Samantha took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her gaze shifting down to the floor.

"Hey, don't be scared. You can tell me anything," He said to her as he placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

Samantha locked her eyes with him and then nodded. She took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm pregnant," She said.

The room went so silent that you could hear a pin drop from downstairs as Jeff tried to process what she had spoken. Samantha sat there, looking down at the floor.

The silence was deafening, but like good all things, it had to come to an end.

"Your what?!" Jeff yelled as he stood up and looked at her.

Samantha looked at him. "I'm pregnant," she said again

Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "How the fuck did you let this happen?" He asked her.

Samantha raised her eyebrow at him. "How did I let this happen? It's not like I wanted this to happen," She told him, "Besides, it takes two to tango, remember? It's not like I am entirely at fault here."

Jeff rolled his eyes at her. "I am well aware of how many people it takes to 'tango'," He told her, "But weren't you suppose to be on the pill or something?"

It was Samantha's turn to roll her eyes. "And weren't you supposed to wear a condom or something," She replied.

Jeff shook his head at her. "You are not putting the blame on me for this," He told her, "Besides, how am I suppose to know if this baby is even mine? I mean, I am on the road for most of the time. God knows whom you are screwing while I am not here."

The words felt like a punch to the throat as Samantha looked at him. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she refused to cry. Instead, she allowed the anger to take over and she did the first thing that came to her mind. She slapped him, hard, right across the face. "Get. Out," She told him. "Get the fuck out of my house. Now."

Jeff reached up and rubbed the spot where her slap had connected. He glared at her before he grabbed his jacket off the floor and walked over to the door and yanked it open. He slammed it behind him and rushed down the stairs, slamming the front door on his way out.

It was then that Samantha finally let her tears trickle down her face. She felt stupid and used. How could she allow the guy of her dreams to treat her like she was nothing. How could she let him accuse her of sleeping around. She wished Tanya and Ashley were here so they could comfort her. Or even Mark and John so they could beat the hell out of Jeff.

She knew it would do nothing to help the gaping hole that was now in her heart. But she wished it did.

Looking around her room that still had Jeff's colonge lingering around it. Samantha finally picked up her shirt and slipped it back on. Walking slowly to her bed, Samantha crawled under her covers and let her tears consume her until she fell into a tear filled sleep.

*********

Meanwhile with Tanya and Mark

*********

Mark and Tanya left the house and arrived at Bella's in about five minutes. Mark got out of the car and walked over and opened Tanya's door and helped her out before taking her hand. Together they walked into the restaurant and Mark walked up to the receptionist that was there.

"Hey. I have reservations under Callaway for two," He told the woman that was there.

The woman looked down at the book in front of her and nodded. "Welcome to Bella's. If you would follow me, I will lead you two to your table," She said and grabbed to menus.

Mark smiled and took Tanya's hand and they began to follow the woman. She led them to a small table in the back, that was slightly hidden by a few plants. They sat down and the woman handed them their menus.

"Your waiter will be right with you," She told them before she turned and left to help some more people that had just arrived.

Tanya looked around the place and smiled. "This place is amazing," She said.

Mark smiled. "I am glad you like it. I requested a table in the back so that we wouldn't be disturbed," He told her.

Tanya smiled at him and he smiled back before they both picked up their menus and began to look them over. "Wow, everything looks good. I don't know what to get," Tanya said.

Mark smiled and laughed gently, nodding. "It all does sound good," He said in agreement.

They both got silent again as they continued to look over their menus. About five minutes later, a man walked up to them and placed some bread in front of them. "Hi. My name is Kevin and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you two to drink?" He asked.

"I will have a Dr. Pepper, please," Tanya said and the waiter nodded before turning to Mark.

"I will have ice tea, please," He said.

Again the waiter nodded. "Are you guys ready to order or do you need a few minutes?" He asked.

"A few more minutes, please," Mark said.

Kevin nodded. "Okay, I will be right out with your drinks and then I will take your order."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. Tanya and Mark picked up their menus and began to look over them again.

The waiter returned a few minutes later, setting their drinks down in front of them. "So, what can I get you two tonight?" He asked.

Tanya looked up at the waiter. "I will have the chicken alfredo with broccoli," She said. The waiter nodded and wrote it down on his notebook.

"And I will have the shrimp lageuni," Mark said.

The waiter wrote it down and collected their menus. "Okay, I will get that out to you when it is done," He said and left.

Mark looked at Tanya and smiled. He reached forward and took her hand in his. "I am glad that I got to see you. I have missed you," He told her.

Tanya smiled and him and nodded. "I have missed you too," She told him and leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Mark smiled lightly against her lips and kissed her back gently. He pulled back after a few minutes. He smiled at her and let go of her hand and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear before taking her hand in his again. They fell into a comfortable silence as they just enjoyed being in each other's presence.

The waiter arrived a little while later causing Mark and Tanya to stop the conversation that they were having, and set their food in front of them. "Can I get you two anything else?" He asked.

Mark shook his head and the waiter turned and walked away, leaving the two alone. They both picked up their forks and began to eat.

"This food is so good," Tanya said after she had swallowed the first bite.

Mark smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, this food is really good," He agreed.

The two continued to eat. Conversation died slightly, but for the most part, the two continued to chat all through dinner. The two talked about work, about what had been going on in their lives (Tanya didn't tell him about her being pregnant.... at least not yet), and just about completely random things.

Soon, the plates had been cleared and Mark and Tanya were full. Mark paid the check and then they both stood up and headed out of the restaurant and into the evening air.

"So, I was thinking that we could go and take a walk on the beach," Mark said as he took Tanya's hand in his own and looked down at her.

Tanya smiled up at him and nodded. "I would like that," She said.

Mark smiled at her and together they walked hand-in-hand to the beach.

When they got to the beach, it was pretty much abandoned. A few people were on the beach, walking and just enjoying the night. Mark and Tanya found an empty part of the beach close to the boardwalk.

They walked up to the water's edge and Mark leaned down and picked up a rock and threw it, causing it to skip. Tanya smiled and walked up to some relatively dry sand before she sat down and began to watch Mark as he continued to skip rocks.

As Tanya sat there in the sand watching Mark, she began to think about how she was going to tell him that she was pregnant. She could feel the butterflies start to rise, slowly at first, as she thought about how he would react when she told him. She was scared about his reaction to the news and couldn't help the worry that flooded into her mind. What if he didn't want the baby? What if he thought she was trying to trap him? The what if's kept coming and she couldn't stop them.

While Tanya had been thinking, she didn't notice that Mark had stopped skipping rocks and was now looking at her. He saw the terrified look on her face. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He slowly put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he began to rub her shoulder gently.

Tanya looked up at him and shook her head. "Nothi-" She started to say before her stomach began to clench.

Tanya stood up quickly and ran, ducking behind some rocks as she began to get sick. Mark looked after her, confusion written on his face, before he got up and followed her.

Mark found her leaning against a rock. Tears where falling from her eyes and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently. "Shh," He said as he tried to soothe her.

He pulled back and looked at her. "There's no need to cry. Everything is okay," He said.

Tanya looked at him and shook her head. "No, everything is not okay," She told him, "not by a long shot."

Mark raised his eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely confused. He could tell that she had something she needed to tell him, but was scared to. He reached up and rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb. "Remember, you can tell me anything."

Tanya looked up at him as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. She looked down after a moment and bit her lip, unsure of how exactly to tell him. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming herself, before returning her gaze back onto Mark. "I'm pregnant," She said, barely above a whisper.

Mark looked at her for a minute, not sure if he had heard her right or not. "You're what?" He asked, wanting to make sure that he had indeed heard her right.

"Pregnant," Tanya repeated, louder this time. "I said that I'm pregnant."

Mark continued to look down at her as she continued to look up at him. The only sound that was heard was the waves crashing onto the shore every few seconds.

"Please say something," Tanya said after a few more seconds of silence.

Mark took a deep breath. "Wow," he said, too much in shock yet to really be able to form a complete sentence. He shook his head a few times to clear it before he cleared his throat and looked at her. "We're having a baby?"

Tanya nodded at him. "Yes," She said and resumed biting her lip again.

Mark paused for a minute as he thought. After a moment, he smiled. "Wow, we're having a baby," he said, "A baby. I-I can't believe it."

Tanya looked up at him. "So, so you're not mad?" She asked.

Mark looked at her, puzzled, as he shook his head. "Mad? Why would I be mad? This is amazing!" He said and leaned down and kissed her gently.

Tanya let out the breath of air that she had been holding and smiled back. She shrugged at his question and when he kissed her, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She couldn't believe it. In all the scenarios that she had pictured of when she would tell him, none of them had turned out to be this good. None of her fantasies even came remotely close to this and she couldn't be happier. He was happy and she couldn't ask for anything better.

When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other before they continued their walk on the beach and then headed back to the house to continue their evening. Both their thoughts centered around how much they missed each other while Mark was gone and their baby that was growing inside her.

*******************

Meanwhile with John and Ashley

*******************

John and Ashley headed out of the house and into the night air. It was a nice night and the pier was only a few minutes away, so they decided just to walk. John wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist and she leaned against him, and they began to walk to the pier.

The pier was teeming with people when John and Ashley arrived. People flowed in and out of the small shops and music poured through the open doorways of the shops as John and Ashley passed them.

Ashley looked up at John and smiled. John smiled down at her before leaning down and kissing the top of her head gently. "God, I have forgotten how much I have missed this place," She said.

John smiled down at her and nodded. "Yeah, it reminds me of when I was little and my family would go to the pier during summer vacation. It was so much fun hanging with all my brothers and dad. We just had a blast," he said.

Ashley smiled lightly as they found an empty table at the restaurant and sat down. "Yeah, I liked summer vacation too. For two weeks during the summer, it would just be my mom, dad, and me. No business calls, conferences, or piano recitals. It was just us."

John nodded. "I take it that your parents worked a lot," He said.

Ashley shrugged gently before nodding. "It wasn't that they weren't there, they were just extremely busy. And we did spend time together," She told him.

John nodded. "I guess that is understandable," he said.

Ashley smiled and nodded gently just as a girl came up to them. "Hello, what can I get you two to drink?" The girl asked.

"I will have a coke, please," John said.

"And I will have root beer, please," Ashley replied.

The girl nodded and jotted it down on the pad of paper that she held in her hand. "And what can I get you guys to eat?" She asked.

"I will have a double cheeseburger with fries," Ashley responded.

John nodded. "I will have the same," he said.

The girl nodded before she turned and walked away.

Ashley looked at John. "This place has the best French fries around," She told him, "Tanya, Sammy, and I order from here sometimes when we don't feel like cooking."

John smiled. "Well, I will take your word for it," he said. He reached forward and took her hand in his own and Ashley smiled at him.

"So, where would you like to go after we finish eating?" John asked her.

Ashley thought for a minute. "Well, we could walk around the pier for a little bit and then go back to the house and go for a swim in the pool," She suggested.

John smiled at her and nodded. "You know, that sounds like a wonderful idea," he said.

Just then, the girl returned with the food and set it down in front of them. They thanked her and she nodded before walking away.

"So, I saw '12 Rounds' the other day," Ashley said as she picked up her hamburger and began to eat.

John smiled as he swallowed what was in his mouth. "And what did you think of it?" He asked her.

Ashley nodded. "I liked it. The pug was cute. I liked your 'most dominating pug,' line," She said.

John laughed lightly. "Yeah, I improvised that line," He said, "But I am glad that you liked the movie. It was fun to make, minus the part where I am hanging out of the window of the bank."

"Yeah, I know. You were terrified of that part. I watched the special features and the commentary," She said.

John smiled at her again before they fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to eat their food.

Soon, they were finished eating and the bill had been paid. John and Ashley got up and started to walk to the end of the pier.

"So?" Ashley asked.

"So what?" John asked as she looked down at her and smiled.

"How did you like the french fries?" She asked.

"Oh that," He replied and pretended to think it over for a minute. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You were right. They were some of the best french fries that I have had in a while."

Ashley smiled as they reached the end of the pier. "I told you so," She said.

John laughed again and wrapped his arm around her waist as they stood there, looking out over the water. The wind blew gently, causing Ashley's hair to fan out slightly around her. He leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling back and smiling at her.

Ashley smiled back as she snuggled closer into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tighter and they both stood there, looking out at the ocean, enjoying being in each other's company.

After a few moments, John looked down at Ashley. "So, are you ready to go back to the house and take that swim?" He asked her.

Ashley smirked at him and nodded slightly. "Yeah, i am ready to go to the house and take that swim," She told him.

"Great," John replied and they turned away from the view of the beach and started to head back to the start of the pier before they headed to the house.

The walk was spent chatting about what had been going on lately, what the other person had been up too, and stuff along that line. They reached the house in what seemed like no time at all and went inside.

They went up to Ashley's room and Ashley grabbed her swimsuit and headed into the bathroom. John took his swim trunks out of his suitcase and quickly changed into them, just in time to see Ashley emerge from the bathroom.

His mouth dropped open as he looked at her. He quickly shut his mouth and smiled. "Wow, you look amazing," he said.

Ashley smiled and turned slowly, showing off the back of her green bikini. When she was facing him again, she smiled and ran her eyes over his body. "Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself," She said as she walked over to him and kissed him gently.

John smiled and kissed her back before pulling away and looking at her. "Come on, let's go down to the pool," He said.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. Let me just go and grab a few towels," She said.

John nodded at her. "I will meet you down at the pool then," He said and they both headed out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

Ashley told him where the pool was and then she headed to the closet and got out a few towels before heading down to the pool to meet John.

When she reached the pool, she saw John in the water. She smiled lightly and walked over and set the towels on the chairs. She walked to the edge of the pool and climbed in before swimming over to John.

John smiled when he saw her and swam to meet her halfway. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled again and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward and kissed him gently.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before Ashley pulled back and looked at John. They were silent for a few minutes before Ashley smirked at him. She moved away slightly and let go of his neck before quickly leaning down splashing John.

"Hey," John laughed as he reached up and wiped the water from his face.

When he let go, Ashley laughed and quickly swam away, only to feel someone grab her ankle gently and pulled her back. "You know, that wasn't very nice. Splashing me," He said to her. "And now you are going to have to pay."

"Oh, yeah? And how am I going to pay?" She asked him, smirking gently.

John smirked back at her and before she could react, he leaned down and kissed her gently. He pulled back after a few minutes and looked at her, smiling gently. He reached up and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Ashley smiled at him gently as she locked her eyes with his. She watched him for a minute before looking down and biting her lip. She had to tell him, but she didn't know how and she was scared on how he would react.

John looked at her and could tell that something was bothering her. He reached up and rubbed her cheek gently before making her look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

Ashley sighed and looked at him. "I, um, have something to tell you," She said as she looked back down at the water.

John watched her and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "Don't be scared. You can tell me anything," He told her.

She nodded. "I know," She replied. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking back down at the water for a minute before turning her attention back to him. "I-" She paused again and took another deep breathing, calming slightly when she felt him rub her cheek gently with his thumb. "I'm pregnant," She whispered, not sure if he could hear her or not.

John looked down at her as her words met his ears. Still he wasn't sure if he had heard her right or not. "Did, did you say that you are pregnant?" He asked her, making sure that his hearing was not deceiving for taking one to many kicks and hits in the head.

Ashley nodded slowly at him. "Yeah," She replied.

John remained silent for a minute before he leaned down and kissed her gently. When he pulled away, Ashley raised her eyebrow at him, looking at him in confusion. "So, does this mean that you aren't mad?" She asked.

"Mad?" John asked with a smile. "I could never be mad at you Ashley. Besides, I was there too. It wasn't just you."

Ashley smiled gently at him, letting out the breath of air that she hadn't realized that she had been holding. She leaned up and kissed him gently. "That is true," She said and laughed gently, which cause John to laugh as well.

Ashley stopped laughing after a few seconds and immediately groaned. "Now all there is left to do is tell my dad. Oh God. He is going to hate me. Out of the four rules that he gave me, I went and broke the most important one."

John looked at her and began to rub her cheek gently. "Your dad can never hate you. Ever. And this just wasn't your fault, so he can't just blame you. If you want me to, I will come with you when you tell your dad."

Ashley looked at him and smiled lightly. She nodded. "I would like that," She replied.

John smiled and kissed her gently again. "Then I will come with you," He told her. He hugged her close for a few minutes and then smiled, pulling away. "A baby. We are going to be having a baby. Wow, this is amazing."

Ashley smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, it is pretty amazing," She told him. She pulled out of his arms slightly. "And now I think that we should continue our swim."

With that, she splashed John with water and swam away, John immediately taking off after her, both of them wanting to spend all the time they could with each other before John had to go back. Their thoughts were focused on each other and the fact that in about eight months time, they were going to be parents.

*******************

A/N 2: Thanks everyone for reading this chapter. Sorry that it took so long to get up. I was having a major brain block. And thank you Sammy for giving me pretty much all the ideas for this chapter. I couldn't have finished it without you. And thanks Tanya for reminding me about the facts when I would forget them. I love you both!!!!


	9. Aftermath

**Ashley woke up the next morning and smiled lightly, remembering last night, before stretching and getting out of bed. She spotted John's shirt on the floor and slipped it on. It fell just above her knees. She put on her slippers and headed to the door, opening it quietly before stepping out into the hallway and heading downstairs and going to the kitchen.**

**She entered the kitchen to find Tanya at the island, sipping a glass of orange juice. "I should have known that you would be up already," Ashley said as she pulled down a glass from the cabinet and went to the fridge to get a glass of milk. **

**Tanya smiled gently and shrugged. "I woke up when the guys headed out to go to the arena for the day," She told her.**

**Ashley nodded and took a seat next to Tanya. "Oh," She replied. She took a sip of her milk and then looked around the kitchen. "Is Sammy up yet?" **

**Tanya shrugged. "I don't think so. I haven't heard her get up this morning," She said, "she still might be in bed."**

"**Hm, that is weird. Usually she is up before I am," Ashley said as she took another sip of her milk.**

**Tanya shrugged. "She is probably just tired. Pregnancy does that to you."**

"**I guess," Ashley said and shrugged again. **

**They both went silent for a few minutes as they both reflected on the night before. Tanya looked at Ashley. "So, how did John react to the news of you being pregnant?" She asked, taking a small sip of her orange juice.**

**Ashley smiled and shrugged lightly. "Very well. He was happy. He even told me that he would go with me when I went to tell my dad," She replied, and couldn't keep the smile off of her face.**

**Tanya smiled at Ashley too before she nodded. "Yeah, Mark was pretty excited too. I was worried after I told him that he was just going to get up and leave, but he didn't. I was so relieved."**

**Ashley laughed gently and nodded. "Yeah, I thought that John was going to freak out, but he didn't. I think I was freaking out more than he was."**

**Tanya laughed gently. "You probably were. You freak out easily."**

**Ashley shrugged gently. "I have always been a worry wart," She replied.**

**Tanya nodded. "Yes, you have been, but that is okay," she smiled and looked over at the clock on the wall. "We should probably go wake up Sammy. It is almost one."**

**Ashley followed Tanya's gaze to the clock and nodded. "Yeah, let's go wake up Sammy," She said and got up off her barstool.**

**Tanya and Ashley walked upstairs and knocked lightly on Samantha's door. When they didn't get a reply, Tanya opened the door a cracked and they peeked their heads inside. "Sammy?" Tanya asked.**

**The room was still almost pitch black and it was hard to make out anything in the room. Still, Tanya and Ashley's eyes immediately locked onto the lump on the bed that was Samantha.**

**They walked over to Samantha slowly and Ashley reached out and placed her hand gently on Samantha's shoulder. "Sammy, are you awake?" She asked.**

**There was a muffled reply that sounded a lot like "Go away," and Ashley and Tanya looked at each other quickly before returning their eyes to Samantha.**

"**Are you okay?" Tanya asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.**

"**Just leave me alone," Samantha said as she peeked her head out from underneath the covers.**

**Tanya and Ashley gasped lightly at what they saw. Samantha's eyes were swollen and blood shot. Trails of dried tears were leading down her face and her hair was knotted. Neither of them had ever seen her look like this before, nor have they ever seen her cry before. Samantha never cried. She was the strong one. The one who would kill anyone who tried to make her cry.**

"**Sammy, what happened?" Ashley asked, hoping that Samantha wouldn't hit her for asking.**

**Samantha tried to remain calm and not cry, but at the thought of last night, new tears came and began to fall from her eyes. Samantha took one shaky breath and let it out slowly before saying only one word..."Jeff."**

***********

**Meanwhile at the arena**

***********

**Mark and John walked into the locker room, laughing lightly, and saw Jeff sitting on a bench, putting on his ring attire. They walked over to him and set down their own bags as they began to get dressed in their own ring attire.**

"**Hey man. What's up?" John asked looking at Jeff.**

**Jeff shrugged as he laced up his boots. "Nothing much," He replied. He looked at the two guys. "How is everything going with you two?" **

**John smiled. "Everything is great for me. I found out that I am going to be a father last night," He replied as he took a seat next to Jeff and began to pull on his shoes.**

**Mark nodded. "Yeah, me too. God, I am so excited. It is still hard to believe that I am actually going to be a father," He said.**

**John laughed lightly and nodded. "I know. I feel the same way."**

**Jeff looked at the two men and then looked down at the floor for a second. "How do you know that their baby's are actually yours?" he asked.**

**Mark and John looked at Jeff. "What do you mean?" Mark asked.**

**Jeff shrugged. "I mean, we are gone for months at a time. How do you guys know that they are not screwing someone else when we are gone?" He asked.**

**John and Mark looked at each other before looking back to Jeff. "Because we trust them," John said, "We know that they would never lie to us. Especially about something as major as this." **

**Jeff rolled his eyes before standing up. "Doesn't everyone think that? That they have the perfect significant other? But look at what happens when we are on the road. All that pretty much gets shot to hell. You both have seen it. How can you sit there and say that this is different? Superstars cheat or our significant other cheats. It's just how it works. You don't know what goes on when you are on the road and they are left here."**

**Mark and John looked at each other for a minute before turning back to Jeff. "Okay, where is this all coming from?" Mark asked as he stood up himself.**

**Jeff shook his head. "No where," he paused for a minute, "You know what? Nevermind. Forget that I said anything."**

**With that, he turned on his heel and began to walk to the door. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and found Mark standing there in front of him. "What?" He asked as he shrugged off Mark's hand.**

"**Don't 'what' me," Mark told him, "now, what the hell brought all that on?" **

**Jeff sighed and looked between Mark and John, knowing that he would not be able to leave unless he gave them a good answer. He sighed again and looked down at the ground. "Last night, Sammy told me that she was pregnant too," He said to them.**

**They looked at him for a minute. "And?" John asked, not understanding why he didn't appear to be happy about this.**

"**And, how do I know that the baby is mine? Like I said, she is here alone while I am traveling. She could be screwing somebody behind my back while I am not here." He replied.**

"**Jeff-" Mark started before he was cut off.**

"**No, you know that it is true. You don't know for sure that Tanya and Ashley are not hooking up behind your backs. You can't know for sure," He said. **

**John looked at Jeff. "Your right. We don't know for sure what they are doing when we are gone, but we trust them enough to believe that they are not hooking up behind our backs," He said.**

"**Well, Sammy didn't deny it when I said it," Jeff said.**

**John and Mark looked at each other before looking at Jeff. They did this about three times before the both stepped up and both slapped Jeff on the back of the head.**

"**Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Why are you such an idiot Jeff?!" John asked as he paced in front of his friend. "I mean, seriously. You accused Sammy of cheating on you?"**

**Jeff nodded. "Yeah. So what?" He said.**

"**So what? God, John is right. You are an idiot," Mark said, "Sammy is so in love with you it isn't even funny. She would never cheat on you."**

**Jeff sighed. "How do you know that? Like I have been saying, you can't know that. Not for sure anyway. You can just assume. Besides, just because you love someone, doesn't mean you won't cheat. Look at how many marriages have been broken up because of it. Especially in our line of work."**

**Mark and John looked at each other for a moment. **

"**God Jeff. just, for once in your life, shut up!" John said. "There is nothing that you can say that will get you out of this. You fucked up Jeff. Really bad."**

**Mark nodded in agreement. "You did. You pretty much called Sammy a whore to her face," He said as he ran his hand over his face. "God, how could you be so fucking stupid?" **

**Jeff looked between the two of them and shook his head. "Whatever," He said as he turned to the door again.**

**He was just about to reach out and open the door, it opened and Ashley and Tanya stepped through, slamming the door behind them.**

**The anger was rolling off of them as they stepped closer to Jeff, who immediately took a step back.**

"**Why the fuck did you say that Jeff?" Tanya asked as she stepped up to him, getting into his face. "I mean seriously? Are you that stupid or were you just trying to be an ass?"**

"**Accusing Sammy of cheating on you is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life! Sammy would never cheat on you Jeff. She loves you and you pretty much called her a slut," Ashley said.**

"**You two have no idea what you are talking about," Jeff said, "Besides, for all I know, she could be hooking up with someone else behind my back. You guys aren't with her twenty-four seven so you can't be sure either."**

**Tanya and Ashley looked at each other for a moment before they stepped forward and slapped Jeff across the face. **

"**That was for calling me and Ashley liars," Tanya said before she slapped Jeff again, "And that was for accusing Sammy of cheating on you."**

**Ashley stepped forward and slapped Jeff again too. "That was for calling Sammy a slut and that," She said slapping him again, "And that is for just being so fucking stupid."**

**Ashley and Tanya were about to slap Jeff again before they were grabbed around their waists and pulled away.**

**Jeff rubbed his cheeks were their firsts slaps had connected. "God, you guys are psycho," he said as he continued to rub his jaw.**

**Mark stepped forward, placing Tanya behind him, and stared Jeff down. "Next time you call any of them psychos again, I will end you," He told him.**

**John nodded. "Yeah, what Mark said," He replied and stepped forward towards Jeff. "And besides, Ashley and Tanya are both pregnant and hormonal right now. They could get away with murder right now. If I were you, I really wouldn't make them angry."**

**Jeff looked at the four people in the room and glared lightly. "Whatever," He replied before pushing past them and to the door. He opened it and left the locker room, the door slamming shut behind him. **

**Tanya and Ashley looked at each other before looking at the two guys behind them.**

"**Thanks," Tanya said as she hugged Mark gently.**

**Ashley nodded. "Yeah, thank you." She said in agreement.**

"**No problem," John and Mark said as they hugged them back.**

**Ashley sighed and pulled away from John. "We should probably get going. We left Sammy at home alone and I want to go and make sure that she is okay," She replied.**

**Tanya nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I do too. I am worried about her. I have never seen her like this before," She said.**

**The guys nodded. "Of course," Mark said, "We understand."**

**John nodded. "Yeah, go home and hang out with Sammy. Make sure that she is okay. She needs you two right now. I will see you later." **

**Ashley nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I will see you later." She looked over at Mark and Tanya. "Bye Mark."**

'**Bye Ashley," Mark replied before he looked back at Tanya. "See you tonight." **

**Tanya nodded. "Yeah, see you tonight," She replied.**

**Ashley and Tanya walked over to the door before the waved goodbye quickly, before turning back around and leaving.**

************

**I know....I know. It took a while for this and it is a short chapter. I am sorry. I tried to make it longer, but lately, I have been on a brain block. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer. And SPOILER ALERT-there is plenty of drama coming up so stay tuned.**


	10. Waves, Dinner, and a Movie

A/N: I realized that I have been slacking on my stories and figured that I should update more often. My other two stories I am putting on hiatus for right now. Oh, and I never do this, but please review! I am starting to lose faith that people are reading this and who knows, reviews might make me update faster. Also, this is my story and in it, Randy is single.

**********

Later that Night:

John and Mark walked up to the door of the girl's house and John reached up and knocked.

"Are you guys sure that they won't mind that I am here?" A voice spoke up from behind the two.

John and Mark turned and looked at the person behind them. John shrugged. "I don't see why they would," He replied, "They seem to like you enough Randy. Minus when you are a jerk to me on the show. Ashley doesn't like you much then."

Randy laughed gently. "Okay. And she should know that it is nothing personal. I am just following the script."

"And you pull it off maybe a little to well," Ashley said as she stood in front of the open doorway. "Hey guys."

John smiled at Ashley and leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Hey Babe," He said.

Ashley smiled and moved out of the doorway and allowed the guys to step through. She smiled at Mark and Randy before giving them each a quick hug. "Tanya is in the kitchen. I think she is getting dinner ready," She told Mark.

Mark smiled at Ashley. "Thanks," He said before leaving the living room and heading to the kitchen.

"So, you guys really don't mind that I kind of came without being invited?" Randy asked.

Ashley looked at him and shook her head. "Not at all. You are more then welcome here," She told him.

John looked at them. "See, I told you that they wouldn't have a problem with it," He said and smiled at Ashley as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Randy smiled at the two of them. "So, I think that I am going to go for a walk," He said.

Ashley and John nodded. "Okay. Dinner should be ready soon,"

Randy nodded and smiled lightly. "Okay. I will see you guys in a few," He said.

John and Ashley nodded before he turned around and walked out of the door and into the night. He decided to head down to the beach.

Once there he walked over to a rock and sat down. He was happy for John and Mark, he really was. Still, he had to get out of that house before he exploded. He hated seeing all the couples around him. It only reminded him of how much he was alone.

"Is this spot taken?" A voice said to the right.

Randy looked up and saw Sammy standing there. He shook his head and scooted over a little bit so that she could sit down. "No," He replied.

Samantha smiled and sat down on the rock next to him. "Thanks," She said and looked out towards the water. "So, what brings you out here tonight?" She asked.

Randy shrugged. "I just didn't want to be around all the lovebirds in the house," He told her and laughed gently.

Samantha laughed too and nodded. "Yeah, that is pretty much what I am doing out here too. I love them all, but I just don't want to be around all that love right now."

Randy nodded and looked out over the water. "Yeah. I heard what happened between you and Jeff. I am sorry."

Samantha sighed gently and nodded. "Thanks," She said as she fought to hold back the tears that wanted to fall at the mention of his name.

Randy nodded. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

Samantha shrugged. "As best as I can given the circumstances," She said as she sighed again. "Though, it would be better if I didn't have to pee all the time."

Randy laughed gently and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that part would suck," He replied.

Samantha laughed gently. "You're telling me. It is the worst," She said.

Randy smiled. "I guess I will have to take your word on it," He replied.

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that you are going to have too," She said. She was silent for a minute before she turned back to him. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Randy smiled and shrugged. "I have been okay. Doing the usual routine. Work, travel, sleep," He said.

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Well, that sounds like fun," She replied,

Randy nodded. "It is. But it gets tiring sometimes. There are times when I just want to go home and sleep for a month."

Samantha laughed lightly. "Well, that is understandable. I mean, your job is exhausting. I honestly don't see how you guys can do it all the time."

Randy smiled. "Sometimes, I don't think that we even know how we do it. We just get up in the morning and do it," He said.

The two fell into a comfortable silence again as they let the sounds of the waves wash over them. They were silent for a few minutes, before Randy finally spoke up again. "So, what exactly happened between you and Jeff? I mean, if you don't mind me asking, of course," He said.

Samantha sighed gently as she looked down at the sand. "I told him that I was pregnant. He freaked. Accused me of sleeping around and pretty much bailed," She replied.

Randy nodded slowly as he absorbed the information that she had just told him. "Wow, that is intense. I can't believe Jeff did that."

Samantha nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know," She said.

The two fell in silence for some time, neither quite sure what to say. Though the silence wasn't at all uncomfortable. In a way, it was kind of soothing. It gave each of them a chance to think about some things that were going on in their lives.

After several moments, Samantha turned back to face Randy. "We should probably head back. Dinner is probably ready and Tanya wouldn't be happy if we are late."

Randy nodded and stood up. he held out his hand for Samantha to take. She hesitated a moment for a moment before taking his hand and pulling herself off the rock. They began to walk to the house, hand-in-hand.

They reached the house about five minutes later and just as Samantha went to open the door, she stopped. She turned around to face Randy again. "I just wanted to say thanks. I needed someone to talk to."

Randy smiled and shook his head. "It is no problem. I am glad that I could be at service."

Samantha smiled at him. "Well, thanks again," She said and leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek. She finally turned around and opened the door and they both went inside.

Ashley was sitting on the couch with John when they entered. She looked up at them and smiled as Tanya came out of the kitchen followed by Mark.

"Finally you two are here. Now we can all finally eat," Tanya said.

Samantha smiled as she took off her jacket and hung it up. "Sorry. We were at the beach and lost track of time," She replied.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. That can happen to the best of us. The beach is a good place to lose track of time," She said in agreement. "Anyway, I am hungry, so let's eat." She got off the couch, John following her lead, and they all headed into the dining room.

Dinner was filled with mindless chatter about the day's events. Some of the talk revolved around whether the girls were going to move into a bigger house when the babies where born. As of now, the girls didn't even want to think about moving out of their house yet, let alone into separate houses.

When dinner was over with, the guys helped the girls clear the table before everyone headed into the living room. They all too seats and the room fell into silence for a moment.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Ashley asked.

Everyone shrugged before they all began to think of something that they could do. After a moment Samantha had an idea.

"We could watch a movie?" Samantha suggested.

There were shrugs around the room. "That sounds fun," Tanya replied.

"So, what movie should we watch?" Randy asked.

Again there were shrugs throughout the room. "As long as it isn't a scary movie, I am all for it," Ashley replied, "I don't think that I can ever watch a scary movie again after the last time I watched one with you guys."

Ashley shuddered at the memory as the rest of the room laughed gently. "Hey, it wasn't funny. I think that I am scarred for life now."

John wrapped his arm around her waist gently and kissed her neck gently. "I'm sorry Babe," He said, "We just couldn't resist."

Ashley glared at him lightly. "Uh huh," She said, "Why don't I quite believe that?"

John shrugged and smiled lightly. "I don't know," He said.

Ashley punched him lightly in the shoulder before she looked at everyone. "What about G.I. Joe?" She asked.

Samantha and Ashley shrugged. "Sounds good to us," Samantha said, "What about you guys? You okay with that?"

The guys shrugged. "That works," They said.

Ashley nodded and got up off the couch and walked over to the DVD collection and pulled out G.I. Joe before putting it in the DVD player. She grabbed the remotes and turned off the lights before she walked back over to the couch and sat down.

She started the movie and the room fell into silence as they watched.

*******************

When the credits to the movie started to roll, Ashley stopped the movie and yawned gently. "Good movie. I never tire of it," She said.

Tanya nodded in agreement. "It is a good movie. Has action and romance. Best of both worlds," She said.

Samantha nodded in agreement. "I agree. But now I am exhausted and just want to go to bed," She said.

Tanya nodded in agreement. "I so agree with that statement," She said.

Ashley also nodded and stood up, stretching slightly. "Me too," she said, "sleep sounds really good right now."

Mark nodded and stood up. "Yeah, we should probably head out too. We have an early flight in the morning," He said.

John and Randy both nodded in agreement and stood up from their seats.

The group walked towards the door. "Well, we will see you guys later. What is the next show that you guys are coming too?" John asked, wrapping his arm around Ashley gently.

Ashley shrugged gently. "I don't know. I think the one that is in two weeks," She said and looked at Samantha and Tanya. "Right?"

They nodded. "Yeah, that is the only time all three of us could get off to see the show. But we will be there," Tanya said. She smiled up and Mark and he smiled down at her, before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, then, I guess that we will see you guys in two weeks. And I will call you tomorrow," Mark told Tanya before kissing her gently. He let go of her and hugged Samantha and Ashley.

"Well, I will see you girls later," Randy said and quickly gave both Ashley and Tanya a hug. He walked over to Samantha and hugged her as well. "I will see you later. And call me if you need anything," He told her, kissing her cheek gently.

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I will," She said and hugged him back. "Bye."

"I will see you later too," John said, "And I will call you sometime tomorrow."

Ashley nodded. "Call me when your plane lands," She told him.

"It might be early," He said and smirked gently.

Ashley shrugged. "Oh well," She said and leaned up and kissed him gently. "Bye."

John kissed her back and smiled when she pulled away. "Bye," He told her. He kissed the top of her head gently before he pulled away to gave Tanya and Samantha a hug.

Tanya opened the door and the guys stepped outside. "Bye guys. We will see you in two weeks. Don't forget to call," She said.

The guys nodded and headed over to their car before getting in. The girls waved as they drove away before Tanya closed and locked the door.

"Time for bed," Samantha said as they turned off the lights and headed up the stairs. "Finally."

*********

A/N: So there is the new chapter. I hope that you all like it. I know some parts seem a little out of place. I just couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. I keep getting writer's block and it sucks. Though hopefully the next chapters will be better. And hopefully, I will have the next chapter up soon.


	11. Two Week later

A/N: So everyone be happy. This is the fastest that I have ever updated a story. I hope that you enjoy. Please leave a review.

Two weeks passed quickly and soon the day came when the girls got to see the guys again. The girls were bouncing off the walls with excitement as they all quickly moved around the house to finish their packing.

"I can't believe that it has been two weeks already since we last saw the guys," Ashley said as she lugged her suitcase down the stairs.

"I know. It feels like it has been so much longer," Samantha said as she set her bag down next to Ashley's.

"Really? I think that it feels like it hasn't been two weeks yet," Tanya replied as she came out of the kitchen. She looked at Ashley and Samantha. "So, are you guys ready to leave?"

Ashley and Samantha both nodded. "We are," Samantha said, "but where is your stuff?"

"It's already in the car," Tanya replied as she gathered up her purse, jacket, and the keys.

Ashley laughed. "That's Tanya for you. Making us look bad," She said.

The other two nodded and laughed lightly before Ashley and Samantha grabbed their belonging and headed outside to the car.

Their things were loaded and then they got in as well and then they were off.

When they got to the airport, they unloaded their belongings and headed to the security check. For it being an airport, it was pretty empty and whizzed by security. They sat waiting for their plane to board for what felt like hour when in reality was only about thirty minutes.

"Finally," Samantha said as their flight was called, "That took forever."

Ashley and Tanya laughed gently as they all headed to the loading area. They boarded the plane and took their respective seats.

There was another thirty minutes of waiting before the captain came over the intercom and told everyone that it was time for take off.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. Finally, after two weeks, they were going to go see the guys. Now while Samantha wasn't exactly going for the man of her dreams, she has to admit that Randy wasn't a bad person to be going to see either.

*****Meanwhile with the guys*****

"I man, I am so excited for tonight," Mark said as he walked into the dressing room, followed by John and Randy. "The girls are flying in today and they get to spend a whole week on the road with us."

Randy and John nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait. Their flight should be here shortly," Randy said as he took a seat on the bench. "And they do know to come here, right?"

John nodded and set his bag on the bench. "Yeah, I told Ashley last night to come here when their flight lands," He replied, "And don't worry, they understood why we couldn't pick them up at the airport."

Mark nodded. "Good," He said, "though I still feel bad about not being able to pick them up."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I do too," He said as he finished tying his boots, "but there isn't much we can do. Vince would kill us and have us for breakfast if we missed today. Secretly, I think he enjoys torturing us."

Mark laughed gently. "Yeah probably," He replied. He sat down and began to put on his shoes.

John smiled. "So, Ashley is going to meet my dad tonight," He told the other two.

Mark and Randy paused for a minute and looked at him. "Wait, she is what?" Randy asked.

"Meeting my dad," John said as he finished putting on his shoes. "I mean, he is coming to the show tonight and she is too, so I figured why not have them meet tonight at the show."

"Wow John. That is a big step," Mark replied.

John shrugged. "I know," He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a ring. "But this one is even bigger."

Mark and Randy gawked at the ring. "Wait, you are going to propose to her?" Mark asked.

John nodded. "Not tonight, but some day soon," He said, "I just have to find the right time. And I swear that if either of you tell Tanya or Samantha, I will kill you."

"Now, why would you do that?" Randy asked.

"Because if you tell Samantha or Tanya, they will tell Ashley. The three of them suck at keeping secrets," He said with a chuckle, "and I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine," Mark said and stood up. "So, we ready?"

John and Randy nodded. John stuffed the ring back into his bag and stood up and the three of them left the locker room.

*****Meanwhile with the Girls*****

The flight was eventless and all three of them were happy when the plane finally began the descent to Boston.

"So, Ashley, are you excited? You get to see where your man lives?" Samantha asked as they left the plane.

Ashley smiled at Samantha and shrugged. "I am excited to see where he grew up," She told them, "and to meet his dad."

Samantha and Tanya stopped and looked at her. "You are meeting his dad?" Tanya asked.

Ashley looked at them and nodded. "Yeah," She said slowly, "he is going to be at the show tonight. We are sitting next to him."

Samantha and Tanya looked at each other. "Do you realize how big this is?" Samantha asked, "I mean, has he even met your parents?"

Ashley shook her head. "Not yet. But he is coming with me when I tell my dad that I am pregnant," She told them.

"Wow. If I were John, I would be scared to meet your dad then," Samantha said, "I mean, your dad kind of scares me now."

Ashley laughed gently. "My dad isn't that scary," she said.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say," Tanya said as they walked outside and found an empty taxi.

The three girls laughed and put their things into the trunk and got in. Ashley told the taxi driver where to go and he nodded before he began to go to the destination that he was told.

They pulled up to the arena about thirty minutes later. The girls paid the taxi driver, grabbed their bags, and headed up to the doors.

"Um, we are here to see Mark, John, and Randy," Tanya said to the guy at the doors.

"Names?" He asked as he looked over the girls once before looking back to the clipboard in his hand.

"I'm Tanya Stevens;" She replied and then pointed to Ashley and Samantha. "And they are Ashley Christianson and Samantha Rodriguez."

The guy looked over his list for a few seconds before looking back up at the three. "Go on in," He said as he opened the door.

The girls smiled and thanked him before they entered into the building. They followed the signs and quickly found the arena and headed down to the ring where all the wrestlers were getting ready for the show tonight. Some of them were sitting on the chairs and the girls walked over to them.

"Hey everyone," Samantha said as they made it to the barrier.

Some of the guys looked up and smiled at them. "Hey," they said.

The girls sat down next to them and looked into the ring. "So, where are all the others?" Samantha asked.

"Backstage. We are doing a run through for tonight," MVP replied, "we are just done with our part so we watch the others."

"Oh," Samantha said.

Everyone went silent for a minute before Ashley spoke. "So, is John, Randy, and Mark backstage?"

MVP nodded. "Yeah. So is Mark and Randy. Though they should be coming out soon," He said.

Ashley smiled at him. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "No problem."

Again they fell into silence as the girls nestled deeper into the seats to watch the run through.

It ended about thirty minutes later, they cut out the speeches and such during it, and John, Mark, and Randy came over to the girls. The girls stood up and smiled.

"Hey," Randy said as he smiled at them and gave Ashley and Tanya a quick hug before hugging Samantha. He kissed her cheek gently. "How have you been?"

Samantha shrugged and hugged him back. "I have been good," She replied and smiled at him.

"Good," Randy said.

Mark stepped up and gave Samantha and Ashley a hug before leaning down and giving Tanya a gently kiss. "Hey," He said and smiled at her when he pulled back from the kiss.

Tanya smiled at him. "Hey," she said, "so you were good during the run through."

Mark smiled. "Why thank you," He said and kissed the top of her head gently.

John smiled. "Awe, how adorable," He said, which earned him a small smack on the arm from Ashley.

Everyone laughed gently as John turned to Ashley. "Hey, that wasn't very nice," he said with a small pout.

"Sorry?" Ashley said and smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him gently.

John smiled and kissed her back gently. "It's okay. I forgive you," he said once he pulled away from the kiss.

"Whew, what a relief," Ashley replied and smiled at him.

The gang laughed before the guys leaned down and picked up the girls' bags. "So, what do you say that we go and get some lunch?" Mark asked as he placed his arms around Tanya's waist. "I mean, I don't know about you guys, but I am starving."

The gang nodded and they all headed out of the arena to go get food.


	12. On the Road Again

A/N: So, I just read through the last chapter and noticed that there were a lot of mistakes. Hopefully this one is better. With that said, I hope that you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review.

*****

The six left the diner, laughing and joking around after they had finished eating.

"Ah, those were some good times," Randy said as the group paused on the sidewalk.

John and Mark nodded in agreement. "I don't think I have ever seen Chris cry so much in my life," John said.

Mark chuckled. "Chris is a baby. We shouldn't have been surprised," He said.

Everyone laughed again. "So, what should we do now?" John asked.

The girls looked at each other for a minute. "Well, we should probably go check into a hotel and put our stuff in our rooms and maybe get changed for the show tonight," Tanya said.

Ashley and Samantha nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I agree with Tanya. I want to get settled in a bit," Ashley said.

The guys nodded at them. "Sounds like a plan," Mark replied and they all started to walk to the car again.

They soon made it to the car and they all got in and began to drive to the hotel.

The drive was filled with chatter and the sound of the radio. It wasn't to long after that they finally reached the hotel the girls would be staying in for the night.

"So inform us again, why you girls wanted to stay in this hotel instead of with us," Mark asked as they got out of the car.

Tanya smiled. "Well, we figure that if we are going to be spending the week with you guys, you won't miss us for one night," She said.

"That is not true. We miss you every night that we aren't with you," Mark said and wrapped his arms around Tanya, hugging her lightly before kissing her forehead.

The girls smiled gently and the guys helped them with their bags. They made their way inside of the hotel and, since the lobby was pretty empty, were able to check in quickly and without a bunch of fans asking the guys for autographs. The group headed up to the room.

When they reached the room, Samantha opened it and stepped through, holding it open for the guys who walked in and set the bags on the floor.

"Why do you guys seem to always have nicer rooms then us?" Randy asked as he looked around, taking in the room.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't know. It just works out that way," Ashley replied.

"So, are you guys going to come with us when we head back to the arena or chill here for a little while?" Randy asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

Samantha shrugged. "Don't know yet," She said, "I mean, there isn't a point in unpacking so we really won't have anything to do after you guys leave."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, there really isn't much to do. All we really have to do is change," she replied.

"All you have to do is change?" John asked and smiled lightly. "That takes you forever to do Ash." He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head lightly.

Ashley smiled and smacked his chest lightly. "It does not. You take longer to get ready then I do," She told him.

John shrugged. "I'm picky about what I wear," He said.

"Yet, you still insist on wearing the same outfit every Monday for Raw," Randy said smirking lightly, "No matter how much they want you to change your look."

John shrugged. "What can I say? I like to be consistent."

"And I love his look," Ashley said and smiled up at him.

Tanya nodded. "Yeah, and Mark hasn't changed up his look that much since he has been in the WWE. I mean, minus the time he was the American Bad Ass, but his Undertaker outfit has pretty much consisted of the same thing since it began. With a few minor changes."

"And your outfit hasn't changed much over the years," Samantha said to Randy, "The only thing that has really changed in it is the color. And of course your t-shirt design, but every Superstars t-shirt design changes multiple times a year."

Randy sighed. "Okay. Okay. I see your guys' points," He said, "What is today, gang up on Randy day?"

Everyone shrugged. "It could quite possibly be," Samantha said.

Everyone laughed. "So, Ashley, you excited to meet my dad?" John asked as he sat down on the arm of the chair that she was sitting on.

Ashley shrugged. "Yeah, just a little nervous," she said.

"Why are you nervous?" John asked.

Again Ashley shrugged. "It's your dad," She said, "I mean, what if he doesn't like me?"

John smiled and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "He will like you," He told her, "because I love you."

"Yeah, and besides Ash," Randy said, "you are way better than Liz."

Mark nods in agreement. "Way better than Liz," He said, "Sorry John, but I have no clue what you saw in her."

John shrugged. "I don't know what I saw in her either," He replied, "I guess you could say that I was a stupid teenager."

"I don't think much has changed in that department," Tanya said teasingly.

Everyone laughed and the room was filled with chatter about tonight and the week that the girls would spend on the road with them.

After about an hour of chatter, Samantha looked up at the clock. "So, I think we should get ready. The guys have to be back at the arena in about an hour.

Tanya and Ashley nodded in agreement and stood up. "Okay," Tanya said, "we will be back in a few."

With that, the girls grabbed their bags and headed into the bedroom to get changed. They came back out about fifteen minutes, changed.

"Ready to go?" Samantha asked the guys as they walked into the room.

The guys stood up and nodded. "We are," Randy replied.

"Then let's go," Tanya said and the group headed over to the door and left the hotel. They got into the car and drove to the arena.

The arena parking lot was already full of cars when they arrived. They drove to the ramp and pulled into the underground parking lot.

"I can't believe so many people are here already. The show doesn't even start for another three hours," Randy said.

Ashley laughed. "You obliviously don't know the dedication of the WWE Universe," she said, "It is insane. I know people that show up at like ten in the morning on the night of a Raw show."

"Yeah, it is crazy. It always makes me feel like I am late, when I know I am not," John said.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, same here."

They pulled into a parking space and got out of the car.

"So, all we have to do is get changed into our ring gear and warm up," Randy said.

John nodded. "Yeah, and my dad will be here around six and then you guys can meet him," He said.

The girls nodded and followed the guys back to the locker room. There were already a few Superstars in there when they arrived.

"Hey everyone," Tanya said as they entered the locker room.

The guys in there looked up and smiled. "Hey," Christian said, "How have you guys been?"

The girls shrugged and took a seat on the bench. "Good, I guess," Samantha said.

"Well, that is good," Christian said as he finished lacing up his boots. "Are you excited for the show tonight?"

The girls smiled and nodded. "Of course. We always are. Although, the excitement is ten times more when you see it live then when it is on TV," Tanya said.

Ashley nodded in agreement. "And it is that much more intense live. I think the worrying factor is upped more too."

The other two girls nodded in agreement as John, Mark, and Randy walked over to them after getting changed.

"Who knew that you cared so much," John said jokingly as he wrapped his arm around Ashley.

Ashley smiled and shrugged his arm off. "Who said that I do? What if I was just stating a fact?" She asked.

John smiled. "Because I know for a fact that you love me," He said.

Ashley smiled. "So you have a valid point there," She replied.

John smirked. "Told you," He said as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Okay, break it up you two. Enough of the lovey dovey stuff," Mark said, teasingly.

Ashley smiled. "Like you and Tanya are ones to talk," She said and smiled at them.

Tanya smiled and shrugged. "I plead the fifth," she said.

Everyone laughed as Samantha stood up. "I am going to go get something to drink. Anyone want anything?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "Want me to come with you?" Randy asked as he stood up also.

Samantha shrugged gently. "You can if you want to," She said.

Randy nodded and walked to the door. "We will be back in a few," He said and everyone nodded before they walked out of the locker room.

They were silent for a few minutes before Samantha stopped walking and turned towards Randy. "I have a favor to ask," She said.

Randy stopped walking and looked at her. "And what would that be?" He asked.

Samantha took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Well, Tanya, Ashley, and me are going to go to the doctor's sometime this week. And I was wondering if you would come with me?"

Randy smiled and nodded. "Of course I will come with you," He replied, "and I am honored that you asked me to come."

Samantha smiled. "Great," She said and they began to walk again.

They reached the snack table and both got something to drink. As they were walking back to the locker room, somebody stepped in front of them, blocking their paths.

Samantha sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want Jeff?" She asked as she sighed again.

Jeff looked at her "Well, the first question that comes to mind is why you are here?" He said, "And the second is if you are stalking me or something?"

Samantha sighed. "Why the hell would I be stalking you? I don't know why I wasted my time on you to begin with."

Jeff smirked. "Sure you aren't stalking me," He replied, rolling his eyes.

Randy stepped forward and placed his arm protectively around Samantha's shoulders. "She isn't here to see you and she isn't stalking you," he said, "in fact, she is here to see me."

Jeff glared lightly at Randy before returning his attention back to Samantha. His anger was building, but he pushed it down.

Samantha smirked at Randy's comment and nodded. She looked up at Randy before returning her attention back to Jeff. "Exactly. Now if you will excuse us, we have places to be," She said.

With that, Randy and Samantha walked off. Randy's arm was still wrapped around her back and Samantha wrapped her arm around his waist as they did so.

Jeff watches as they walk off. As he stares after them, his anger slowly starts to disappear and become replaced with something else. Love.

The emotion hit him like a ton of bricks. It came on all of a sudden, but in that moment, he knew that it was also true. He loved Samantha more than he had known and as he watched Samantha walk off with Randy, he realized that he had made the biggest mistake of his life letting her go.

He sighed and ran a hand though his hair. He needed to get Samantha back. He needed her back in his life. He wanted Samantha and the baby back. His baby back. And he knew that he had to do it before he lost them both forever.

Jeff sighed one last time before he headed in the opposite direction then Samantha and Randy had taken. He needed a plan and he needed one fast.

*************

A/N: Hey Everyone!!!! I know, I know...I have been absent for a while. I am sorry, I have just been busy and now my mom is having medical problems and has to go into the hospital and get dialysis done. It's a stressful time. Anyway, I hope that you all liked this chapter. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Please read and review Reviews make me happy.


	13. Unexpected Endings

A/N: So, this was going to be the fastest chapter to come out, but that didn't happen. But it is the longest chapter. It is around ten pages and over 3,000 words. Yay Me! Well, enough of my chit chat. Enjoy the new chapter. And thank you Tanya and Sam for the ideas for this story and chapters. I love you both...even though you are horrible slave drivers.

Samantha and Randy entered the locker room to see everyone sitting on the benches talking.

"Hey," Samantha said as she and Randy took a seat next to them.

Everyone smiled. "Hey," They replied.

The group continued to talk for a few more minutes before there was a knock on the door. After a second, it opened and a head peeked inside.

"Am I interrupting?" The man asked.

"Not at all," John said as he got up and walked over to the man and hugged him. "Hey Dad. How have you been?"

Mr. Cena smiled and hugged his son back. "I have been good. How have you been?" He asked.

John shrugged. "Not to bad," He said. He let go of his dad and smiled.

"Hey John," Randy said as he smiled at him. "Long time no see."

John's dad laughed. "It hasn't been that long Randy. It's only been a few weeks."

Randy shrugged. "It feels like longer than that," he said.

John smiled and looked at his dad. "Well, I will make introductions," he said and led his dad further into the locker room. "You know the guys already."

Mr. Cena nodded. "I do," He said, "it's good to see all of you guys again."

"Likewise," Christian said.

"Anyway," John said. "I would like you to meet Tanya Stevens."

He pointed out Tanya who stood up to shake John's dad's hand. "Nice to meet you," She said. He smiled and nodded.

"Samantha Rodriguez." Like Tanya she stood up and shook his hand.

John smiled at Ashley as she stood up. "And this is Ashley Christianson." Ashley smiled and shook his dad's hand as well.

His dad smiled. "Nice to finally put a face to the name," He said, "John can't seem to talk about anything else."

Ashley blushed lightly and looked at John, who was running a hand over his head. He shrugged gently.

"I hope all good things," Ashley said and smiled lightly.

Mr. Cena laughed and nodded. "Nothing but," He replied.

"Well, that is good then," Ashley said.

John wrapped his arm around Ashley. "Yes, it is," He told her and smiled. Ashley couldn't help but smile back. "And besides, why would I say bad things about you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Samantha asked as she came up behind them. "Ashley is just full of embarrassing moments."

Ashley pushed Samantha lightly and smiled. "And you aren't?" She asked.

Samantha smiled and shrugged innocently. "I have no idea what you are talking about," She said.

Tanya laughed from behind them. "Please between you two, you could put on a show with all the embarrassing stuff that you two do," She said teasingly.

Ashley and Samantha looked at each other and shrugged. "She's got a point," Ashley said, "but it is besides the main point."

"You three are strange," Christian said and smiled, "and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Tanya smiled and shrugged. "We know," She replied, "but it wouldn't be us if we weren't."

Ashley and Samantha nodded. "Exactly," Samantha said.

Everyone laughed and the room fell into easy conversation about random topics.

What seemed like only ten minutes later, when in reality it had been an hour, there was a knock on the door.

A member of the stage crew poked his head in. "I was told to come tell your visitors that they should take their seats. The people should be coming in soon," He said.

"Okay, thank you," Mark said and the girls and Mr. Cena stood up.

"Good luck guys, I will see you out there," He said and left the locker room.

John stood up and walked over to Ashley. "Love you Babe," He said, "see you after the show."

Ashley nodded. "Of course. Good luck out there," She said and leaned up and kissed him gently.

John smiled and kissed her back. "Thanks," He said.

Ashley nodded, "See you guys," She said and then left the locker room.

"See you after the show. Good luck," Samantha said to Randy and gave him a quick hug.

Randy returned the hug and nodded. "Thanks" He said and leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Bye everyone," She said and then followed Ashley out of the locker room.

Tanya smiled and Mark and hugged him quickly. "Good luck and don't get hurt," She told him.

Mark laughed gently and shook his head. "I won't. I promise," He said and leaned down and kissed her gently. "I will see you after the show."

Tanya smiled and nodded. "Yeah. See you after the show." With that, she turned and headed out of the locker room.

"Let's go find our seats," Samantha said as she linked her arms with Tanya and Ashley

The two smiled and nodded and they began to walk down the corridors.

They were almost at the entrance to the arena when someone blocked their way.

"Hey Sammy. Can we talk?" The person asked.

Samantha looked up and sighed. "This really isn't a good time Matt. We have to take our seats."

"It won't take that long," He said, "please?"

Samantha looked at Tanya and Ashley who shrugged. Samantha sighed and then nodded slowly. "Fine, you have two minutes."

Matt nodded and Samantha and him walked a little ways away from the other two. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You are wasting time," Samantha said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right," He said, "I just wanted to tell you that I think Jeff is being stupid. What he did to you isn't right and he is going to regret it later."

Matt paused and took in a deep breath. "But I just wanted you to know, that if you need anything, I am here for you. I want to help in anyway that I can. I want to help you and the baby."

Samantha looked at him for a minute, studying him. After a minute, she nodded slowly. "Thank you," She said and stepped towards him and gave him a quick hug.

Matt smiled and hugged her back. He pulled away and smiled. "No problem," He said, "You should probably get out there to your seats before Vince gets mad that you are still back here."

Samantha smiled and nodded and walked back towards Tanya and Ashley.

Ashley and Tanya looked at her. "You okay?" Tanya asked as they walked down the ramp and to their seats.

Samantha nodded. "Yeah," She said and smiled. "Everything is going good right now."

"What did Matt want?" Ashley asked.

"He wanted to tell me that Jeff was an idiot and that if I, or the baby, needed anything to let him know." She replied.

Tanya and Ashley smiled. "Well, that is good." Tanya said.

Samantha nodded as they made it to their seats.

"Hey Mr. Cena," Tanya said.

John's dad looked up and smiled. "Hey girls," He said, "these your seats?" He pointed to the three seats next to him.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I think so," She replied.

John smiled. "Well, then please sit," he said.

Ashley, Tanya, and Samantha smiled and took their seats.

John smiled as the girls took their seats. "So, are you guys excited?"

The three girls looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I am excited to see Mark in action," Tanya replied.

Ashley and Samantha laughed. "Of course you can't wait for Mark to wrestle you are totally obsessed with him." Ashley said teasing her as Samantha and John laughed.

Tanya looked over at her and just smiled. "Of course I am, he is sexy as all hell and he loves me." She said as she stuck her tongue out at them. "Besides who has every word John has ever said saved to their phone?" She said knowing she got Ashley there.

Ashley gasped at her. "You were not suppose to tell any one that." She said knowing Tanya had just outted her. "Besides, it is not every single word, just a few selective interviews and what not from RAW."

Samantha laughed as she listened to them. "Alright you two enough. Randy is coming out to wrestle. Let's watch him. You both know you love his theme song, so just listen and cheer for him because every one else is going to boo at him." She said just as his music hit.

This match coming up worried her. He was wrestling Jeff and as mad as she was at Jeff, she didn't want to see him get hurt and she knew Randy was out for blood because of how Jeff had treated her.

She smiled a little as she thought of Randy. He had been a really good friend to her. He didn't want any thing from her just wanted to be her friend. He had been there for her when Jeff has not. She sighed knowing that no good was going to come out of this.

She heard the girls cheer for Randy and she looked up at him and smiled as he walked by them and he smiled at her. She watched him get into the ring and do his thing. She unknowingly moved her hand to her still flat belly as she heard Jeff's music hit and the crowed went wild.

'If only they knew what Jeff was really like they wouldn't be cheering for him like this,' she thought as she watched him do this strut and enter the ring.

Samantha watched as Jeff and Randy beat the hell out of each other with Randy finally getting the win. She sighed glad it was over. "Hey I am going to go and check on Randy and make sure he is alright." She said as she walked away from her friends and John.

Tanya and Ashley watched her leave, "She is going to check on Randy, but I bet she ends up checking on Jeff also." Tanya said knowing that deep down Samantha was still in love with Jeff and she had to make sure he was alright.

Ashley watched her friend leave. "You are right. She still loves him even if she won't admit it out loud. Oh! John is coming out next." She said as his music hit and she jumped up and down cheering almost louder then any one else there which caused Tanya to laugh and shake her head at her friend.

John laughed as he watched Ashley, "Is she always like this when he comes out to wrestle?" He asked, smiling .

Tanya smiled and nodded her head. "No, sometimes it is worse. If she has to work she will text one of us and ask us if we are recording the show for her and if John is on and if he has talked yet." She said laughing as she watched Ashley jump and up and down as she watched John stop and give a little boy his hat.

John walked by then only to stop and give Ashley a kiss on the cheek. He reached under his shirt and pulled out his dog tags. He kissed them like he always does and then handed them to Ashley before he started back up to the ring. After he walked by, Ashley started to blush because all of the attention was on her.

Tanya just smiled and so did John's dad, knowing that this was something extremely serious for John. He had never stopped and broken character to give Liz or any other girl that had been with him at a show a kiss nor has he ever let them hold onto his dog tags. He knew the moment he saw John kiss Ashley that is was serious. His son was head over heels in love. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Chris Jericho's music started and Chris came out.

They watched the match cheering for John. Tanya grabbed Ashley's hand when Ashley screamed as she watched Chris throw John into a ring post. They watched as John and Chris rolled back into the ring and John use his finishing move to end the match. They watched as John stood up holding his arm as he left the ring. She saw Ashley look at her.

"Go check on John and make sure he is alright. I will be fine. Mark's match is next and then I will be back to find out how he is doing." She said reassuring Ashley. She smiled as she watched Ashley and John's dad leave ring side.

She could not wait to see Mark. She booed as CM Punk's music hit and watched him walk by her. She ignored the look he gave her as he walked by and into the ring. Her thoughts were on seeing Mark.

She cheered with the rest of the fans as Mark walked out and she smiled as he walked and looked at her winking at her as he went. She watched as he got into the ring and started to wrestle.

The match was going good. They were outside of the ring fighting when CM Punk slammed Mark into the guard rail. She watched Mark drop to the floor. She was worried about him but stayed where she was. That was until Punk came over to her.

He reach out and grabbed her, pulling her over the guard rail by her hair. "What the hell are you doing?" She screamed in fear once he had her over the guard rail. She had no idea what he was doing and knew that none of this was suppose to be happening.

He just smiled at her. "I am sending a message." He said as he hit her and then threw her against the guard rail. She cried out in pain as she hit it, her hands going to her belly to protect her baby as she saw Punk coming at her again. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to attack her again but it never happened.

The next thing she knew she heard a noise and she opened her eyes to see Mark up and that he had Punk by his throat. WWE Refs and Officials came running. The ref ending the match and Mark coming over to her. "Tanya are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down next to her.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "The baby, Mark." She cried out in fear as he pulled her into his arms. She was worried about the baby. He picked her up and carried her back stage not caring that he had broken character.

Backstage was in total chaos when they got back there. She looked up at Mark with tears in her eyes. "Why Mark? Why did he do this?" She asked him as she laid her head on his shoulder and prayed that their baby was alright.

Mark looked down at her pissed that she had been hurt and worried about their baby. There was no way in hell he was letting her go back out by the ring again or out of his sight again. "I don't know, but it won't happen again. I promise you that it won't happen again." He said kissing the top of her head as he carried back to the medical personal.

As Mark was walking to were the medics where, Samantha and Ashley ran up to them. "We saw what happened," Ashley said, " Are you okay Tanya?"

Tanya shook her head. "It hurts," She said, "and the baby. He could have hurt the baby."

"Shh, it's okay Tanya," Samantha said, "everything is going to be okay."

Tanya nodded lightly and closed her eyes in pain. They entered the room the medics were stationed in and set her on the table so that she could be examined.

"Mark, what the Hell happened out there!" It was the unmistakable voice of Mr. McMahon.

Mark looked up towards the voice. "I don't know. You want answers, go ask Brooks. He was the one that did it," He said. He tried to keep his voice calm and not yell, but it was a hard thing to do. "But I swear to God, Vince, that if Brooks hurt Tanya or the baby, I will kill him myself."

Vince looked at Mark. "Baby? What baby?'

Mark sighed. "Mine and Tanya's baby," He said and then paused. "Tanya is pregnant with my baby."

Vince looked between Tanya and Mark. "Tanya is pregnant?" He asked.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, she is about three months along now."

Just then, the door of the room opened and John and Randy walked in. John holding an ice pack up to his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Tanya?" Randy asked.

Tanya shrugged. "It hurts," She said.

One of the medics that was examining her looked up. "Good news is, I don't think that the baby was hurt. Though, you might be sore for a little bit and there might be some bruising and swelling."

"So, the baby is okay?" Mark asked.

The medic nodded. "Yeah, there was no impact around that area. Most of the impact was on the shoulders. So, if they are sore, that is why."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Tanya reached up and rubbed her still flat belly as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, while I am pretty sure that there is nothing wrong, I would suggest going to the hospital and getting an ultrasound done. You know, just to be on the safe side," The medic said.

Vince nodded. "I second that," he said. "I will call the hospital and tell them that you guys are on your way in so that they can have a room ready."

Mark nodded. "Okay," He said.

Tanya nodded and sat up slowly, wincing lightly in pain. She carefully stood up.

"We are going to come with you," Ashley said and Samantha nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well let's go," Mark said and he helped Tanya out of the building and into the car.

The group arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later and were immediately taken back to a room.

The doctor walked in moments later. "Wow, it's like a party in here," He said, which earned a small chuckle from the group. "Now, I was told that you were attacked and wanted to get an ultrasound done to make sure that the baby is okay."

Tanya nodded. "That is correct," She said.

The doctor nodded. "Okay, let's see." He got everything set and then walked back over to Tanya. "Okay, this might be a little cold." He put the gel on to her stomach and she shivered lightly from the cold. "Sorry."

Tanya shrugged gently. "It is okay," She replied.

The doctor smiled lightly and continued with the ultrasound. After a few minutes he looked away from the screen and smiled. "Well, the babies are fine. There was no damage around that area."

Tanya smiled and let out another sigh of relief and looked at Mark. Mark smiled back at her and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Doc," He said.

Ashley and Samantha smiled. "That is good news," Samantha replied.

Ashley nodded in agreement. "Yeah," She said.

"Well, I am glad that Brooks didn't hurt you or the babies otherwise I would have to go take care of him," Randy said.

"Yeah. I agree with Randy," John supplied, "Though, I still might have to go take care of him. I mean, he did attack our little sister."

The room was filled with the sound of agreement for a few moments before Tanya spoke again. "Wait, Doc. Did you say babies?" She asked, looking at the doctor.

The doctor looked up from cleaning up the equipment and nodded. "Yeah," He said and paused, "Congratulations, you guys are going to be having twins."

The room went silent as they absorbed the news. It took a few minutes before someone finally broke the silence.

"Wow, Mark, twins," John said as he laughed. "You can't just have one, you have to go all unique and have two."

Everyone laughed gently as Tanya and Mark looked at each other. "Uh huh. Yeah..."Mark replied, not really able to form complete sentences. The shock of having twins still not fully gone.

A/N: Okay, so there you have it. The new chapter. Now Sammy doesn't have to kidnap John (Which again I would like to point out is a federal offense) and I can live my life in peace...until the new chapter is late. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this and I will try to have the new chapter up as soon as I can.


	14. Yah, think?

A/N: Just a head's up...THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE WWE STORYLINES! Some of the feuds are the same, but for the most part, they won't follow actually WWE storylines. This is my story and I chose not too. And thank you Tanya, for help on this chapter

About thirty minutes later, the group had made it back to the arena, getting stuck in a few traffic jams in the process. They all got out of the car and headed inside so that the guys could get changed out of there ring gear.

The arena was pretty much empty. There was a few superstars and WWE crew around gathering up the remaining things that needed to be packed.

"Mark," a voice behind them said. The group turned around to see Vince McMahon walking towards them. "Is everything okay? What did the doctor say?" Vince asked as he looked at Mark and then Tanya.

Mark sighed gently and looked down at Tanya. He wrapped his arm gently around her waist. "The babies are fine," He said, "But Vince, we have to talk."

Vince looked at him for a minute. "Wait, did you say 'babies'?" He asked.

Mark nodded slowly. "Yes, I did," He replied, "Tanya is pregnant with twins."

"Wow, congrats," Vince said.

Tanya smiled gently. "Thanks," She replied.

"And there is something else, Vince," Mark said, "Tanya is going to stay on the road with me. I am not leaving her. I don't care what you have to do to make it happen, but she will stay with me. Or I am going to take off until after the babies are born."

John stepped forward and nodded. "Yeah, Vince. After the shit that Brooks pulled tonight, I don't want Ashley to stay alone either."

Vince sighed. "I don't know guys. I will see what I can do, but I don't know," He looked at them.

Mark sighed and was about to say something, when someone walked up to them.

"Dad, I am sorry to interrupt," Stephanie McMahon said as she walked up to them, Paul behind her. "I just got a call and Chris failed his drug test."

Vince looked at his daughter and cursed under his breath. "What are we going to do now? He was a huge part of the next story line with John."

"Yeah, and we can't have Adam feud with John instead, because he is going into a feud with Ron," Stephanie replied.

"Um, if you don't mind me saying, why don't you put the new guy Sheamus in the storyline?" Ashley said as she stepped up. "You can have Sheamus interrupt the Number one contender match and beat up Chris, then play it as if Chris got injured during it. Then Sheamus can go on a tirade and takes out Edge and the Ref for some reason. Then you can come out Vince and introduce him as the number one contender. Not only will it allow Chris to fulfill his suspension without having loose story lines, but also allow a new person to come in, instead if the same people."

Everyone looked at Ashley after she finished. Finally Vince spoke up. "That is actually a really good idea. Did you just think of that on the spot?"

Ashley shrugged gently. "Yeah," She said and shrugged again. "No big."

Vince smiled lightly. "Well, how would you like to be part of the creative writing team for the WWE?" He asked her.

Ashley looked at him, shock written all over her face. "You're offering me a job?" She asked.

Vince laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we need people who can think on their feet and I think that you would make a great addition to the creative writing team. Plus, it will allow you to stay on the road with John." He looked at her for a minute. "So, what do you say?"

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I would like that," She said.

Vince smiled and nodded. "Good. You're hired," He said and then turned towards Tanya. "What about you?"

Tanya shrugged. "Well, I am a chef and I cater parties and such," She replied.

"And her food is amazing," Samantha said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have been thinking of having catered food at the arenas for the Superstars and Divas," Vince said, "do you want to give it a shot? You will have a whole kitchen and a kitchen staff."

Tanya smiled and nodded eagerly. "Are you kidding me? Of course I will do it," She said.

Vince nodded. "Great. Just make me a list of everything you need and I will get it for you," He said. He turned his attention to Samantha. "And what about you?"

Samantha thought for a minute. "I am a personal assistant to the rich and famous right now, but I also help with booking of celebrities and such," She said.

Vince thought for a moment and then smiled. "Great. How would you like to be a personal assistant to one our Superstars?" He asked her.

Samantha shrugged. "Sure," She said and then shrugged again. "I don't see why not."

Vince smiled. "Great. I will have him call you tomorrow," He replied, "Right now, it is time to leave. I am sure they want us out of the arena by now."

"Wait, I don't get to know who I am helping now?" Samantha asked.

Vince smiled lightly before waving. "Bye, I will see you all later." With that, he walked away, Steph and Paul following.

Samantha stared after them, her arms crossed over her chest. "Well, this isn't fair. Who the hell am I assisting?"

"Guess you will just have to wait until tomorrow, Sammy," Tanya said and shrugged. "And it can't be that bad, can it?"

Samantha sighed and glared at her gently. "Oh, it could turn out really bad. It could end in blood shed for all we know," She replied.

Randy smiled and wrapped his arm gently around her shoulders. "It won't end in blood shed. If you want, I can be there with you when you meet this mystery person."

Samantha smiled up at him and shrugged. "Maybe," She said, "We will see in the morning."

"Okay," Randy replied and smiled.

"Now, let's go collect our things before we get locked in here," Mark said and began to walk towards the locker rooms with Tanya.

John wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist and smiled. "Yeah, I don't think that would be that bad," He said and leaned down and kissed Ashley's neck gently which caused her to giggle gently.

"Okay, break it up you two. Nobody wants to see that," Samantha said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Mark said and laughed gently. "Okay, we will see you guys when you are done." With that, he took Tanya's hand and led her to his locker room, Randy doing the same with Samantha.

John smiled at Ashley and led her to his own locker room.

John and Ashley walked into John's dressing room. "I can't believe that Tanya and Mark are having twins." Ashley said as she ran a hand through her hair as she walked over and sat on the edge of the counter in John's locker room.

John shut the door and smiled at her. "I know, Mark could never do any thing small it is all or nothing with him." He said as he walked over to stand in front of her. He reach out and placed his hands on her hips and looked down at her. "I can't believe you came up with that story line and that Vince hired you on the spot." He said as he reach up and cupped her left cheek in his hand.

Ashley looked up at John as he walked over to her. She parted her legs so he could stand between them and smiled up at him. "I know, Tanya never did any thing small either." She said as she placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes. "I know, it is amazing I get to work for the WWE and do something I love." She said to him as she slid a hand up to his shoulder and used her other hand to pull him closer to her.

John leaned down until his lips were just a hairs breath from hers. "I love you and glad you are going to be working with us." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. Needing to kiss her and feel her in his arms. Tonight watching Tanya get attacked scared the hell out of him thinking that, that could happen to Ashley and he just needed to reassure himself that she was safe. He was never going to let any one hurt her.

Ashley watched him as he lowered his head to kiss her, licking her lips as she waited for him to kiss her. She knew he was going to kiss her. She knew tonight had shaken him up. It had shaken them all up. She smiled at him when he said he loved her. "I love you too." She said as he kissed her. She slid her hand up to his neck and kissed him back. Closing her eyes and moaning into his mouth as he deepened the kiss.

John slid a hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him groaning as he felt himself getting hard. He needed her. He needed to feel her and hold her in his arms. He needed to make love to her right now. He pulled back when air became a must. He rested his forehead against hers. "I want to make love to you right here and right now." He told her as he reach down for the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up.

Ashley moaned as John pulled her to the edge of the counter and she felt him against her center. She ran hand up and down his back as they kissed. She felt herself getting wet and wanted him so damn bad. She was gasping for air when John pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. She nodded as she listened to him talk. "Then make love to me." She said as he pulled her shirt up and she raised her arms so he could take it off of her leaving her in a black lace bra and her jeans.

John helped her remove his shirt after he dropped hers to the floor. He groaned as he saw in her black lace bra. Her breast were fuller and bigger then they had been before. "I love that you are pregnant. I have always been a breast man, and yours are amazing right now. They are so full and fill my hands." He said as he reach behind her and uncapped her bra and pulled it off her watching as her breast spilled out of the bra and into his sight.

He reach and touched her nipple with his finger and smiled as he saw it instantly harden and hear her gasp. "And your nipples are darker and so much more sensitive. " He said as he leaned down and kissed her nipple before pulling back and sticking his tongue out and licking her nipple. He smiled as she cried out in pleasure and her hand slid to the back of his head and she arched her back, wanting more. John chuckled and leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth and started to nibble and suck on her nipple.

Ashley watched him watching her. Knowing he was looking at her breast. She knew her bra was a little small for her now. One day it had fit perfectly and then the next it was just not right any more. She wanted to cover herself up but then when she hear John talk she forgot all about covering herself up.

"Thank you, I think." She said with a small chuckle as he reach around and unhooked her bra. "The books say they will get bigger as I get further along and they will stay that way for a while if I breast feed the baby." She said as she watched him.

She gasped softly as he reach out and touched her sensitive nipple. "God John, you have no idea." She panted out softly as her eyes drifted shut in pleasure. "Mmm." She cried out in pleasure as he licked her nipple. She hand sliding to the back of his head as she arched her back wanting more. "God John" She cried out as he took her nipple into his mouth and started to nibble and suck on it.

She pushed up into his mouth as she moved against him getting wetter and wetter by the second. "John please, I need you." She cried out as she reach down and found the snap of his jean shorts and snapped and unzipped them.

John pulled back with a groan as he felt her hand go to his short and undo them. He stepped back and let him fall to the floor He reach for her jeans and undid them and pulled them and her underwear off of her, leaving her naked on the edge of the counter. He looked down her and licked his lips as he reach and ran a finger up and down her wet center. "You are so wet and ready for me." He said as he started to rub her clit. He leaned down and started to nibble and suck on her neck. He chuckled against her neck as she cried out and arched up into his hand.

Ashley helped him remove his shorts and then her jeans and underwear. "Oh God, John," She moaned out as he reach out and touched her wet center. "All you have to do it talk and I get wet." She panted out as he started to rub her clit.

"Oh John." She moaned out arching into his hand. "I need you now." She cried out as she reach out and pushed his custom made boxer briefs off down his hips and cupped his firm, hard ass in her hands. "Please John, now." She cried out begging him to make love to her as she gave him better access her neck.

John groaned as she pushed his boxers off of him and grabbed his ass. He removed his fingers from her and lined his hard cock up with her wet center and pushed into her.

"God baby you are so fucking tight." He groaned out against her neck as he bit down on her neck and started to suck hard, knowing he was going to leave one hell of a mark on he neck and not caring.

Ashley cried out as John slid into her. He filled her so completely and felt so good. "Fuck John. " She cried out in pleasure as he hit her g-spot as he moved inside of her and as he bit down on her neck and then started sucking hard on her neck. She knew he was going to leave a mark. "Harder, John. I need to cum." She cried out in pleasure.

John didn't have to be told twice he started to move in and out of her hard and fast. He groaned against her neck as she squeezed his cock. She was so tight and he knew she was not going to last much longer.

"FUCK!" He cried out in pleasure as he felt her bite down on his shoulder as he felt her cum hard around his cock squeezing him for all she was worth. He thought he heard a door open and then slam shut and then heard someone scream but he was not sure and at the point he did not care. All he cared about was Ashley and the pleasure they were giving each other as he slammed into her hard and started to cum deep inside of her. Causing Ashley to cry out and cum again.

Ashley cried out as he hit her g-spot with each thrust and sent her over the edge. She bit down on his shoulder and to keep from screaming out knowing she was going to be leaving her own mark on John. She opened her eyes as she heard someone that was not her or John scream and saw someone slam John's locker room door shut. She was to far gone to care as she felt John cum deep inside of her causing her to go over the edge and cum again.

Outside John's locker room

Mark and Tanya were outside of John's locker room, Sammy had went to find Randy and Mr. Cena had went to use the restroom. Tanya and Mark had heard what was going on when they walked to John's locker to get him and Ashley so they could all go and get something to eat.

Mark and Tanya had decided to give John and Ashley some alone time. Tanya was sitting on one of the big WWE crates and Mark was standing next to her and they were talking about the babies and her working for the WWE across from John's locker room. Mark had his back to John's locker room door and Tanya was looking up at him, his hand on her stomach where the babies were growing inside of her.

"Now I know why I am so much bigger then Ashley and Sammy." She said smiling at Mark and not seeing John's dad walk up until she heard a scream and then a door slam. She looked over Mark's shoulder and bit her lip to keep from laughing as she realized what has just happened.

Mark was watching Tanya with his hand on her stomach. "Yes, now we know why." He said as he smiled down at her. "What the hell." He said as he heard someone scream and heard a door slam. He turned just in time to see John's dad turn and look at them and start to make hand jesters and he knew just what had happened. John's dad had just caught his son having sex in his locker room with Ashley.

Tanya looked above Mark's shoulder at Mr. Cena and saw the look on his face and lost it. She started to laugh. She could not help it. The look on his face was priceless.

"Oh God, I think I need my eyes removed." John's dad said, causing Tanya to laugh even harder and that was when Mark started to laugh.

Inside John's locker room

Ashley rested her head against John's shoulder as she tried to get her breath back again. Still not able to tell John what had just happened.

John still had no idea what was going on outside of his locker room as he pulled back and smiled down at Ashley. "That was amazing." He said as he leaned down to kiss her gently. "Did I hear the door slam a minute ago?" He asked as he thought about what has just happened.

"Oh God, John." Ashley said as she pushed John away from her and reach down and started to grab her cloths and picked up John's and throw them at him. "Put those on your father just caught us having sex." She said turning beet red as she pulled on her jeans. "That is so not the impression I wanted to give your father."

John looked at her in shock as she spoke. "Ashley, calm down. He is not going to think any less of you. He likes you and he knows I am in love with you. Besides, it is not any worse then me walking in on my father and on of his ex girlfriends having sex in the kitchen one day." He said as he shuttered at the memory and hurried up and put his cloths back on.

Ashley stopped getting dress and shot John a dirty look. "So not helping at the moment John and that is just ew, ew ew and TMI." She said making a face at him causing John to laugh.

"Alright, won't bring it up again," He said as they finished getting dressed. "And let's just be grateful it was my dad and not Mark, Randy, Jeff or Ron, we would never hear the end of it and my dad will so want to forget what he saw." He said trying to laugh as she smacked him on the chest.

"So not funny John-Felix Anthony." She said using his full first name as she smacked him on the chest. "And if Tanya and Sammy had caught us we would never hear the end of it." She said as they walked to the door and opened it to find a very embarrassed Mr. Cena standing there and a laughing Tanya and Mark.

Just as Sammy, Randy and Ron walked up and saw Mark and Tanya laughing and finding a very embarrassed couple and John's dad blushing. Sammy asked what they had just missed causing Ashley, John and John's dad to blush even more and Tanya and Mark to laugh even harder.

Ashley looked up at John "I am so never having sex with you again." She said as she buried her head in his shoulder.

John looked down at her with his mouth hanging open when said she was never having sex with him again. "But it was not my fault. I thought the door was locked. Next time we lock the door." He said knowing he had just said too much when Tanya fell against Mark laughing and as Sammy, Randy, and Ron started to laugh as the realized what had happened. "Shit I should not have said that out loud." John said as Ashley smacked him and his dad started to laugh.

"Yah think?" Ashley asked, blushing again knowing they would never live this down and then started to laugh because she knew it was just to funny not to laugh about.

John looked around at everyone laughing and joined in himself, knowing that it was funny.

A/N: Okay, there is the new chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review! They make me happy. And I will have the new chapter up as soon as I can.


	15. When Shit Hits the Fan

A/N: Sorry everyone for such a huge delay in this chapter. As one of my cohorts said it has been almost six months since I have last published a chapter. I blame school and finals. Who knew college could be so stressful? So I want to thank you all for sticking with me and I hope to have the new chapter up sooner than this one was up. Oh and reviews make me happy so please review! I need to know this story isn't getting lame! Love you all! Enjoy!

MMMMMMMM

Three days. It had been three days since Tanya had found out that she was pregnant with twins. Three days since the girls were offered jobs with the WWE. Three days since the incident that will not be named took place. And three days since that incident was agreed to never be mentioned ever again.

Ashley walked into the living room of the hotel room dressed simply in a pair of John's boxers and a spaghetti strap shirt. Her baby bump was starting to show slightly and she couldn't help but smile at that fact.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Samantha. "You're up early…and already dressed," Ashley said as she got a mug and filled it with coffee, decaf coffee mind you.

Samantha took a sip of her coffee and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I finally get to meet the Superstar I am suppose to be assisting today," She replied, "I have to be at the arena by ten."

Ashley nodded. "Ah, are you excited to finally know who it is?"

Samantha shrugged simply. "Yeah, but a little nervous too. Randy is going to come with me for support."

"Nice," Ashley said, "That should be fun."

Samantha nodded. "In theory," She replied and smiled gently. "So, where is Johnny Boy?"

Ashley smiled and then glared playfully at her. "You know he doesn't like it when you call him that."

Samantha smiled. "Well, then he never has to know about it. Now does he?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, I guess not," she replied somewhat hesitantly. "And he is at the gym. Had to get his workout in before tonight."

Samantha nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Does he ever miss a workout?" She questioned.

Ashley thought for a minute before shaking her head. "No, I don't think that he does," She stated, "at least not that I can think of. He has gyms mapped out in every place that the WWE travels to."

"Man, he is dedicated. I don't think I could do that. I would be too lazy too," Samantha said.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it. I tried to go with him one day and I couldn't even keep up." She smiled and then looked up when she heard someone walk into the kitchen.

"Morning," Tanya said as she walked into the kitchen, yawning slightly.

Ashley smiled. "Morning," She said, "Do you want some coffee?" Tanya looked at Ashley for a minute. "It's decaf," Ashley said.

Tanya smiled and shrugged before shaking her head. "Coffee is not my thing," She said before getting a mug and putting in a tea bag before adding water. "Tea is my thing."

Samantha shuddered gently. "I don't see how you can drink that stuff. It is so blah," She said.

Tanya laughed gently and then shrugged. "It taste fine to me," She replied and she took a sip to prove a point. "Delicious." The girls laughed.

The kitchen fell into a comfortable silence as the girls enjoyed their coffee, and tea in Tanya's case, and just reveled in the silence. After a moment, Tanya spoke up again. "So, what are your plans for today?" She asked the other two.

Ashley shrugged. "No, idea. I am probably going to meet up with the other writers so we can start discussing the plot lines and what not," She said, "But that probably won't be until later."

"I get to meet the Superstar that I am going to be assisting today," Samantha replied, "Then I might go have lunch with Randy. What about you?"

Tanya shrugged. "I don't know. I might go shopping a little with Mark so we can find stuff for the babies."

"Isn't it a little soon?" Ashley asked as she finished off her coffee and set the cup on the counter.

Tanya shook her head. "Not at all. Plus, I have two to shop for. Besides, it's Mark's day off and I want to make sure he has a say in the baby stuff. Though, we probably won't actually buy anything, just browse. Oh, then I have to be at the arena early so I can make sure the food is done before tonight."

Samantha nodded. "Sounds like you have an exciting day ahead of you," She said and smiled.

There was a knock on the door and all the girls looked towards it. "That is probably Randy, so I will see you girls later at the arena." She hugged them both before she grabbed her bag and headed to the door. "Bye," She said and opened the door, smiling when she saw Randy standing there.

"Hello," He said as he gave her a hug and then waved bye to Ashley and Tanya.

Ashley and Tanya smiled and waved back. They looked at each other after the door closed and Ashley moved to the couch and sat down. "They are cute together," She said.

Tanya nodded and took a seat on the chair across from the couch. "They are," She said in agreement, "But Jeff and her are really cute together too."

Ashley nodded. "They really are. And they suit each other so well too," She said.

Tanya nodded. "Do you think that Sammy will hate us when she finds out what we did?"

Ashley opened her mouth and then paused, considering the question again. "I hope not," She said quietly as she looked over at Tanya.

Samantha looked at Randy for a minute. "I feel like we have been waiting forever," She said as she looked at the clock for what seemed like the twentieth time in a minute.

Randy laughed gently and shook his head, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Relax Sammy," He said, "The guy is only ten minutes late. It's not like it is the end of the world."

Just then, the doors to the arena opened and Samantha and Randy looked towards them. "Or maybe it is," Randy said as a man walked into the arena and started to head over to them.

When Samantha saw who it was, she immediately stood up and shook her head. "No…no…no! There is no fucking way I am working with him!" She said as she began to walk in the opposite direction to head to the back door.

Randy grabbed her before she could get to far. "Sammy, you've got to stop," He said.

Samantha shook her head again. "No, I refuse to work with him. I will quit before I work with him," She said as she looked at Randy. "I don't want him anywhere near me. Keep him away from me."

Randy sighed gently. "Look, I know what happened between you two and I know that he is a douche, but I also know how much you wanted this job. How much you wanted to be on the road with Tanya and Ashley and how much you would regret it if you went home now."

He reached forward and placed his hands on her shoulders gently. "All you have to do is get along with him for like an hour a day then you can go home and hate him again. Most of your job can be done through phone calls. Hell it can probably be done all through Email if you don't want to talk to him."

Samantha sighed and then looked up at him after a moment. She knew that he was right. She did want to be on the road with Tanya and Ashley and she would regret it if she went home without trying to at least hack it in this job.

She sighed again before nodding slowly. "Fine. I will give it a shot. One shot," She replied.

Randy smiled. "That is all I ask." He replied.

Samantha smiled gently and then walked slowly back over to where Jeff was standing. "You will not look at me, touch me, or talk to me for that matter. The only time we speak is when we are working and even most of that will be done through email communications. There will be no talks of what is happening in my personal life. It will be strictly professional. Got it?"

Jeff looked at her for a minute before speaking up. "So, there is no talk about your personal life, but what about mine?"

Samantha glared at him. "I don't give a shit about your personal life to even bring it up. If you bring it up, you will be ignored. I am giving you one chance and only one chance. Try not to fuck it up."

With that, Samantha turned around and looked at Randy. "You ready to go to lunch?" She asked him.

Randy smiled and walked forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I am." He said.

Samantha smiled. "Then let's go," She said. Together they walked out of the arena, leaving Jeff standing there, watching as they did so.

MMMMMMMMM

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really have to thank Tanya and Sammy for getting my ass in gear and making me finish this chapter. I really couldn't have done it without them!


	16. A Day in the Life Pt 1

A/N: Here is the new chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it. Sorry it took so long!

MMMMMMMMMM

Samantha walked into the hotel room after having lunch with Randy. She threw her purse and coat onto the table and walked into where Tanya and Ashley were talking.

"Fuck my life!" Samantha said as she plopped down on the armchair, causing Tanya and Ashley to look up at her.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked cautiously.

"Vince fucking hates me. That is what is wrong," Samantha said and sighed. "Of all the WWE Superstars in the company, he has to pair me with the one that I can't stand. I mean, I would have worked with The fucking Miz for God's sake. Did he really have to assign me to Jeff Hardy?"

Tanya and Ashley looked at each other for a moment before returning their attention back to Samantha who hadn't stopped ranting in that time. "I wouldn't put it past Jeff to have asked Vince to assign me to him. God, I fucking hate Jeff. Why does he have to do this to me? My plan to avoid him like the plague that he is, was working so well. Now, because he is such an irresponsible prick, I have to make sure that his ass stays on track and he makes all his appearances and what nots. God, my life sucks. I mean, why-"

Samantha was cut off by a knock on the door and she let out a sigh of annoyance as she got up off the couch. "Now who the hell is at the door? And I swear that if it is Jeff coming to bug me, I will kill him." She reached the door and yanked it open. "What?" She yelled at the people standing there.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine this afternoon," John said as he smiled at her, which earned him a glare in return. He put his hands up in surrender.

Samantha sighed and headed back to the living room, allowing John and Mark to enter. They followed her into the living room. The boys smiled when they saw the other two girls sitting in the chairs.

"Hey Tanya. Hey Sammy. Hey Babes," John said as he leaned down and kissed Ashley lightly.

Ashley smiled and kissed him back. "Hey," She replied and then looked up at Mark. "Hey Mark."

Mark smiled at Ashley. "Hey," He said and then looked at Tanya. "Hey Baby Girl." He kissed her gently, which Tanya returned gladly.

When they broke apart, Tanya smiled and then looked at John. "Hey Johnny Boy."

Samantha looked at John. "Wait a minute. Why is Tanya the only one that gets to call you Johnny-Boy? I don't think that is fair."

Tanya smiled and shrugged. "Because I am special. And my boyfriend is scarier than Randy."

Ashley looked at Samantha and nodded. "It's the truth. I mean, I am dating John and I can't even call him that. He told me that it is strictly Tanya's thing because he doesn't want to get beat up by Mark."

John rubbed the back off his neck, slightly embarrassed. "Exactly," He replied, "I have been on the receiving end of Mark's wrath and it's not a fun place to be. I don't want to go back there."

Ashley laughed gently. "Well, the last time you were on the receiving end of his wrath, you totally deserved it. I mean, who in their right mind would lock Mark out of his hotel room when he is completely naked anyway?"

John laughed. "In my defense, I wasn't the only one that helped with that and it was a long time ago."

Samantha laughed and then looked at Tanya and Ashley. "We missed all the fun times," She replied as she laughed again.

"It wasn't fun for me," John said, "I was in constant pain because of it."

"It wasn't fun for me either," Mark said and paused. "Except the revenge part. I took great joy in that." He laughed gently and soon, everyone was laughing as well.

When the laughter subsided, Mark looked at his watch and then looked at Tanya. "You ready to go?" He asked her.

Tanya nodded and stood up. "Yes I am," She replied as she got her coat and purse. "Bye. I will see you guys later tonight."

Samantha, John, and Ashley said their good byes and Mark and her laughed. Ashley looked at Samantha. "Are you going to be okay alone?" She asked her.

Samantha nodded. "Yeah, I will be fine. Randy is going to be coming over in a little while to hang out."

Ashley nodded and stood up before giving Samantha a hug. "Okay, I will be back later."

Samantha nodded. "Okay. Have fun you two."

Ashley and John nodded and Ashley put on her coat and grabbed her purse before they left the room, leaving Samantha alone to her quiet ponderings about what will happen in the coming days with Jeff.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Tanya sighed as she and Mark climbed into the SVU Vince had gotten for them. She laid her head against the window and looked out at the world around them. She could not help but wonder if they were doing the right thing by throwing Sammy and Jeff together. They just wanted Sammy to be happy and they knew she loved Jeff and they knew some where deep down that Jeff loved Sammy; he was scared for some reason and was pushing her and the baby away. She was just worried it would all come back to bit them in the ass.

Mark looked over at her when he heard her sigh. She had been quiet ever since they had left and he was worried about her. "Hey what's wrong? Are you worried about the babies or something?" He asked as he reached out and placed his hand over her hand that was on the baby bump that seemed to show up over the last week.

Tanya looked over at him and smiled. She couldn't help it. He just had a way of making her smile. "I am not worried about the babies," She said as she stopped smiling and sighed again. She knew she was going to tell him what Ashley and her had done; she couldn't keep it from him. "What I am going to tell you has to stay between us for now." She said worried about what is going to happen if Sammy and Jeff found out what they had done.

Mark wondered what was going on she had never asked him to keep any thing from any one before. "Alright tell me what is going on," He said as he looked back at the road.

Tanya reach up and ran a hand through her long hair. "Ashley and I went to Vince and asked Vince to make Sammy Jeff's personal assistant. We know she loves Jeff and that Jeff loves her and we thought if they were forced to spend time together that it would make Jeff realize what he is missing and how much he loves Sammy," She said hoping Mark would understand and not be mad about what she had just told him.

Mark looked over at her and laughed. "Baby girl you don't have to worry about keeping that a secret from John, Randy and me. We did the same thing. John, Randy and I went to Vince and asked him that also. No wonder he laughed at us and told us it was already done." He said smiling at her as he saw her relax.

Tanya smiled at him feeling better. "Really? Now that does make me feel a little better, but I am worried Sammy is going to be mad at us or hate us. I don't think I could stand it if Sammy hated us. She and Ashley are like my sisters. They are the only family I really have," She told him.

Mark wondered what that meant. "She could never hate you or Ashley. Don't ever think that. She might get mad at you every once in awhile but could never hate you. And you have me, now Tanya and our babies don't ever forget that," He told her wanting her to know he meant it.

Tanya wanted to believe him and she did. Somehow him telling her that made her believe it. "You make me believe that and I know you are right, but I can't help but worry. You just saw a pissed off Sammy you have not seen a beyond pissed of Sammy; that is a mean and scary thing," She said with a laugh as she thought of the last person that has pissed her off beyond belief. She broke his nose along with knocking out a couple of his teeth and he was now a soprano and that was just because he dumped a beer on her.

Mark smiled over at her as they pulled up into the parking lot to the doctor's office that Vince had found for them. "I think once Sammy realized that we only did it because we love her and want her to be happy she will understand and I am glad you believe me." He said to her as he shut off the SUV and leaned over and kissed her.

Tanya nodded her head hoping he was right. She smiled against his lips as he leaned over and kissed her. She pulled back and smiled back up at him. "Come on. Let's go see our babies." She said as undid her seat belt and got out of the car when Mark came over and helped her out of the SUV.

They returned to the hotel about two hours later after the doctor's appointment in which the doctor told them the babies were fine and they got to hear the heart beats. They then went shopping and bought a few baby things; nothing much just a couple of blankets and a some sleepers. Then on the way back to the hotel they stopped and picked up some take out food. They walked into the hotel suite and Tanya sat down the bags she had and looked around. She didn't see Sammy anywhere and she knew John and Ashley would not be back for a few hours yet. She was going to go and check on Sammy, but happened to look over at the island in the in suite kitchen and saw a note there. She walked over and picked it up and then sat is back down and turned and smiled at Mark. "It looks like we have the whole suite to ourselves." She said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of plates so they could eat.

Mark smiled as he took off his leather jacket and his sunglasses. He then kicked off his boots. He was so happy that Tanya and the babies were all right. He had fun shopping with her but was not going to tell her that. He knew if he did she would make him go shopping with her all the time and he really didn't want to do that. He didn't like the mall; to many people knew he was and he didn't want the attention, at least not when all he wanted to do was be with Tanya.

She had her back to him getting out some plates as he walked over behind her and slid his arms around her waist and he leaned down and kissed her side of her neck. "So we could do any thing and get away with it?" He asked as she leaned back against him. He chuckled as he heard her moan and tilt her head to the side to give him better access to her neck.

Tanya leaned back against Mark when he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She moaned as he kissed her neck. "Yes any thing after we eat. The babies and me are hungry." She told him as she turned in his arms to look up at him. She leaned up and kissed him and then pulled back and handed him a plate. "Come on. Let's eat, then we can have dessert." She said licking her lips as she looked him up and down. She was going to enjoy her dessert this afternoon.

Mark could not help but groan when she looked him up and down and licked her lips. He felt himself getting hard and he wanted her now. "Can't we have dessert now?" He asked as he sat his plate down and took hers from her and placed it with his before he picked her and placed her on the kitchen island.

Tanya gasped as he took her plate from her and sat it down next to his. Her hands flew up to his shoulders as he picked her and placed her on the island. Suddenly she was not that hungry after all, at least not for food. "I guess we can," She said as she reach down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up.

Mark helped her remove his shirt dropping his on the floor as he leaned down and kissed her. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth causing her moan as he slid his hands up under her top and cupping her breasts in his hands.

Tanya moaned and cried out into Mark's mouth as he slid his hands up under her top and cupped her breast in his hands. Her breast had become very sensitive since she got pregnant and when Mark cupped them in his big hands her nipples hardened instantly. She became very wet. "Mark, hurry please. I need you." She cried out as she pulled back from him and pulled her top up over her head and letting it fall to the floor next to his.

Mark reach down and undid her pants picking her up and standing her back on the floor as he removed her pants and her panties. Tanya reach out and started undoing Mark's belt. When she got that undone she undid the button and zipper on his jeans and pushed then down his legs exposing his hard cock. She dropped down in front of him and wrapped her hand around his cock as she reach out with her tongue and licked the head of his cock before taking the head into her mouth and sucking it as she moved her hand up and down the back of his cock making sure to run her thumb over the sensitive vein there.

Mark throw his had back and groaned as she took his cock into her mouth. The feeling was amazing and he placed a hand on the back of her head. "That's it, Baby Girl. Take more of me into your mouth. Suck my cock." He said as he watched her take more of him into her mouth.

Tanya moaned around him as he told her what she wanted him to do. She loved that she could turn him on like this and get him to react like this. She loved the power it gave her. She started sucking harder, taking more of him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. When he hit the back of her throat she swallowed and started to deep throat him.

Mark couldn't help but thrust into her mouth when she deep throated him. "Fuck! That feels amazing! I'm going to cum baby if you keep doing that." He said trying to pull out of her mouth.

Tanya wouldn't have any of that. She just started sucking harder as she used her free hand to massage his balls. She moaned as Mark yelled out. "FUCK baby!" He yelled as he came in her mouth. She continued to swallow taking all of his cum, pulling back when he was done and licking him clean. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her. "I take it you liked that?" She asked him as he reach down and pulled her.

Mark shook his head at her as he placed her on the island again. "Hell yes I liked it." He said as he leaned down and kissed her again instantly getting hard as Tanya wrapped her legs around his waist. Mark slid a hand between them and down into Tanya's pussy. "God baby, you are so wet and ready." He said as he slid a finger into her and placed is thumb over her swollen clit and started to rub her clit as he moved his finger in and out of her.

Tanya moaned and started moving her hips as he moved his finger in and out of her and played with her clit. "God Mark. Please just fuck me please." She panted out wanting to cum but wanting him inside of her when she did.

Mark pulled back and pulled her to the edge of the island and then pushed into her. "OH GOD!" she cried out as she bit down on his shoulder as he filled her.

"Damn you are so tight," he said as he grabbed her legs and placed them over his arms causing him to sink deeper into her.

"MARK!" She screamed as he placed her legs over his arms and slid deeper into her. She laid back on the island as he pulled back and slammed into her again. "Oh God!" She said arching up as he fucked her.

Mark leaned down over her as he fucked her and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He started to suck hard on it. He groaned as Tanya arched up and slid a hand into his hair and held his head to her breast.

"Don't stop." She panted out as he moved in and out of her hitting her g-spot with each thrust. She felt her orgasm coming. "Mark, I am so close." She cried out as she bowed up into his mouth and onto his cock.

Mark moaned and bit down on her nipple as he moved just a little so that the base of his cock could rub against her clit as he moved in and out of her.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tanya screamed as he did this and she started to cum hard. "MARK!" She screamed as pleasure ripped through her body.

Mark started moving harder and faster as she came around his cock, gripping him hard and milking him. "TANYA!" He yelled as he came again pouring his hot seed deep into her. He pulled back when he could breath and moved again. He smiled down at her. "I would have to say that if you weren't pregnant before you would most defiantly be now. That was amazing, Baby Girl." He said as he carefully pulled out of her still sensitive pussy.

Tanya laughed and nodded her head at what he said. "I have to agree with you and it was amazing. It just keeps getting better and better." She said as she leaned up and kissed him gently. She pulled back and reach out and started to traces his goatee. "I love you, Mark William Calaway, and I can't imagine my life without you. I know we have only been together for three months, but it is the truth." She said and smiled up at him as she ran her thumb over his goatee.

Mark kissed her back when she kissed him. He smiled at her as she told him that she loved him. He believed her and felt the same way. "I love you too, Tanya Maria Stevens, and I know it is the truth because I feel the same way." He said as he leaned down and kissed her again.

Tanya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back when air became a must. "Why don't we forget the plates? You grab our clothes and I will get the food and we can go to my room and eat in bed." She suggested when she could talk again.

Mark smiled down at her and nodded her head. "I like the way you think." He said as he kissed her again before picking her up and placing her on the floor. He bent down and grabbed their clothes, giving Tanya a view of his prefect, hard ass. She reached out and slapped him on his ass as she walked past him and grabbed the food.

"Hurry up, Deadman. I think I want dessert again after we eat this time." She said as she heard him growl behind her as she walked down the hall to her room with him hot on her tail.

They were still in Tanya's room a couple of hours later. "Mark, since we are traveling together, for now, instead of Vince having to pay for a room for you, what would you say about just staying with me?" She asked him as she laid with her head on his chest after they had made love again. She didn't want to spend another night away from him.

Mark smiled as he laid there holding her. "I like that idea. You need to make sure Sammy and Ashley are alright with it, but if they are I would love to stay with you." He said as he kissed the top of her head. It was something he had wanted to talk to her about, but was not sure how to bring it up.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A/N: There is part one. I hope that you all enjoy it. The next chapter will be Ashley and Sammy's activities for the day. I want to thank Tanya for writing her part in this story. I am sorry for such the delay. School got really hectic. Hopefully part two will be up sooner.


	17. A Day in the Life Pt 2

A/N: Here is the new chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it. I finally finished it Sammy! You should be proud.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Ashley and John walked out of the hotel and outside into the sun lit day. "Do you think that Sammy will be alright?" John asked as they walked to the car.

Ashley thought and shrugged a bit. "I don't know," She answered honestly before going silent. When her and Tanya had had the idea to go to Vince and ask him to make Jeff her Superstar, she didn't think that Samantha would be that angry at working with him.

Now though, she was worried that when Samantha found out what they had done, she would be furious. Ashley didn't want to lose Samantha as a friend, but now feared that possibility.

John noticed that she had been quiet for a few minutes and look up at her. "You okay?" He asked.

It took a moment for his words to reach her. "Huh, what?" She asked, not really knowing that he said something.

John laughed lightly and shook his head. "I asked if you were okay."

"Oh, yeah. I am fine. I-" She paused and sighed. "I am just worried about Sammy."

John looked at her as they reached his car and he opened the door for her. "I understand, but she will be okay. She can handle Jeff."

"That's not what I am worried about. I know that Sammy can handle herself. I am more worried about what will happen when she finds out what Tanya and I did."

John looked at her in confusion. "What you and Tanya did?" He asked

Ashley sighed. "A few days ago, Tanya ad I went to Vince and asked him to assign Jeff as Sammy's Superstar. We didn't think that she would be this mad about it. Now I am just worried she won't forgive us."

John smiled at her and couldn't help but laugh slightly, which earned him a look from Ashley. "Sorry," He apologized as he pulled out of the parking lot. "It is just that Mark, Randy, and I did the same thing. No wonder Vince laughed at us when we asked."

Ashley looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You guys asked Vince too?"

John nodded. "Yeah. Jeff treated Sammy like shit, but he loves her and I think the news just freaked him out."

Ashley nodded. "That is what we think too. And both of them are just to stubborn to admit it and fix it."

John laughed as he pulled into the arena parking lot. "That is so unbelievably true."

Ashley laughed gently. "So, what are we doing at the arena?" She asked, "I thought that run through wasn't until tomorrow."

John smirked at her. "Well, I thought that we could have lunch and then I could show you a few moves," He smiled again as he pulled a picnic basket from the back seat.

"Show me some moves, huh? I thought I had that area pretty well covered," She said suggestively.

"Oh, and how true that is," John said with a satisfied smirk, "and as much as I enjoy those moves, I also think that you should know how to throw a punch."

Ashley smirked lightly. "Well, I guess learning to throw a decent punch isn't a bad thing," She said, "Especially if you are the one to teach me how."

"Oh trust me, I am the only one that will teach you any kind of moves," He said as he took her hand and lead her to the doors of the arena.

Ashley frowned slightly. "Dang. I was hoping to learn the RKO from Randy eventually. That move seems very effective."

John looked at her for a minute before nodding slowly. "I guess that will be okay. But you will have to wait a little bit on that one. Until our little one is born at least." He reached his hand around and placed it on her still flat stomach as he smiled at her lightly.

"That sounds fair," She said as she smiled at him. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to the little one."

John nodded. "We wouldn't," He agreed. He pulled her closer to him gently before he leaned down at kissed her.

Ashley smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around hi neck before she kissed him back.

After a moment, John pulled back and smiled at her. "Are you ready for some food?" He asked.

Before Ashley could speak, her stomach growled. Her and John laughed and Ashley nodded. "I think so. The little one seems to be."

John smiled. "Well, we can not let him go hungry," He said and they walked inside and headed to the ring.

Ashley looked at him for a moment. "So you think that we are having a boy?" She asked.

John smirked before he shrugged. "I do come from a family with all boys," He replied.

"Well as much as I know that is true, I guess we will have to wait and see for sure."

They reached he ring and then John helper her up the stairs before holding up the ropes for her. "Why thank you," She said as she took the picnic basket from him so the he could get into the ring himself.

"Well, let's eat," He said as he kissed her forehead and took the basket from her again.

Ashley nodded in agreement. "I think that is the best idea that you have ever had," She said teasingly.

John laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Now we both know that is not entirely true," He smirked.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. He broke the kiss after a few seconds before he helped her to sit down on the mat before sitting down himself. He brought the basket closer and opened it up.

He began to take their lunch out and place it in front of them. "So, we have a turkey sandwich with provolone cheese for you and a ham sandwich with swiss for me," He said as he handed her, her sandwich.

Ashley looked at his sandwich and made a face. "I have no idea how you can eat swiss. It is so nasty."

John smirked and shook his head. "It is not. It is amazing." He reached towards the basket again and pulled out two bags of chips and two waters. Ashley took one of each.

"Why thank you," She said and smiled at him.

"No problem," John said as he opened his sandwich and took a bite. "So good." He smirked at her.

Ashley made another face before shaking her head and taking a bite out of her own sandwich. "Now this is good."

John laughed gently. "Mine is better." He took another bite as if to prove a point.

Ashley shook her head at him. "Yours is not even close to being anywhere near better than mine. Besides the baby agrees with me so I automatically win."

"You know, I feel ganged up on. You will be able to win every debate now," He said and smiled at her.

Ashley smiled back. "I don't see that as a bad thing."

"Well you wouldn't," He replied with a laugh as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Ashley glared at him playfully before taking a bite of her own sandwich. She finished off her sandwich before opening her bag of chips. "But thank you," she said to him.

John looked at her for a moment before raising his eyebrow. "You're welcome. But for what?"

Ashley smiled and set down her chips before leaning forward and kissing him gently. She pulled away after a moment and smiled at him again. "For being you and for making lunch."

John smiled again. "It was no problem. I would do anything for you."

Ashley smiled at him and then leaned forward and kissed him again. John smiled against her lips and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Ashley didn't hesitate and allowed him to pull her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes, John pulled away breathing heavily as his hands cupped her cheeks and his forehead rested against hers. His eyes locked with hers and he sighed gently. "As much as I hate to do this, we have to stop. We don't want a repeat of the incident that shall not be named."

Ashley winced lightly. "That event is not supposed to be mentioned for a reason. It was so embarrassing. It bet your dad hates me now."

"My dad can never hate you. Not when he knows how much I love you and how happy you make me."

Ashley smiled at him. "I love you too," She told him. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "And I don't think I have ever been happier."

John smiled at her before he stood up. He held out his hand. "Good. Now let's show you how to throw a punch."

Ashley smiled and nodded as she took his hand and stood up. "I am ready to learn."

After a few hours, John and Ashley left the arena, laughing. "I think you lied to me," John said as he opened the door for her.

"Really? How so?" She asked.

"You knew how to throw a pretty decent punch already," He replied as he rubbed his shoulder gently.

Ashley smiled. "For the record, you never asked, so I didn't feel the need to tell you," She told him, "I have been taking self defense classes since I was eight."

John stopped at looked at her. "You have been taking self defense classes since you were eight? Why?"

Ashley shrugged. "Just something to do," She answered, "Besides, it allowed me to feel protected when I was by myself or at one of my dad's huge business parties around some pervey men."

"Were you home alone a lot?" John asked as they reached the car and h unlocked her door and opened it for her.

Ashley got in the car and waited until he got in himself to answer the question. "I wasn't completely alone. I had nannies and such. And Tanya and Sammy were there too. But my dad had to travel a lot for work and couldn't take me with him all of them time."

John nodded in understanding as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I guess that makes sense," He said as he looked over at her quickly. "So, want to go back to your room and watch a movie?"

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

John smiled back. "Good." He began to drive back to the hotel.

Samantha sighed as the door closed and she sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes, contemplating taking a nap, when a knock sounded on the door. She stood up and walked over to it.

She opened it and smiled when she saw Randy standing there. "Hey Keith. How is it going?" She asked as she opened the door further so he could have room to enter.

Randy glared playfully at her. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Did you really think I was going to listen?" She replied.

Randy laughed and then shook his head. "Of course not. That just wouldn't be you."

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

Randy stepped inside and once the door was closed, gave her a hug. "So, how are you holding up? Have you trashed the hotel room yet?"

Samantha sighed and shook her head. "Surprisingly not yet. I have thought about it, but haven't actually followed through on it." She sighed again gently as she walked back over to the chair and sat down. "I just don't know. Part of my wants to scream at Vince and the other part of me wants to just lock myself in my room and refuse to come out until I get a new Superstar."

Randy laughed gently as he sat across from her. "Now we both know that those two options are so out of character for you. Where is the 'Give 'em Hell' attitude that I have come to know and love? I mean, the Sammy I know would step up, do the job, but make sure to torture Jeff as much as possible while doing it."

She looked at him and smirked. "Oh trust me, that girl is still in here. I have already booked him for two, five AM fittings and a midnight talk show interview." At this she smiled proudly, but then frowned slightly. "But I also don't know what to do. I don't want to fight with Jeff and I am worried that this will just cause more stress then it is worth. I don't want to put my baby in jeopardy." She placed her hand on her still flat stomach and sighed.

Randy nodded in understanding. "It will all work out, Sammy. I promise you that. And I will be here for you through it all."

Samantha smiled. "And I thank you for that."

Randy nodded. "Not a problem. Not a problem at all."

They remained silent for a few moments before Randy spoke up again. "So, I have to go to the arena for a little while and do some promo shoots for tomorrow. Do you wanna come?"

Samantha looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah. That sounds like fun. Better than sitting here by myself."

Randy smiled and stood up. He held out his hand for her to take so he could help her up. "Good, I was hoping that you wanted to come with me," He said.

Samantha smiled and took his hand. She stood up. "Well, it is better than being cooped up here by myself until you get back," She replied.

Randy nodded. "I couldn't agree more." He grabbed her jacket and bag for her and she smiled as she took them from him. They headed outside and to the car before heading to the arena.

The ride to the arena was filled with a comfortable silence as each of them just basked in the company of one another. Samantha was looking out the window, watching the scenery pass by as she thought about the day's events so far.

When they reached the arena, Randy pulled into an empty parking space and turned off the car before getting out and helping Samantha out as well.

"Why thank you," She said as she smiled up at him and they walked into the building.

"So, what are you going to do while I am in the shoot?" Randy asked as he opened the door for her and she stepped in.

Samantha shrugged. "I don't know. I might just walk around the arena or something."

"Okay, sounds good," Randy said, "I will meet you here in about an hour?"

Samantha nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan," She said.

"Great," Randy replied and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek gently. "Have fun."

"You too." With that both of them separated; Randy going to the right while Samantha decided to go down the left.

Samantha had been walking for a few minutes when she passed an open door. She glanced in and saw a guitar lying on the couch. She stopped walking and glanced further around the room and noticed that no one was in side.

Quickly, Samantha ducked into the room and closed the door slightly. She walked over and picked up the guitar gently and smiled to herself. It had been almost three months since she had last played and it felt amazing to have a guitar in her hand again.

She sat down carefully on the couch and began to strum the guitar gently, smiling as she did so. It was almost effortless as she continued to play, the cords falling easily from her fingers.

After a few moments, the random cords turned into a song that had just popped into her head. Pretty soon, words joined in with the cords.

"So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light. I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do. He's the time taken up, but there's never enough. And he's all that I need to fall into. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do. He's the time taken up, but there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into. Jeff looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

When Samantha was done, she reached up and wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes away. "Damn hormones," She mumbled as she set the guitar gently on the couch next to her.

She was about to get up and continue her walk when a voice sounded at the door.

"I didn't know you sang," The mystery voice said.

Samantha looked up and her voice caught in her throat as she saw Jeff standing there. For a moment, she didn't know what to do or what to say. Finally she settled with a glare. "What are you doing here, Jeff?" She asked.

Jeff walked into the room and picked up the guitar that was on the couch. "I came to get my guitar before I call it a day," He replied.

"Oh," Samantha replied as she looked towards the door. She stood up slowly. "Well, I better go. Randy is probably waiting for me."

Jeff looked at her for a moment, jealousy rising slowly in him. "So what are you two exactly?" He asked which caused Samantha to pause and look at him.

"Why does it matter?" She replied, coldly as the glare returned to her face.

Jeff shrugged. "Just simply curious," He replied as he looked down at the floor, hoping that she couldn't read him.

'Whatever," Samantha said with a shrug. "Anyways, I better go. I am supposed to meet Randy up front."

Jeff nodded and she turned to the door. She was about to step out of the room when Jeff's voice stopped her. "You sounded amazing."

Samantha looked back over her shoulder and him and smiled lightly. "Thanks," She replied before she walked into the hallway and headed to the spot where she was suppose to meet Randy.

When she saw him standing there, she smiled at him. "Hey," She said and walked up to him.

Randy smiled when he saw her. "Hello. Did you have fun?" He asked.

Samantha shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it was okay."

"What did you do?" He asked her.

"Well I found someone's guitar and played that for a little while. Turns out it was Jeff's."

"Oh, how did that confrontation go?" He questioned as they began to walk outside and to the car.

"There was no confrontation." She shrugged. "We had a short conversation and that was it."

"And how did that go?" He unlocked the car door and opened it for her so that she could get in.

Samantha shrugged and smiled lightly. "As well as it could go I guess," She replied as she got in and put on his seatbelt.

Randy nodded. "Well that is good, isn't it?"

Samantha nodded. "I guess so."

Randy smiled at her. "Well, you ready to go back to the hotel and watch some movies?"

Samantha nodded and laughed. "Always."

With that Randy began to drive back to the hotel.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

It was the night and Monday Night Raw had just ended. All three girls were sitting in catering talking quietly amongst themselves as they waited for John, Mark, and Randy.

The show had went off with out a hitch and Ashley's first actual storyline was off and running. Tanya's food had been another hit amongst all the Divas and Superstars. Jeff, thanks in part to Samantha, had arrived on time to the show and there had been no incidents involving him tonight either.

As the girls were talking about their plans for the upcoming week, including shopping and doctor appointments, the guys walked up to them. "Hey Babe," John said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Ashley's cheek.

Ashley smiled and looked up at him. "Hey," She said. She smiled at Mark and Randy. "You guys did awesome tonight."

'Why thank you. It was really fun," Randy said and smiled as he took a seat next to Samantha.

The girls smiled as Mark walked over to Tanya and kissed her gently. "How are you doing?" He asked her.

Tanya smiled at him. "Good. And the babies are fine too."

"Good," Mark said and kissed her again.

"Okay, break up the PDA," Ashley said as she smiled at them.

Tanya broke the kiss and looked at her. "Really? This coming from the girl who hooked up with her boyfriend his locker room and didn't even lock the door?"

Ashley and John blushed at this comment and Ashley looked at Tanya. "We agreed that, that event was never to be mentioned again."

Tanya smiled and nodded. "We did," She agreed, "But it is just funny to watch you two squirm."

Ashley glared at her lightly. "Not cool," She said.

John nodded. "Yeah. We said it was not to be mentioned—" He started before his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He sighed before clicking a button to silence it and put it back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" Ashley asked as she looked at him.

John shook his head and smiled at her. "No one important," He replied and wrapped his arms around her. He looked around the rest of the group. "You guys ready to go to the hotel?"

The rest of the group nodded and stood up from the table. All of them gathered their bags and headed outside and to their cars to head back to the hotel.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

A/N: There is the new update! I hope that you all enjoyed it! I worked hard on it. I hope to have the new chapter up soon. Please review! They make me happy!


	18. When Trouble Comes Knockin'

A/N: Here is the new chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it. I want to thank Tanya and Sammy for helping with this new chapter. Please read and review.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Ashley awoke with a start as there was a knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes gently and looked around. The sun was barely peeking through the blinds in John's room. She looked over at John, still sleeping, and couldn't help but smile slightly. Her eyes scanned his naked chest and followed a line down his body to where the covers hid the most intimate part of him.

She was about to reach out and touch his toned chest when she was reminded of the reason she had woken up in the first place as another knock sounded at the door. She sighed gently and threw the covers off of her and reached down to the floor where her and John's clothes were scattered and picked up John's dress shirt from last night. She slipped it on and buttoned it quickly.

Ashley walked to the door as she yawned lightly. She opened the door slowly as she ran a hand through her tangled hair, trying to stifle another yawn. "Hello? Can I help you?" She asked after she had opened the door only to come face to face with a woman, having no idea who she was or what she was doing standing in front of the door.

The woman looked confused for a moment as she stepped back and looked at the room number. "I'm sorry," She said as she looked back at Ashley. "I think I have the wrong room. I was looking or John Cena's room."

Ashley raised her eyebrow at the woman for a moment, not knowing if this was some crazy, stalker fan or someone that John actually knew. She studied the woman for another moment longer. "No, you have the right room. I am his girlfriend, Ashley. What do you need John for?"

The woman looked at Ashley and laughed gently. "My name is Liz. I am his wife and need to speak with him," She said as she pushed past Ashley, causing the door to hit against the wall, loudly.

Ashley stood at the door in shock as she watched Liz push passed her and into the room. She didn't know what to do and her mind felt like it was going a mile a minute. John was married? For how long? Why was he with her then? Was he just using her?

She turned back to face the inside of the room, still in shock. She saw John enter the room with a sheet tied around his waist, probably having been awoken by the loud bang of the door against the wall.

"What the hell is going on out here?" He asked as he finished rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he looked up, he saw Liz and his eyes widened. He looked over and saw Ashley standing at the door in his shirt. He was not sure what to say.

Ashley watched John for a minute, before her shock disappeared only to be replaced by anger. "Your wife is here," She bit out as she turned on her heel and headed out of the room to head back to the room that she shared with Samantha and Tanya, hoping that they were awake since her key was still in John's room and she didn't want to go back there.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

John watched as Ashley left the room, the door slamming behind her. He jumped slightly as the slam reached his ears and slowly he turned towards Liz. He, for the life of him, did not know what she was doing here.

"Liz, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked her after a moment.

"I came here to see my husband. Is that so wrong?" Liz replied.

John ran a hand over his face he felt his blood pressure start to rise. "Don't you mean ex-wife." He said as walked over to the sitting area and grabbed a bottle of water because his mouth was suddenly really dry. He wondered just how much Liz had just fucked up his life with claiming to still be his wife.

"Now what the hell are you doing here? Just what the hell do you want Liz?" He asked knowing he needed to go and talk to Ashley but knew that was not possible until he got rid of Liz.

Liz sighed and ran a hand through her perfectly styled blond hair. "I just wanted to see my husband. We have not talked in so long and you have not been returning any of my calls or emails." She stated innocently as she battered her blue eyes at John, a move that most of the time used to get her what ever she wanted. Or she would use to get people to do what she wanted.

John shook his head and laughed at her. "That stupid look might have worked on me or other people around here at one time but not any more. That all ended when I caught you in bed with my brother." He said walking up to her and grabbing her arm. "Now why the hell are you here?" He demanded as he looked down at her not believing that at one time he thought he loved her.

Liz reached out and ran a perfectly manicured nail up John's chest and smiled up at him. "But John, I really did come here to see you. We need to talk about something important. And I tried to tell you Mac attacked me and that he forced me to sleep with him." She said as tears came to her eyes.

John knew this act all to well and he could not help but get even more pissed off. "Like hell he did. You are the one that took advantage of him. Got him drunk right after Lisa died and got him into your bed. It was all you, sweetheart, and it was all a way to try and hurt me. So don't use that poor-little-me act on me because it stopped working a long time ago." He said getting frustrated and trying to keep his voice down.

John had been on the road traveling a lot when his brother Mac's, wife had been killed; She had been hit by a drunk driver. This had devastated his brother because Lisa was Mac's world. Mac was staying with John and Liz. John had taken some time off to be there for Mac, but Vince had called asking for some help a make a wish for a "Make a Wish kid" that wanted to meet John and John could not say no, not to a dying child. Mac had told him to go, that he would be alright for one night. John had reluctantly agreed and went.

While he was gone, Mac had started drinking, drowning his sorrow trying to forget about losing Lisa. Liz just kept feeding him drink after drink until he was so drunk he could not remember his own name. She got him into bed and they fucked each other. John, wanting to get back to his brother, had taken the WWE's private plane back home to find his wife in bed with his brother. At first, John bought into what Liz was saying. That was until Liz's best friend came forward and told John that Liz was lying and that she had slept with Mac on purpose just to hurt John and to drive a wedge between John and his family and that she had only married John for his money and that Liz had never been faithful to John.

John started to investigate and found out that every thing Liz's best friend had been saying was true and not only that but that she had been stealing from John. John was glad he had made her sign the pre-nup and had filed for divorce, cutting all ties off with Liz. Until now at least.

Liz pulled away from John knowing that her act had not worked. "Fine, you want to know why I am here Darling Husband, because I heard about your new little girlfriend and how she is pregnant and I had to come and see if it was true. Plus, I had to tell you something." She said as she walked over to the couch in the room and sat down.

"Yes, Liz it is true. Ashley is pregnant with my child. We are going to have a baby and I found someone that I love and that loves me and that will never lie, cheat or steal from me like you did. Now what the hell do you have to tell me? Just tell me and get the hell out of my life." He said his voice getting louder and louder. He just wanted her go. He had to go and fix this with Ashley. He knew that Ashley was hurting and scared and he needed to get to her and tell her the truth.

Liz laughed, as she looked John up and down. "But John I will never be out of your life. You see your little Ashley is not the only one that has your child. We have a child together, a little boy. He is eleven months old and needs his daddy." She said sweetly and innocently as she forced tears to come her eyes.

John could not believe he was hearing this. It had to be a lie. "I don't believe you. You just want more money and I will not give it to you. If you do have a child then it is not mine and you won't get any more money out of me." He yelled at her. He could not believe this was happening, not now.

Liz jumped up knowing her tears would not work any more on John. "It is true, John and yes I want money. I want to take you for every penny you have, but I am not lying. We did have a son." She yelled at him as she ran a hand through her hair as she reach for her purse and pulled out a picture and threw it at him. "There he is. Take a look John." She yelled at him.

John grabbed the picture and looked down at it. Sure enough there was a picture of a little boy that looked to be about 10 months old. John had to admit he could see a resemblance to himself. "I want a paternity test done. Until then, stay the hell out of my life because I don't believe you. I think you are nothing but a lying bitch that would do any thing for money." He yelled at her wanting this to be another one of her lies. He knew he needed to get to Ashley and talk to her. He knew she had not signed on for this. But if that little boy was his he knew he could not walk away from him and that he could not leave his son with Liz. That if this little boy was his son he was going to do every thing in his power to make sure that Liz didn't raise him and make him like her.

"Damn it John, he is yours." She yelled at him not believing that he thought she was lying.

Before John could say any thing else. There was a knock on the door and Mark walked in.

Mark looked at a pissed off John and an upset Liz and knew he had to do something. He had heard most of what was said and knew John needed to think and to talk to Ashley because right now Ashley was up in her suite with Tanya and Sammy crying her eyes out. Mark had tried to talk her down, telling her not to believe any thing that Liz said, but he would not say any more then that because he knew it was not his place.

He walked up to Liz and handed her a slip of paper. "Liz, you need to leave, now. There is a room booked for you at another hotel. Vince will get a hold of you as soon as he can find someone to do a DNA test until then I suggested you leave John and Ashley the hell alone or you will be dealing with me. I think of Ashley as a little sister and I am in love with her best friend, so if you fuck with Ashley you won't just have to worry about John because you will be dealing with me also. Vince will deal with you for now. " He said in a cold harsh tone, never liking Liz but he always tolerated her because of John. "Now get out." He said using his Undertaker voice and causing Liz to jump and all but run out of the room.

He turned and looked at John. "Do you want to talk, vent or beat the hell out of something before you go and talk to Ashley?" He asked feeling bad for his friend and worried about Ashley.

John watched as Liz hurried out of the room, breathing a sigh of relief. He looked up at Mark for a minute before sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it slightly. He began to pace as he tried to wrap his head around what had just transpired.

Apparently, he and Liz had a son; A ten-month-old son that he didn't know about until now, if it was really his. He was pissed to say the least. "I am scared," He said honestly as he stopped and looked at Mark. "Everything was going fine with me and Ashley. Hell, it was fantastic. But now Liz shows up, claiming to be my wife, and telling me that I have a son that I never knew about. And if he is mine, there is no way that I can leave him with Liz. And how is Ashley going to react to all this? What if the child is mine and she doesn't want any part in taking care of him? What if Ashley leaves? Mark, I can't lose her or my child that she is carrying. They are the best thing that has happened for me in a long time." He sighed and plopped down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

Mark looked at John and knew that his friend was hurting. He walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay, John," He said. "Everything will work out. Just go up, talk to Ashley, and explain everything. She loves you. I know that for a fact. Just go and talk to her.

John looked up at Mark and nodded. He stood up. "Yeah, I need to go and talk to her. Explain." He smiled for a moment. "Thanks."

Mark shook his head. "Now go and talk to her. And if Sammy or Tanya won't let you, tell them to come and talk to me."

John nodded his head and headed for the door before stopping and looking down at the sheet wrapped around his waist. "I might want to get pants on first though," he said.

Mark laughed and nodded. "I think that is a very good idea. Especially after the arena incident," He said.

John glared at him and flipped him off before heading into the room and getting changed so that he could go and fix things with Ashley.


	19. We Are Family

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I was swamped and had EXTREME writer's block. I need to thank Tanya and Sammy for helping me and kicking me ass into gear to actually finish this! This story would be crap and utterly fall apart without you. It wouldn't even exist without you two to be honest! So please read and enjoy. And reviews make me happy. ENJOY!

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

John got dressed quickly and headed up the stairs to where Tanya, Samantha, and Ashley's suite was. He knocked on the door for a few minutes before it finally opened. Standing there was a pissed off Tanya and Samantha.

"What the Hell are you doing here, John?" Samantha asked.

John sighed lightly. "I need to talk to Ashley," He said to them.

Tanya shook her head. "No. You will not step near her. She doesn't want to talk to you. She is upset."

John sighed. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy. He ran a hand through his hair. "Look. I need to talk to her. I need to explain. I—please just let me talk to her."

Samantha glared at him and shook her head. "What do you need to explain? The fact that you are married? That you have a wife? That you were just stringing her along?" She asked as she continued to glare at him.

John sighed. "Just let me come in and talk to her. Mark is down in my room. He told me to send you two down there so that I can talk to Ashley. He will explain everything. I promise. Just let me in to talk to Ashley. I am begging you."

Tanya sighed and looked at Samantha for a minute. "Fine. We will go down and talk to Mark. You have fifteen minutes to talk to Ashley. And if she is still upset when we get back, we won't hesitate to kick your ass."

John sighed in relief and nodded. "Thank you," He told them. They opened the door for him and he stepped inside as they closed the door behind him and headed downstairs so they could go and talk to Mark.

John walked into the room and could hear the quiet sobs coming from the couch. He walked over to it and saw Ashley curled up in a small ball wrapped in a robe and crying. His heart broke as he watched her for a few seconds.

Finally her stepped forward. "Ashley?' He said as he walked to the front of the couch.

Ashley didn't even look up. She just turned away from him and hid her head in the robe. "Go away, John. I don't want to talk to you," She said.

John sighed as he stepped closer and reached out to touch her shoulder, but she shied away from him. "Ashley, please let me explain," He said, his voice edging on desperation.

Ashley looked up and glared at him. "Explain what, John?" She asked him. "The fact that all this time you have been lying to me? That I was just some girl that you could use until you could go home to your wife? Please, explain."

John sighed. He had known that this wasn't going to be easy. Now more than anything, he wished that he could just go back and stop her from opening the door. He hated Liz more at this moment than he had before.

"Look, Ashley, I didn't lie to you. I never have and I never will. And yeah, I didn't tell you about Liz, but I didn't think there was a need to," He said.

Ashley turned and glared at him again. "No need to tell me? She is your fucking wife, John, and there was no need to tell me about her! What kind of bullshit is that?" She asked. She was mad and hearing him trying to defend why he didn't tell her made her madder.

John sighed. "That's not what I meant. It's true, okay? Liz and I were married. For almost three years. But about a year ago, we got a divorce," He started as he looked at her. "I didn't tell you about her, because I wanted to put it behind me. I wanted to put her behind me."

He looked up at her for a moment and noticed that she was no longer in the ball that she was in when he had first entered the room. He knew that he had to explain before she got mad again.

Ashley wiped the tears from her face and looked at John. Really looked at him. He looked scared and tired and worried. Before she realized what she was going she reach out and touched his face, momentarily forgetting about how she was feeling. She was worried about him.

"Oh John, What did she do to you?" She asked wondering what had happened between John and Liz to make him want to forget about her and his marriage. What had that bitch done to him to make his look so scared?

He sighed gently as he ran a hand over his face. Where did he start? He really had no idea where to start. He thought for a minute before he looked back up at Ashley, deciding to start from the beginning and just tell her everything. He cared about her too much to not have her know.

"Liz and I met in high school," He started, "We had an on and off again for a majority of those years. After high school, we went our separate ways for college figuring that our relationship was just a high school one. However, we met up about a year later and decided to give us another shot.

"This time, we managed to stay together and after a few years of dating, I finally proposed to her. We married about a year later and things were good. I continued to travel with the WWE and come home whenever I had a break."

John paused as he took a breath and looked at Ashley, who was paying close attention. "A little after we got married, my brother and sister-in-law were in a car crash. My sister-in-law didn't make it. I came home to be there for my brother and make sure that he didn't do anything stupid.

"Vince was kind enough to allow me to stay as long as I needed with my brother. However, I did have a prior commitment with some Make a Wish kids that I just couldn't miss. So I had to leave and go to Connecticut for a few days."

He sighed and looked at Ashley for a moment. "I was supposed to be gone for about three days, but I was able to get back a day early. When I got home, I was excited to see Liz again. I rushed to the house and that's when I caught Liz in bed with my brother, the one that had just lost his wife.

"At first, I didn't know what to believe. Liz was telling me one thing and my brother was telling me another. As much as I wanted to believe my brother, I thought that I was in love with Liz, so like any guy in love would do, I believed her. Afterwards, I pretty much alienated everyone, in particular, my family. It took me a while, longer than I really care to admit, to find out the truth. Once again I came home and she was sitting in the living room with her best friend.

They were drinking wine and Liz was laughing and going on about how I was a fool. She was saying how she had seduced my brother and when I caught them all she had to do was start crying and feed me a story about how my bother was lying and how I fell for it all. That now because of her, I no longer had any thing to do with my family or most of my friends.

"She was saying how she had me so wrapped around her little finger that I would do any thing for her and in a only a couple more months she was going to finish cleaning out my bank accounts and leave me high and dry and looking like a fool." John paused again as he looked up at Ashley for a minute before looking back donw at his hands.

"That's when I filed for a divorce from Liz and told her to stay away from me; that I wanted nothing to do with her ever again. I haven't seen her since the night I left. I called Vince as soon I walked out of my house and he helped me file for the divorce and getting Liz out of my life, Well that was until now." He said as he ran a hand over his face and sighed as he looked back at her. He was so scared he was going to lose her. That Ashley was going to leave him and he couldn't stand to lose her, not now when they had so much going for them. " I love you, Ash and I don't want to lose you. Please, don't leave me." He said as he ran a hand over his face.

By the time he was finished telling what happen she has tears in her eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes and how much he was hurt and scared right now. She reach out and touched his face. "I love you, John and I am not going any where. We will find away though this. I don't know how but we will." She said as she leaned up and kissed him gently. Then pulled back from him and hugged him. "The question is, what do you want to do about this. Where do we go from here?" She asked him as she pulled back from the hug and looked up at him.

John sighed in relief when she told him she was not going anywhere. "First, let's find out if he is mine and if he is my son then if you will help me. I want to fight for custody of him. I know Liz. She thinks that little boy is her meal ticket and I don't want any child of mine feeling like it is just a way for its mom to get money or to be used to hurt me or other people. And Liz would use him to hurt anyone or me if it will get her what she wants. Let's go and see if Mark kept Tanya and Sammy from hunting Liz down and tearing her hair out. Tell them what is going on. Then I will call Vince have him find some place for Liz. Then have him set up a DNA test for us. So we can go from there." He said as leaned down and kissed her again.

Ashley pulled back from the kiss and nodded her head. She knew it would be hard if that little boy was John's because it would mean that Liz would be in their lives forever. Still if that little boy was John's she would love him because he is a part of John. "I am not going any where. If he is your son I will stand by you and help you fight for him." She said and then laughed when he said they had to find Mark and the girls before they found Liz because pregnant or not they would hunt Liz down and tear her apart if it meant protecting her and the people they love.

They would do that for her and she would do that for them. They were all a family even if they were not related they were family and they have each other's backs. "John we are family. All of us. And those girls would do anything for me and for you. We are family no matter what and none of us are going anywhere and they will help you fight for your son also if he is, in fact, your son. So call Vince and then let's go find our family and talk to them." She said, hugging him again and smiling because knowing that what every came they will all get though it together, no matter what.


End file.
